I Remember You
by It'sFramzanaaMellark
Summary: "Ella era real y no habia sido una alucinación ni un truco más de CRUEL; era tan real que dolía, y dolía porque era tan hermosa que Newt no podía creer que se tratase de una Crank." CRUEL no es el unico que guardó secretos, descubre lo que nadie contó, lo que algunos se guardaron y lo que nunca se supo. Summary más detallado dentro.
1. Prologo

**I Remember You**

 **N/A: ''Ella era real y no habia sido una alucinación ni un truco más de CRUEL; era tan real que dolía, y dolía porque era tan hermosa que Newt no podía creer que se tratase de una Crank.''** **CRUEL no es el unico que guardó secretos.**

 **La historia se situa durante las prueblas del desierto y gran parte de la cura mortal. Leemos un punto de vista diferente a todo lo que Thomas presenció en aquellos dos libros, todo lo que sucedió y nadie lo contó. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo unas excepciones que son invenciones mias.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

Cuando despertó en el área, Lydia no lloró, ni hizo las típicas preguntas que todas las chicas hacían al llegar al grupo B. Simplemente asintió a todo lo que le decían, escuchó con atención y aprendió. Extrañamente llegó inconsciente, con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y recordando una sola cosa: debía buscar a alguien. Pero no sabía de quien podría tratarse en un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie y mucho menos recordaba. La sola oración _Te volveré a encontrar,_ era todo lo que recordaba y la tenía fija en su mente como un tatuaje, un tatuaje que solo ella sabia y no permitía que nadie más supiese. Eso era de ella y nadie más.

No habló con nadie los primeros días, razón por la que muchas la llegaron a considerar muda, incluso una recién llegada más sin importancia. Hasta que Lydia habló por primera vez nadie se imaginaba el cargo de liderazgo y cuan importante llegaría a ser para el área.

Su primera oración o pregunta fue:

-¿Qué es lo que hay tras las paredes?

-No lo sabemos. - respondió la líder de las chicas del grupo B, Harriet.

-¿Y nadie ha ido a investigar?

Harriet negó con la cabeza. Lydia le dedico una media sonrisa y poniéndose de pie camino hacia la entrada de uno de esos muros e ingresó en el pese a que muchas de las chicas le rogaron que no lo hiciera. A partir de ese día, Lydia fue nombrada la exploradora oficial de lo que ella había denominado que rodeaba al área como el Laberinto.

...

Siempre era el mismo sueño desde aquel pinchazo del penitente.

Todo a su alrededor se sacudía, luces blancas iluminaban todo dejándole ver aún más blanco. Lo único que escuchaba era el latir desbordado de su corazón taladrándole los oídos y el sonido de voces apenas audibles por el sonido de sus latidos.

De un momento a otro ya era capaz de escuchar y lo primero que escuchaba era su grito desgarrador que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Charlie!

Su visión dejaba de estar nublada y se enfocaba brevemente permitiéndole mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. También llegaba un momento en el que podía sentir cosas y sentía a unos brazos fuertes sostenerla de la cintura, impidiéndole llegar a algo o alguien.

-¡No, suéltenme! ¡Charlie!

Por más que luchaba, pateaba, y arañaba, no lograba zafarse de sus captores que eran dos hombres vestidos de blanco como todo en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Me necesita!

 _Charlie, Charlie,_ repetía una vez y otra vez pero sin conseguir nada a cambio. Los hombres tiraban de ella y la alejaban cada vez más de lo que ella moría por alcanzar, sin importarles cuanto gritaba, lloraba y luchaba por librarse.

Justo cuando creía ya todo perdido y se encontraba a punto de darse por vencida, escuchaba una voz que habría sido capaz de identificar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier situación, pues hizo que su pulso se acelerase.

-¡Lydia!

Era una voz masculina y joven, de un chiquillo.

Lydia, ese era su nombre. Y entendía que la voz perteneciente a aquel chiquillo debía tratarse de aquella persona a la que recordaba que debía buscar. Su hermano. _Te volveré a encontrar._

Y esa había sido su motivación durante tres años para poder salir del Laberinto. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba, como nadie las esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola gente de fanfiction!**

 **Woow como pasa el tiempo, tiene como 2 años desde mi ultimo fanfiction**

 **Hoy les he traido mi primer fanfiction de The Maze Runner! (mi nueva obsesion :3) Aunque solamente es el prologo me gustaria que me dejaran un review contandome si fue de su agrado, dependiendo en los reviews que reciba o en el number de seguidores es probable que continue con la historia, que les aseguro les gustará.**

 **Un review es la mejor recompensa para un escritor!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-Bonnie**


	2. Capítulo 1

I Remember You

1

Conoce a Lydia

Lydia no hacia otra cosa que mirar a la nueva dar ordenes y crear una estrategia mientras las otras chicas la observaban y asentían a todo lo que decía. ¿Por qué Harriet y Sonia lo permitían? Lydia se limitaba a mirarse las uñas de reojo, siempre se había considerado así misma como una bocona y no deseaba soltar uno de sus comentarios mientras Teresa hablaba de como pasar la nueva prueba que CRUEL les había puesto.

El que una chica totalmente desconocida había aparecido por arte de magia sustituyendo a Aris, seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia, no confiaba en Teresa en lo absoluto pero como al resto de las chicas, no le quedaba de otra si querían obtener la cura. Suspiró cayendo en esa conclusión, si querían llegar al Refugio tendrían que seguir el plan de Teresa por mucho que les desagradara. ¿Qué más podía perder? No mucho, su vida en el Claro ya no, una familia tampoco, ya la había perdido hace años y eso es lo que le decían sus escasos recuerdos.

De un momento a otro la voz de Teresa se volvió tan insoportable que Lydia no pudo contenerse más y decidió hablar o más bien interrumpir su plan sin sentido.

-No, no, no, eso es lo más estúpido que he oído – dijo agitando una mano como si tratara de espantar moscas.

-¿Perdona, pero quién eres? – preguntó Teresa ligeramente ofendida y tratando de tener un mejor vistazo de Lydia – ¿A caso tienes alguna otra idea de cómo capturar a Thomas?

Las chicas a su alrededor se hicieron a un lado dejándola a la vista desde su lugar en el suelo.

-Me llamo Lydia y soy la jefa de las exploradoras del Laberinto, y sí, tengo un plan mejor.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Divide y conquistaras. En eso nos basábamos en el laberinto y en este caso si queremos atrapar al susodicho, yo propongo que hay que separarlo de su grupo, aislarlo, y después ya podremos hacer lo que queramos con él. Solo no representa ninguna amenaza, somos más.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación entre las chicas del grupo B, nunca nadie podía contradecir a Lydia, siempre se le ocurrían planes brillantes; razón por la cual la habían nombrado líder de las exploradoras del laberinto.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo excepto Teresa quien no parecía estar muy contenta de haber sido desafiada y sobretodo opacada por alguien como Lydia.

-Suena fantástico, ¿pero cómo planeas llevarlo a cabo?

En eso no había pensado y Teresa parecía saberlo, aun así Lydia no le iba a dar el placer de humillarla, no delante de las chicas que tanto respeto y admiración le tenían.

Se encogió de hombros. – Lo primero es encontrar al otro grupo, ya después veremos la manera de aislarlo de sus amigos.

Teresa sonrió.

-Entonces no sabes cómo hacerlo.

-Así como tu no tienes idea de donde se encuentra exactamente el grupo A. Dime, ¿cómo planeas llevar a cabo tu plan si no tienes idea de donde se hayan?

El silencio llenó el espacio en el que se encontraban, Lydia había acertado nuevamente. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar al grupo A?

Teresa permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y Lydia no pudo evitar sonreír porque al fin había logrado desarmarla, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

-Él vendrá de eso estoy segura.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie decidida a irse a un rincón a echarse un buen sueño mientras Teresa continuaba con sus inútiles planes.

-Bueno, cuando lo haga avísame, necesitaras a alguien que sea veloz, cautelosa y que pueda espiarlos desde lejos. – se volvió hacia todas las chicas reunidas – Si queremos pescarlo habrá que seguir al grupo A de cerca y esperar el momento adecuado.

Y sin más caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y volvió a sentarse con la espalda contra la pared, solo cerró los ojos cuando escucho a Harriet apoyar su plan, sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de que alguien lo hiciera.

Lydia como todas las chicas en el grupo B, se había ganado su lugar. Sus comienzos no fueron los mejores pero ella fue de las primeras en no temerle al laberinto. Desde el primer día que llegó no pareció temerle a nada, y fue su valentía y coraje los que la llevaron a convertirse en exploradora y con el tiempo en su líder. Así como ella fue una de las primeras, también lo fue la primera en ser pinchada por un Penitente o como en el grupo B los llamaban: Silenciadores.

Desde ese momento Lydia no volvió a ser la misma, se volvió más ruda, a veces se mostraba insensible y sarcástica, fría y sin poco entusiasmo. Nunca nadie cuestionó lo que había recordado que la había hecho cambiar de esa manera pero solo las chicas que la conocían bien seguían viendo a la misma Lydia del primer día: valiente, carismática y una líder.

Fingió dormir mientras el resto seguía escuchando a Teresa, y cuando el sonido de los cuerpos dispersándose por la planta baja del edificio se escuchó y las voces cesaron; Lydia abrió los ojos ya que sentía a alguien muy cerca de ella. Juró que si se trataba de Teresa le soltaría un buen golpe que bien se estaba guardando.

Por suerte solo se trataba de Harriet quien se había sentado al lado de ella.

-Sabía que no estabas durmiendo, _shaunie._

 _Shaunie_ era la palabra que las integrantes del grupo B utilizaban para referirse unas a otras, esa entre muchas otras que las chicas habían creado y formaba parte de su lenguaje.

-He estado encontrando difícil el conciliar el sueño. – dijo con amargura.

-Yo también.

Aquel momento le pareció tan normal, como si se tratara de una noche más en el Claro, conversando en la oscuridad de la noche sobre cómo había sido un día más en el Laberinto, la única diferencia es que ya no se encontraban ahí y no era de noche, afuera un sol calcinante se encontraba en su punto más alto y no había nada que hacer mas que dormir por el día para continuar por la noche hacia el refugio que CRUEL había prometido.

De solo pensarlo Lydia puso mala cara y no pudo evitar hacerle saber a su amiga su total desagrado sobre toda la situación.

-Harriet, en verdad no entiendo cómo puedes dejar que esa princesa nos esté dando órdenes como si hubiese sido siempre la líder.

Fue el turno de Harriet de suspirar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Es lista y supongo que si CRUEL la decidió intercambiar con Aris debe ser por algo bueno, hay que confiar.

Sin duda aquellas palabras no eran lo que esperaba por respuesta, esperaba que su amiga estuviera de acuerdo con ella pero comprobó que al igual que todas las chicas ya se estaba conformando con lo que CRUEL les había puesto enfrente. Pero Lydia no era de las que simplemente se conformaba, eso nunca la llevó a convertirse en exploradora, nunca se conformó con la idea de que no hubiera salida del Laberinto, nunca. Y que el grupo se estuviese conformando le enfermaba, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hay que confiar. – Lydia repitió molesta – Lo mismo dijiste cuando decidimos salir del laberinto y mira que bien salieron las cosas. – puso los ojos en blanco – Te dije que nos quedáramos en el Claro, hubiera sido lo mejor. – admitió algo que le producía más tristeza que enojo.

Harriet no dijo nada por un largo rato por lo que Lydia decidió darle la espalda tratándose de acomodar y así poder conciliar el sueño que llevaba días sin acudir a ella. Minutos después, Harriet se quedó dormida al igual que el resto del grupo a excepción de Lydia.

Sintiéndose con energía de sobra, decidió ponerse de pie y estirar un poco las piernas, quizá si se movía podría conseguir cansarse y así sucumbir con más facilidad al sueño.

Otra de las razones por las que había sido apta para el puesto de exploradora era que en ocasiones le costaba trabajo estarse quieta por largos ratos, por lo que correr era una de sus maneras de mantenerse ocupada y calmar sus deseos de siempre mantenerse en movimiento. Dado que las demás dormían, el impulso de salir y correr un tramo del desierto le parecía tentador. La Rata, como también lo llamaban las integrantes del grupo B; les había dicho que debían mantenerse debajo de los túneles del desierto pero en cierto recorrido los túneles dejaron de ser un pasillo interminable y se toparon con una escalera que las condujo hacia el interior de un raro edificio altamente reducido. Desde entonces no se habían movido del lugar, salir al desierto sonaba aterrador pero no tendrían de otra si querían llegar al Refugio.

 _¿Por qué no de una vez saber a lo que nos enfrentamos?_ se dijo Lydia mientras intentaba obtener un vistazo de lo que había afuera a través de una ventana bloqueada por una tabla de madera.

Se abrió paso cuidadosamente entre los cuerpos esparcidos de las demás chicas sobre el piso pues no quería pisar a nadie y alertar a Teresa o a Harriet. En el laberinto había aprendido a caminar sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido por lo que escapar al exterior sin que nadie la viera resultó ser pan comido. Pero se arrepintió al instante.

En cuanto puso un solo pie afuera, una ola de calor que jamás había experimentado la azotó de golpe; quemaba con una fuerza infernal haciéndola sentirse como si estuviese envuelta en llamas por lo que apretó los dientes y pestañeó un par de veces para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz cegadora.

Concentrándose en el calor que la embargaba y en el ansia por volver a un lugar apartado del sol, movió sus piernas una detrás de la otra como cada mañana al ingresar en el laberinto. No fue tan fácil como creyó, la arena hacia que sus pasos se volvieran difíciles, torpes y lentos. Pensó en que lo mejor sería regresar y se detuvo abruptamente. Mas eso no fue lo que la hizo detenerse, sino unas figuras que había visualizado a lo lejos entre las dunas. Se preguntó si la podrían ver pues ella era bastante capaz de visualizarlas y poder contarlas, eran más de diez. Tenía que tratarse del grupo A y de ser así tendría que decírselo a Teresa pues al parecer se dirigían a aquel edificio donde el grupo B se refugiaba.

Calculó que al ritmo en que se movían les tomaría cerca de la noche llegar a donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas. Miró su reloj, se dio media vuelta y corrió de la misma manera que había hecho antes.

Consiguió regresar al edificio en una sola pieza, exhausta y sedienta pero no despertó a Teresa, cuando la suplente de Aris lo hizo por si sola, Lydia fue directo al grano.

-Tenías razón…Thomas viene en camino.

Se odió por darle la razón pero su misión apenas estaba por comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey que onda! Estoy de vuelta y sí hoy decidí actualizar porque recibí un par de reviews que me alegraron mucho y me animaron a continuar asi que bueno, continuare con este fic que gran parte ya lo tengo escrito y haber como me va jaja ;D**

 **No se preocupen, se que ahorita la historia no suene quiza un poco atractiva pero se pondrá mejor se los prometo, solo denle una oportunidad se los pido**

 **Y bueno, si les gustó no olviden dejar un review y seguirla**

 **Gracias!**

 **Bonnie fuera!**


	3. Capítulo 2

I Remember You

2

Primer encuentro

Lydia estaba enfurecida.

Las instrucciones de Janson habían sido claras, el edificio en el que habían desembocado era una trampa perfecta para ratones. Desde que con los binoculares visualizaron al grupo A acercarse, encendieron las bocinas con el audio de una mujer gritando para así atraerlos tal como les fue indicado. Todo marchó bien, como era de esperarse, Thomas fue el único del grupo que se acercó apenas vio a Teresa. El resto de las chicas se escondieron en la parte superior de la construcción mientras que otras en el túnel por el cual habían llegado, dejando a Teresa montar toda una escena y de la cual dejó marchar a Thomas así como así, desaprovechando la oportunidad para capturarlo.

Ya que se hubo marchado, las chicas salieron de sus escondites y cuestionaron a Teresa por un largo rato ya que ese no era el plan, y a lo que la aludida respondió diciendo que algo mayor había tomado posesión de ella y la obligó a actuar de esa manera. Tanto a Lydia como a las otras, la historia les resultó familiar, como cuando Beth asesinó a Rachel cuando lograron salir del laberinto, por lo tanto le creyeron.

Sin embargo Lydia ya había tenido suficiente con el plan fallido de Teresa. El caos surgió en el grupo B por lo que Lydia decidió que no se iba a seguir mordiendo la lengua, si iban a sobrevivir y conseguir la cura seria a su manera, estuvieran o no a su favor.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó acallando el escándalo de voces femeninas. – Haremos las cosas a mi manera, les guste o no.

Todas guardaron silencio y la observaron, Lydia no pudo evitar sentirse como aquel primer día que tomó cargo de conducir las primeras exploraciones al laberinto, con una gran responsabilidad encima y dependiendo de la confianza que todas las chicas habían depositado en ella.

Les explicó su plan el cual sería seguir de cerca al grupo A pues a juzgar por el rumbo que llevaban, todo indicaba que se dirigían a la ciudad, lugar que a ellas les habían especificado no ir; una vez ahí, podrían ingeniárselas para separar al grupo dejando a Thomas solo y vulnerable y al final se lo llevarían sin dejar testigos.

El plan sonaba fantástico pero había un solo problema y ese era que todas las chicas se negaban a poner un solo pie en esa ciudad, mismo dilema al cual Lydia se había enfrentado cuando quería hacerlas ingresar por primera vez al laberinto.

No les dio la oportunidad de reprochar sobre su plan y les planteó la pregunta más importante de todas:

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo?

Nadie levantó la mano o se ofreció. Miró a su antiguo grupo de exploradoras y ninguna de ellas si quiera le miró de regreso, Lydia se sintió profundamente herida, era como si cada una de ellas le hubiese dado la espalda y prefiriesen a Teresa.

-Guau, no esperaba tantas voluntarias – bromeó intentando ocultar el dolor en su voz.

-No es que no nos agrade tu plan – dijo una chica rubia, su segunda al mando en las exploradoras, Regina – pero ir a esa ciudad es suicidio seguro. Mira cuantas logramos salir, seria exponernos de más.

Lydia enfureció aún más, frunció los labios para no decir nada hiriente, ¿Desde cuándo los números importaban? ¿Y los riesgos? Se habían enfrentado a los penitentes, ¿eso no había sido exponerse?, ¿qué les podría pasar en la ciudad?

-Yo no sé qué les pasa por esa cabeza que tienen – respondió con severidad – pero yo no me voy a quedar a la merced de alguien como ella – señalo a Teresa dedicándole una mordaz mirada –, yo si voy a hacer algo por conseguir la cura, aunque lo tenga que hacer sola.

Dando un pisotón al suelo, encaminó hacia las provisiones y tomó dos cantimploras sin pedir permiso y de las armas se armó con un arco y flechas antes de salir del escondite furiosa como nunca. Siguió las pisadas del grupo A tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, apenas y siendo capaz de distinguirlas en la oscuridad. Le costó un par de horas alcanzarlos y cuando lo hizo se mantuvo a cierta distancia para evitar ser descubierta. Observó cómo se detenían y formaban un semicírculo recostándose en las sabanas que traían encima, esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir lo cual no sucedió enseguida y el sol se encontraba próximo a salir. Esperaba que ante esto despertaran de inmediato y decidieran seguir con su rumbo, sin embargo eso no sucedió señal de que Lydia debía darse prisa.

Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, Lydia se acercó sigilosamente al campamento improvisado de los chicos al tiempo en que sacaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones el retrato que La Rata les había proporcionado para poder identificar a Thomas. Lo observó conforme se movía alrededor de los cuerpos profundamente dormidos de los integrantes del grupo opuesto, se movía suavemente tratando de no pisar a nadie mientras buscaba un rostro familiar además del de Thomas, y no lo hacía por curiosidad sino porque la verdadera razón por la que deseaba espiar en el grupo de chicos era porque, desde que se había enterado de que había otro grupo conformado por chicos, algo había surgido en su interior: una esperanza de encontrar a alguien que ya consideraba perdido. Por lo cual buscaba cualquier señal de algún rostro que despertara el más mínimo reconocimiento dentro de ella.

Solo que esa simple distracción ocasionó que dejase de mirar por donde pisaba hasta que sintió algo blando debajo de su zapato y un quejido bajo que rompió el silencio.

De un salto se apartó con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo desbordado y se maldijo en su interior al notar por el rabillo del ojo que alguien despertaba.

 _~Newt_

Algo lo despertó pues dormía sin problema alguno hasta que el contacto de algo grueso y pesado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y abrió los ojos al instante mientras un quejido salía de sus labios entreabiertos.

Lo primero que vio fue a alguien de espaldas frente a él, alguien que no se parecía a ninguno de los Habitantes ya que tenía el cabello largo y rizado y se trataba de una figura delgada.

El desconocido se dio vuelta y lo encaró, o mejor dicho, _la_ desconocida lo encaró. Newt dio un brinco y retrocedió empujándose con los codos, deseaba despertar a los demás pero no fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

 _Crank_ fue lo primero que pensó.

La chica no hizo nada más que sonreírle de una manera sínica y llevarse un dedo hacia los labios indicándole que guardara silencio, acto seguido se echó a correr con gracia y agilidad evadiendo los cuerpos de los demás Habitantes.

Newt no quiso dejarla ir tan fácilmente por lo que echó a correr de igual manera con todo y que su cojera le dificultaba el poder correr a la misma velocidad que ella, mas no se detuvo y comenzó a poder alcanzarla. Parecía como si la Crank no pudiera correr con facilidad sobre la arena y tropezó un par de veces en su huida cosa que logró hacer que Newt pudiera alcanzarla.

Cuando algo se le escapó de las manos con el soplo del viento, la Crank desaceleró el paso en orden de recuperarlo y esa sola acción le dio a Newt la ventaja que necesitaba. Se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo y la crank gruñó entre dientes por lo que Newt rápidamente la aprisionó con su cuerpo colocándole un brazo sobre la garganta, inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscabas? – gritó.

Debajo de él, la chica se retorcía buscando una manera de librarse sin mucho éxito. Newt la observó con atención, su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro, su piel era blanca y sin rastros de yagas o quemaduras y tenía un par de pecas en el puente de la nariz y en los pómulos, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles, un verde que lo dejó deslumbrado pues resaltaban sus grandes pestañas. Pensó en los Cranks que había visto con anterioridad, los de la ventana la noche del rescate y los que habían visto en el desierto horas atrás, por lo que recordó las palabras del hombre: _No todos los Cranks están idos. No todos se encuentran más allá del Final. Hay diferentes clases y niveles._

Aquella chica parecía tan normal como él, no había nada en comparación a los otros Cranks. Pero eso no era todo, por alguna extraña razón Newt sentía que ya la había visto en algún otro lado.

Tal descubrimiento lo impactó por lo que aflojó su agarre.

-No eres una Crank. – dijo casi sin aliento.

Era preciosa, lucia saludable, no como alguien infectado. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a inundar su mente, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿venia de la ciudad a la que ellos se dirigían? ¿y si ella conocía el desierto como para poder ayudarlos?

La esperanza lo invadió por lo que se negaba a pensar que había la posibilidad de que en verdad fuera una Crank.

La chica soltó una carcajada y dejó de luchar por librarse de él. La mirada que le dedicó a Newt lo desarmó, había humanidad en ella; todo su ser se aceleró obligándolo a tragar saliva con fuerza y tomando la ventaja, la desconocida estrelló su frente contra la de él logrando liberarse y lo sujetó de la camiseta mandándolo al suelo de igual manera que él hizo con ella.

Habiéndolo aprisionado con sus piernas, se inclinó sobre él y lo evaluó con aquellos ojos brillantes antes de echarse a reír como una maniaca.

-Soy una Crank – afirmó hablándole muy cerca del rostro – y estoy completamente loca. – volvió a reír.

Newt levantó ambas palmas en señal de rendición, realmente asustado, la Crank era bastante fuerte. Creyó que ese sería su final pues la mirada que ella le dedicaba lo hacía sentir como su siguiente comida, en cambio lo soltó y se apartó de él en un solo movimiento antes de echarse a correr nuevamente.

Habiéndose quedado totalmente helado, Newt no la siguió.

Se levantó sobre sus codos tratando de recuperar el aliento y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba bastante lejos de sus amigos y el sol ya estaba por salir. Cerró los ojos por un segundo preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño, una alucinación o si lo había imaginado, y al abrirlos no encontró señal alguna que le indicara lo contrario. Su ropa la tenía arrugada por la manera en que ella lo había sujetado y el recuerdo de su tacto fue lo que hizo a Newt darse cuenta de que había sido tan real como todo. Toda ella lo había sido, real.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso? – se preguntó a si mismo masajeándose la frente donde lo había golpeado, eso también había sido real.

Con lentitud se puso de pie y volvió por donde había venido. A su regreso se topó con Minho siendo el único despierto y evidentemente esperándolo, observándolo con curiosidad, _¿La habrá visto?_ Se preguntó Newt.

-Shank, ¿qué demonios fue eso? De la nada saliste corriendo despavorido. – dijo Minho un poco molesto – Oye si querías hacer pis deberías de haber hecho menos ruido.

Newt no había pensado en eso, creyó que nadie lo había notado. Minho tenía razón, al salir tras la chica no se preocupó en ser cauteloso para no despertar a nadie, no como ella había hecho. La forma en la que se había movido con tanta facilidad era otra de las cosas por las que Newt se negaba a creer que se trataba de una Crank. Quizá y la chica estaba recién contagiada, no tan ida y aun no representaba una amenaza, luego estaba lo que le había dicho, que estaba completamente loca; una completa contradicción a todo lo que Newt creía y lo confundía cada vez más…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y se sintió estúpido por ello pues apenas y prestaba atención a lo que Minho le decía.

-¡Tierra a Newt! – chasqueó los dedos envista de que su amigo no respondía – ¿Qué mosca te picó?

-Ninguna, – dijo abruptamente el aludido y se dejó caer sobre su sabana – solo tenía ganas de ir al baño – le siguió el juego sintiéndose incapaz de poder contarle lo sucedido – no quería despertar a nadie, perdón.

Minho lo conocía tan bien que fue capaz de entender que Newt mentía por lo cual se limitó a mirar a su amigo tenderse sobre la arena y cubrirse la cabeza con la sabana como los demás habían hecho apenas el sol salió.

El asiático se encogió de brazos restándole importancia ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-Bueno procura no irte a dormir con la vejiga llena, pequeño Newtie.

Newt no sonrió ante su broma que lo comparaba con un crio que moja la cama.

-Como sea, solo despiértame cuando sea hora de seguir. – refunfuñó debajo de la sabana.

-Como tú digas, Newtie. – continuo burlándose Minho.

Newt lo ignoró por completo y cerró los ojos apenas encontró una posición cómoda en la cual dormir. Al cerrarlos apareció de nuevo el precioso rostro de la Crank del desierto, por lo que suspiró tratando de eliminar el recuerdo. Pero eso no era todo lo que deseaba eliminar, también tenía la vaga sensación de conocerla…irónico si no recordaba nada.

 _Son solo ideas mías_ dijo en su fuero interno a aquellos pensamientos que insistían en que ella era humana, _quizá después del todo se trataba de una Crank_ hizo énfasis en la palabra con tal de que pudiese creerlo.

Finalmente se durmió pero ni en sus sueños se salvó del recuerdo de Lydia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El dia de hoy ando motivada asi que decidí traerles dos capitulos, a puesto que la parte de Newt no se la esperaban! He disfrutado mucho escribir sus puntos de vista respecto a lo que pasa durante Prueba de Fuego ya James Dashner solo limitó el narrador a Thomas, asi que pasaran cosas interesantes que bien podrian haber sucedido**

 **Y claro si tienen una duda/comentario/sugerencia o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo o sugerir, siempre es bueno recibir opiniones pero tampoco sean muy duros, esta es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona y un fanfic de Maze Runner e.e''**

 **Asi que bueno espero haya sido de su agrado, pueden dejar un review si gustan, eso siempre me alegra.**

 **Los veo luego**

 **-Bonnie**


	4. Capítulo 3

I remember you

3

Peligrosa Promesa

 _~Lydia_

Volvió con el grupo B tan pronto como pudo y se odió a si mismo por ello ya que después de la rabieta que había armado al marcharse, sintió que volver era lo más humillante que le podía pasar. Pero era imperativo que lo hiciera, el viaje de regreso sirvió para que se diera cuenta a que condiciones se iba a enfrentar si seguía al grupo A, y no podía emprender tal viaje con tan pocas provisiones. Por lo cual no creyó que sería tan malo regresar, al menos tendría una buena excusa, podría soportar a Teresa y si se burlaba.

Al momento en que ingresó en el mismo edificio que había sido su guarida por dos días, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso hubo susurros. Su mirada se encontró con la de Teresa casi de inmediato y por el rostro de la nueva cruzó una fugaz decepción al ver que regresaba con los brazos vacíos.

 _¿Qué esperaba? ¿Verme entrar con Thomas como un estúpido trofeo?_ pensó para si llena de sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Lydia se adelantó hacia ella.

-Solo vengo por más provisiones, me iré en cuanto oscurezca.

-¿Y por qué regresaste? – preguntó Teresa – ¿No caminaras el doble?

Lydia la miró con severidad.

-Tuve que regresar porque uno de ellos me vio y no me di cuenta de que para sobrevivir un día allá fuera voy a necesitar más de lo que llevaba…

-¿Quién te vio? – la interrumpió Teresa mostrándose alarmada – ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

No debió de haber dicho eso, solo la hacía quedar en ridículo por lo que culpó a su gran boca.

-Rubio, cabello un poco largo, alto y con una renguera – describió al muchacho lo mejor que pudo –.Me persiguió pero logre engañarlo haciéndome pasar por una Crank demente, por eso tuve que desaparecerme de ahí. – explicó.

Teresa soltó el aire de manera aliviada.

-Ah, Newt. Menos mal que fue él.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-No, de él es de quien menos debes. Minho sería un verdadero problema, incluso el mismo Thomas.

-¿Minho?

-Un chico asiático – respondió Teresa – Corredor del laberinto como tú.

 _Explorador_ la corrigió en su mente tratando de ocultar su sorpresa ante una similitud más con el grupo A, si el tal Minho era su equivalente así como Teresa lo era con Aris y Rachel con Thomas…Lydia tendría que evitar toparse con él cuando intentaran atrapar a Thomas ya que representaría todo lo que ella era y un enfrentamiento o una carrera no serían muy agradables.

-Claro – musitó rodando los ojos –…bueno eso es básicamente lo que pasó.

-Ya veo, ¿estas segura de que todavía quieres hacerlo? Aun puedes cambiar de opinión.

-Piénsalo, Lydia. – dijo Sonia, casi suplicándole.

Por un instante se había olvidado del resto de las chicas prestándoles atención. Miró por un segundo a la pelirroja mas no cambió de parecer.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión – le dijo a Teresa – porque si no has notado, princesa, mi plan es lo único que en verdad podría funcionar y es intentarlo o morir. Yo no voy a morir y mucho menos dejar que el resto de ustedes lo haga también, así que sí, sí estoy segura y me marcho al anochecer – dijo con firmeza antes de abrirse paso hacia su lugar de descanso.

Dos chicas más la siguieron y se sentaron a su lado dedicándole una media sonrisa. Se trataba de Regina, su segunda al mando de las Exploradoras, y Clara, otra más de las Exploradoras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren par de shaunies? – les soltó sintiéndose todavía traicionada, seguía sin creer que de todas, ellas dos, sus mejores amigas; le habían dado la espalda.

Regina chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Todavía nos tratas así después de que no te vamos a dejar marchar sola?

-¿Exploradoras y juntas hasta el fin, no? – agregó Clara con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué me están hablando? – preguntó Lydia fingiendo no entender lo que insinuaban porque bien deseaba escucharlo debido a lo orgullosa que era.

-Iremos contigo, shaunie. – respondió Regina con una sonrisa aseguradora, Clara asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Lydia no pudo seguir sintiéndose enfadada con ellas. Se alegró de que sus dos amigas no le hubiesen dado la espalda después del todo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que no me defraudarían – las abrazo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a cada quien.

Las tres chicas durmieron todo el día tal cual acordaron y una vez que el sol se hubo puesto, se cargaron con todas las provisiones posibles al igual que con armas para cada quien.

No quisieron despedirse de nadie, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y la situación no ameritaba una larga despedida con buenos deseos, abrazos y palabras de aliento; eso lo habían dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-Tienen tres días y si para ese tiempo no han regresado al segundo escondite, las daremos por muertas y llevaremos a cabo mi plan – dijo Teresa.

Regina y Clara asintieron sumisamente mientras Lydia solo se limitó a mirarla con frialdad, dejándole saber que no seguiría sus órdenes ya que ella nunca sería la líder por más que asumiera ese puesto.

-Vámonos – les indicó a sus dos amigas y salieron de la protección que un techo no les daría los siguientes días.

Si algo que caracterizaba a Lydia era su buena memoria por lo que no les costó mucho llegar a donde había descansado anteriormente el grupo A, una vez en ese punto, las tres chicas se limitaron a seguir el rastro de sus pisadas hasta que nuevamente dieron con ellos e igual que la noche anterior se dedicaron a dormir. _Hay que ser muy imbéciles para no continuar cuando el sol ya no está_ pensó Lydia.

Las tres exploradoras aprovecharon la situación para sentarse a comer y beber a cierta distancia del grupo, calculando las porciones con demasiada precaución para que no se acabaran antes de tiempo.

Clara fue la primera en hablar desde que dejaron el escondite del grupo B.

-Otro día en el Laberinto – dijo con la respiración agitada – solo que este es un laberinto hirviente.

Regina se rio.

-Oye si te vas a poner a llorar por recordar viejos tiempos… – le dijo Lydia en tono burlón pero a pesar de ello no pudo ser capaz de terminar la oración debido a las emociones que la invadieron.

No quería recordar cuan buena era la vida antes de salir del Laberinto.

Lydia nunca había tenido un hogar o eso es lo que sus recuerdos le decían, cuando llegó al Área sintió que por primera vez pertenecería a algo, que ya no iba a estar sola. Pero claro, todo eso se había esfumado, Beth se los había advertido, y Lydia se lo había advertido a Harriet…

Puso mala cara y negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso.

-Has estado muy rara desde que salimos del Laberinto, no pareces la misma. – observó Regina.

Lydia bajó la mirada lanzando un suspiro, levantando una muralla que muchas veces había levantado en el Área durante sus primeros días como novata, se trataba de su mejor autodefensa para que la gente realmente no la conociera.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es conseguir la cura.

-Pero Lydia…

-¡No Regina! Yo no importo. Deberías preocuparte sobre cómo vamos a aislar a Thomas de su grupo y pensar que si algo llegase a salir mal, no lo pensaran dos veces y se marcharan a reencontrarse con las demás – habló con dureza y la autoridad de una líder, un tono de voz que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. – Prométanmelo. Prometan que pase lo que pase, regresaran con las demás sin importarles nada, ¿entendido?

-Lo prometo. – respondió con seguridad Clara.

Regina miró intranquila a Lydia, queriendo negarle semejante promesa ya que si habían empezado juntas tendrían que terminar de la misma manera. Y Lydia sabía que su amiga no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente algo como eso por lo que la miró con severidad.

A la rubia no le quedo de otra que prometérselo.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

Lydia les sonrió a ambas dándoles una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no descansan? Yo me encargo de vigilar, de todas maneras no tengo sueño.

Pero aquello resultó ser una gran mentira pues sin proponérselos, la caminada y las noches sin poder dormir con regularidad la vencieron y calló dormida al poco tiempo de montar guardia.

Después de mucho tiempo volvió a soñar y soñó con el mismo chico que la había descubierto espiando en el grupo A, Newt, como Teresa lo había llamado.

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

\- Como verá ministra, tenemos una ruptura en el grupo B, no teníamos previsto que reaccionaran de esa manera y decidieran separarse. ¿Deberíamos detener todo lo que está pasando? – comentó la Rata mirando a la mujer a su lado que seguía mirando hacia la pantalla principal con una expresión difícil de leer.

-No, así está bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Teresa se impaciente y decida ignorar el plan de Lydia. – habló la mujer con calma, se rascó el mentón – Tiene mucho que no obtenemos reacciones interesantes por parte de Lydia, ¿cuál ha sido su progreso?

-Desafió a Teresa y ella misma fue la de la idea sobre seguir de cerca al grupo A. Pero lo más interesante es que se encontró con cierto recluta de su pasado y desde entonces las lecturas de la Zona Letal han estado mostrando buenos resultados.

Las cejas de la ministra se alzaron con gran interés.

-¿Qué recluta?

-El recluta A-5, Newt.

Solo una ceja de Ava Paige permaneció enarcada mientras la mujer se concentraba en mover la cuchara en círculos dentro de la taza con su té. _Obstinada chiquilla, después de todo insiste en encontrarse con él a pesar de que ni lo recuerda, que poderosas son las mentes humanas…_ hablaba consigo en su mente ignorando la presencia de Janson quien aguardaba nervioso por una reacción por su parte.

Sin embargo Ava Paige no pareció sentirse molesta, preocupada o alegre y sintiéndose inapetente de la bebida, coloco su taza a un lado y miro a Janson con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y hubo algún reconocimiento por parte de ambos? – preguntó.

-No, ministra.

-Mmm, creo que sería bueno que uno de ellos lo hiciera.

-¿A qué se refiere, ministra?

-Continuen observándolos – respondió restándole importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano – quizá y pronto algo sorprendente suceda. – Janson escrutó el rostro de la mujer sin poder entender a que se refería, a veces no era clara con lo que deseaba – Ya puede retirarse, Janson. Manténgame informada si algo más inusual llega a suceder.

Al momento en que Janson se retiró de la oficina, la ministra Ava Paige sonrió para si misma con una sonrisa misteriosa al tiempo en que volvía a tomar su taza de té y le daba un sorbo.

Recordó una conversación que tuvo la última vez que vio a Lydia en persona, sus palabras resonaban en su mente con la misma intensidad de la primera vez.

 _-No me va a hacer olvidar a Newt, lo volveré a encontrar a él y a mi hermano, y cuando lo haga se va a arrepentir porque la haré pagar por todo._

Ava Paige soltó una risita, _Ay Lydia, si solo supieras que CRUEL es bueno._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos larchas o larchos lectores! n.n**

 **Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo, pero que creen? hoy les traigo dos capitulos más por aquella ausencia que tuve con el fic.**

 **Gracias a los que me dejaron review y han decidido seguir mi historia, ya saben si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier comentario bonito no se olviden de dejarme un review, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y actualizando.**

 **Mmegi: gracias por seguir mi historia! no es nada creepy, ya que yo tambien te sigo y practicamente estamos actualizando a la vez n.n a mi tambien me encanta tu historia, ahora mismo me voy a pasar por ahi a seguir leyendo mas sobre Hiems y Minho ;) jaja mil gracias por tu review me hizo el dia! espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!**

 **I-am-a-fangirl-744: que linda gracias! descuida viene mas accion en el siguiente capitulo que viene ;)**

 **Madison Sargue: a ti no te respondo tu review loca porque hablo contigo todos los dias cof cof escuela haha**

 **Y eso es todo los veo en el sig capitulo, asi que vayan, vayan!**


	5. Capítulo 4

I Remember You

4

Mapa

 _~Newt_

Sentía que alguien lo observaba o al menos esa era su idea desde que había visto a la Crank del desierto, por lo que mientras los Habitantes se movían a través del desierto, no podía evitar mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo seguidos. Sin embargo Newt no se esforzaba en ocultar su inquietud y Minho comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro le ocurría desde la noche anterior así que se incorporó al paso que el rubio mantenía y trató de iniciar una conversación normal con su amigo.

-Ya fuera de broma, guey. ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? – le preguntó cuando lo consideró adecuado.

-¿Anoche? – Newt fingió no saber a que se refería.

-Bien sabes de que hablo. Newt, no me mientas diciendo que tenías que ir al baño, algo te hizo saltar de esa manera para que salieras corriendo así. – Newt frunció los labios evitando mirar a Minho a la cara pues si lo hacia le contaría todo de una buena vez.

¿De verdad podía confiar en Minho? La respuesta acudió casi de inmediato con la bola de recuerdos que habían compartido en el Área, claro que podía confiar en él, quizá se burlaría pero que alguien más lo supiera le brindaría a Newt la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

-¿Piensas contármelo algún día? – inquirió Minho ante el silencio del otro.

Newt continuó caminando un poco más lento para que los demás chicos los pasaran y no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiese escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

-Me pareció ver a alguien. – finalmente respondió bajando la voz.

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-Una chica, estaba como buscando algo mientras dormíamos…

-¿La miertera de Teresa?

-No, era totalmente distinta. Cuando me vio despierto intentó huir, la seguí y logre alcanzarla pero al final se me escapó. – hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción de Minho y el asiático no se reía o lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, eso podía significar algo bueno – De todas maneras no importa – continuó y se encogió de hombros – ,creo haberlo imaginado y en dado caso de que hubiese sido real, debió tratarse de una Crank.

-Puede ser Newtie. – lo apoyó Minho – Recuerda lo que esos mierteros de CRUEL nos dijeron: tenemos que diferenciar entre lo que es real y lo que no lo es.

Aquellas palabras de su amigo lo dejaron helado pues bien podía tener razón.

Newt guardó silencio tras tragar saliva con fuerza y continuaron caminando a la par.

-No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ni si quiera a Thomas. No hay que alertar a nadie si aún no se si fue real o en verdad hay una Crank demente rondando por aquí.

Minho ya no pudo contenerse más y decidió bromear para romper la tensión.

-¿De qué me viste cara? ¿De soplón?

Mientras siguieron caminando, Newt trataba de hacerse a la idea de que a lo mejor eso era a lo que CRUEL se refería con que deberían aprender a diferenciar, quizá aquel encuentro bien podría haberse tratado de una de sus estúpidas variables.

Conforme los minutos transcurrieron, la sensación de sentirse observado no desapareció y le pareció percibir movimiento con su visión periférica a pesar de que no había nadie siguiéndoles desde kilómetros. Intentó deshacerse de la idea pero una vez que los Habitantes se detuvieron para descansar, aquel sentimiento se intensificó.

El sueño no acudió a él aquella noche, esperó que todos los habitantes estuviesen bien dormidos y se decidió a explorar un poco con tal de tranquilizar tales ideas llenas de paranoia. Su caminata lo alejó del grupo esperando que Minho no se hubiese despertado como la noche anterior, había tratado de ser lo bastante silencioso posible.

En los alrededores no había nadie que pareciera haberlos seguido por lo que se disponía a regresar cuando una serie de rocas rojizas altas y grandes llamaron su atención, eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que alguien se ocultara detrás. Su pulso se aceleró al caer en tal observación y armándose de valor decidió acercarse a echar un vistazo.

 _No va a haber nada, Newt, son solo ideas tuyas_ se repetía en su mente conforme se acercaba.

Rodeó una de las rocas, la más grande, y se topó con lo que tanto temía, había alguien detrás. El estómago le dio un vuelco y se apartó de inmediato esperando una reacción por parte de la persona que se ocultaba, mas no sucedió nada por lo que dio otro paso y se asomó para observar mejor. Se trataba de la misma chica de la que le había hablado a Minho y se encontraba dormida.

Era real, tan real que mirarla dolía y dolía porque era tan hermosa que Newt no podía creer que se tratase de una Crank. Su presentimiento también lo había sido, sabía que alguien los seguía y ya sabía de quien se trataba. También supo que los estaba siguiendo porque sostenía unos binoculares en la mano en la posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Newt se lo quito y observó a través de ellos desde aquel punto, vio hacia donde sus amigos descansaban. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, ya no tenía dudas, los estaba siguiendo, ¿pero por qué? ¿con qué propósito?

Newt no lo entendía, tampoco iba a esperar para descubrirlo, obtendría las respuestas antes de que se le escapara otra vez. Se colocó de rodillas frente a la chica y la sacudió del hombro para que despertara. La Crank se quejó por lo que Newt le cubrió la boca con la otra mano y la sacudió con más fuerza hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par y de no ser por su mano cubriéndole la boca, hubiera gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los Habitantes la escucharan.

 _~Lydia_

Soñaba con esa misma escena confusa de siempre.

En el sueño no distinguía ni entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, intentaba zafarse del agarre de unas personas con batas blancas, gritaba y arañaba con todas sus fuerzas a sus captores mientras suplicaba que no lo hicieran pero al final terminaban separándola de lo que fuese que se aferraba.

-¡No me importa cuanto llore o luche, mándenla al laberinto ya! – decía una voz con autoridad – ¡Y si es necesario sédenla!

De eso trataba su sueño muchas veces. En esta ocasión fue el mismo pero hubo detalles que nunca antes había visto. Lydia alcanzó a notar que además de las personas con batas que tiraban de ella, a los costados se encontraban otras personas observando sin intenciones de interferir, reconoció a Teresa entre los presentes, la pelinegra la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y a su lado reconoció al mismo chico que había tenido la certeza de toparse la noche anterior en el desierto, Newt, quien la miraba con nostalgia.

-¡Newt no los dejes, no dejes que me manden! – la oración también era algo nuevo, su voz sonaba desesperada, aterrada y sobretodo enloquecida, fuera de si.

Entonces Lydia se despertó topándose con el mismo chico rubio. Intentó gritar pues debía tratarse de una pesadilla mas su grito se vio ahogado ya que él le estaba cubriendo la boca como si hubiese previsto cual iba a ser su reacción.

Ya no soñaba, estaba despierta, seguía en el desierto y eventualmente se había quedado dormida mientras montaba guardia… _¡ah, mierda! ¡mis amigas!_ se había olvidado por completo de Regina y Clara por lo que dirigió su mirada con discreción hacia los matorrales donde las figuras de las dos exploradoras permanecían ocultas y dormidas. Intentó levantarse pero el chico le cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Lydia entrecerró los ojos con odio.

¿Cómo es que la había encontrado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida como para quedarse dormida? Sin duda las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

-Te voy a soltar pero más te vale no gritar, ¿estamos? - Lydia rodó los ojos e intentó decir algo - ¿Estamos? – repitió con severidad por lo que accedió agitando una sola vez la cabeza.

Apenas Newt aflojó las manos, Lydia se lo quitó de un empujón y sacó uno de sus cuchillos dentro de una de sus botas y le apuntó al pecho.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí, bicho rubio!

Newt volvió a alzar ambas palmas para demostrarle que no tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

-Solo quiero hablar.

Lydia lo miró por unos cuantos segundos sin bajar el brazo. En cierta manera el chico formaba parte de su pasado por lo que había visto en su sueño y el hecho de que estuviera junto con Teresa no le daba buena intuición, y algo que mucho menos le daba confianza era lo que ella había dicho: _no dejes que me manden._

Le quedaba claro que antes de que existieran los grupo ellos se habían conocido y por la manera en la que le había suplicado, Lydia podía intuir que habían sido cercanos y habían estado juntos antes de que le borrasen la memoria.

Lo observó con mayor atención intentando encontrar aquella familiaridad que tanto buscaba mas no la encontró ya que el chico frente a ella era rubio con los ojos oscuros y no despertaba ningún reconocimiento en ella. Él no era a quien estaba buscando.

Bajó el brazo sin soltar el cuchillo, eso hizo que Newt hablara.

 _En que lio me he metido…_

-¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?

Era lógico que esa fuese su primer pregunta, ¿qué se suponía que debía responder?

Lydia echó la espalda hacia atrás y se detuvo al sentir el contacto de su arco y flechas contra la roca detrás de la que se había ocultado. Una idea pasó por su mente pero era tan descabellada que la dejó pasar.

-No los estoy siguiendo, al contrario, ustedes parecen _estarme_ siguiendo.

-No te creo. – espetó Newt.

Ese era el único recurso que Lydia tenía y ya lo había agotado, era obvio que no le iba a creer.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas? – volvió a preguntarle Newt.

Lydia soltó una risotada y lo miró con sarcasmo impregnado en el rostro, volvió a apuntarle con el cuchillo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Prácticamente lo es dado que te has cruzado dos veces en mi camino.

Ya no le quedaban más opciones por lo que lentamente y sin que Newt lo notara, Lydia deslizó su mano hacia el extremo de su arco y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿De dónde vienes y qué es lo que quieres?

La pregunta bastó para hacerla soltar su arco, una idea mucho mejor surgió en su mente que bien podría salvarle el pellejo. El chico no parecía tener intensiones de lastimarla pero Lydia no se podía dar el lujo de que la descubriera. Tendría que seguir fingiéndose una Crank.

-Vengo de aquella ciudad – apuntó con su el cuchillo hacia donde el grupo parecía tener los ojos puestos – pero honestamente el lugar me quedó chico así que ahora me dirijo hacia un lugar mejor. No es mi problema que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado.

Newt se rio entre dientes.

-¿Un lugar mejor? ¿A caso eso existe?

Entonces a Lydia se le ocurrió la mentira perfecta para poder finalmente atrapar a Thomas y así acabar con todo, Teresa conseguiría su supuesta venganza, al grupo B le sería concedida la entrada al refugio y conseguirían la cura para la maldita Llamarada, solo tenía que engañar al chico que tenía enfrente y todo saldría a flote en cuestión de días.

-No estoy bromeando. Es algo así como un lugar seguro, lo llaman El Refugio.

Los ojos de Newt se abrieron de par en par, señal de que el engaño de Lydia estaba dando resultado, le creía.

-¿Conoces el camino?

No lo conocía, mas bien portaba un mapa, un mapa con el cómo llegar al segundo escondite que la Rata les había indicado al grupo B. En si, representaba un refugio temporal para las chicas pero esa no era su destinación final, no sin antes completar lo que se les había asignado; pero para cuando descubrieran el engaño, las chicas ya se encontrarían lejos y con la cura.

Su plan era brillante y no tenía por qué fallarle.

-No solo eso, tengo un mapa. – para no sembrar la duda, Lydia extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta la hoja doblada por la mitad que la Rata les había dado y la agito en el aire.

Newt impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar se inclinó hacia delante e intentó quitarle el pedazo de papel, no había manera que ella tuviera en posesión algo semejante. Lydia retiró el brazo y chasqueó la lengua al tiempo en que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-No, no, no – dijo en un tono cantarín – .Es información clasificada y no la comparto con nadie – se volvió a guardar la hoja en el bolsillo, los ojos de Newt siguieron la dirección del papel y pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirar en suplica a Lydia.

Por la mirada en la que Newt había mirado ese dichoso papel, supo que podría pedirle lo que fuera y él se lo daría a cambio de algo que creía verdad, bien podría pedirle que le entregara a Thomas pero eso sería evidenciarla demasiado y no tardaría en darse cuenta…

Tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa con su siguiente pregunta:

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme a cambio?

La respuesta de Newt fue casi inmediata.

-No tenemos mucho, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿no es así?

A Lydia cada vez mas le gustó la astucia del chico por lo que le sonrió con malicia y soltó su cuchillo mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda cruzando las piernas debajo de si.

-Si así es.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ese era el momento adecuado, el momento que lo definiría todo.

-Quiero a uno de ustedes a cambio de mi mapa.

* * *

 **Chan chan! He decidido dejarlos en suspenso porque soy realmente mala jajaja asi es. Asi que de verdad quieren saber que es lo que pasara y que decidirá Newt no olviden seguir la historia y esperar mi proxima actualizacion que prometo no demorara tanto n.n''**

 **Asi que yo me despido larchines**

 **Dejen un review opinando que les parecio ;)**

 **Bonnie fuera!**


	6. Capítulo 5

I Remember You

5

"No soy una Crank"

 _~Newt_

De todas las cosas que una Crank podría querer, Newt jamás pensó que se tratase de uno de sus amigos, y el solo pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta, después de todo estaba tratando con una Crank bastante singular.

Sin poder disimular el horror que lo embargaba se echó hacia atrás cayendo sobre su trasero y volviéndose a incorporar con torpeza. La Crank estalló a carcajadas encantada con lo que sus ojos miraban.

-No es para lo que tú crees. – respondió entre risas _, ¡dios, hasta su risa suena angelical!_

-¿Entonces para qué? ¿Para qué quieres a uno de nosotros?

La Crank se encogió de hombros.

-Para no sentirme tan sola, ansió tener compañía, eso es todo.

 _Mentira_ susurró el subconsciente de Newt, no sabía porque pero le costaba creer sus palabras, quizá porque se trataba de una Crank o quizá porque con CRUEL ya había tenido suficiente con tantas mentiras y engaños. Luego quedaba la posibilidad del mapa y que sin embargo ella no le había dejado mirar, bien podría ser una mentira…o la verdad. Aun así ninguno de sus amigos valía lo suficiente como para ser intercambiado por un mapa, no quería parecerse a CRUEL al sacrificar a uno por el beneficio de los demás. Las cosas así no funcionaban entre los Habitantes y Newt no se iba a rebajar por un pedazo de papel.

-Tendría que estar sumamente loco como para cambiar a uno de mis amigos por tu miertero mapa – exclamó con enojo, los ojos de la Crank lo escanearon de manera confundida – .Así que déjanos en paz y sigue por tu lado que nosotros llegaremos al refugio por el nuestro sin un estúpido mapa de una Crank demente.

No se había dado cuenta que había subido la voz hasta que lo vio reflejado en el rostro de la desconocida. En un principio pareció ciertamente consternada que Newt pensó en disculparse solo por costumbre, desechó la idea cuando al instante el rostro de la Crank se endureció y se llevó una mano detrás de la espalda. La oscuridad no le permitió ver que es lo que había tomado y cuando calló en cuenta de lo que se proponía fue muy tarde, la Crank se puso de pie y golpeó a Newt con gran fuerza en la cabeza usando su arco justo antes de decirle:

-Vaya y ya que me empezabas a caer bien.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Newt calló al suelo y perdió el conocimiento casi al instante pero antes de que todo se oscureciera le pareció escuchar que ella le decía algo más.

-Para que conste, no soy una Crank, y mi nombre es Lydia.

 _~Lydia_

La había llamado Crank y eso la hizo enfurecer, si había algo que detestaba era a los Cranks, también la había llamado demente y sobretodo se negó a aceptar lo que le proponía a cambio de un engaño, cosa que le demostró cuan inteligente era como para poner a sus amigos primero. Lydia también hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de las chicas.

Otro de sus planes había vuelto a fracasar por lo tanto volvía a estar en peligro de ser descubierta, así que no le quedó de otra mas que hacer lo que no quería desde que se le había ocurrido. Alargó su mano hacia su espalda entornándola alrededor de su arco con todo el enojo que sentía expandirse dentro de ella. Newt la miró confundido y antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Lydia se puso de pie con un veloz movimiento y lo golpeó con el arco.

-Para que conste, no soy una Crank, y mi nombre es Lydia. – dijo llena de rabia. _No soy una Crank y nunca lo seré_ continuo diciéndose en su mente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar a las lágrimas producidas por la rabia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

El chico calló inconsciente al suelo y escuchó un grito proveniente de los matorrales. Regina y Clara corrieron hacia Lydia y miraron llenas de sorpresa al chico yaciendo frente a sus pies.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – chilló Regina tomándole el pulso al rubio.

-¿Es el dichoso Thomas? – le preguntó Clara más calmada que Regina.

-¡No! Es el mismo con el que me tope anoche, sabe mucho por eso solo decidí noquearlo – se dirigió hacia Regina –, estará bien en cuanto despierte. No lo mate por si tienes duda.

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y se alejó del cuerpo del chico.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando despierte? ¡Es obvio que se va a acordar!

-Para ese entonces ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí. – afirmó muy segura Lydia.

-¿Y qué pasa con Thomas? – preguntó Clara.

Lydia le echó una mirada irritada.

-El plan sigue igual, esperamos a que lleguen a la ciudad…

-No te ofendas, cariño, pero Clara y yo escuchamos lo que hablaban y con lo que lo engañaste sonaba como un buen plan.

A Lydia no le sorprendió que los hubiesen escuchado, cualquiera los hubiese podido escuchar de estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Un plan que rechazó!

-Por lo que propongo que vayamos por el puñetero Thomas y lo traigamos a rastras con nosotras.

-¡Suena perfecto! Y de paso todos sus compañeros se dan cuenta de nuestro propósito y toda la operación se viene abajo, porque, por si no lo has notado, nos superan en número.

Regina se encontraba a tan solo un instante de detener su acalorada discusión cuando el cielo que se había tornado más claro rumbo al amanecer se volvió a oscurecer y se nubló, el viento comenzó a soplar con gran fuerza esparciendo arena por todos lados, señal próxima a una tormenta. Tal cambio en el clima hizo que su argumento cesara ya que las tres miraron hacia el cielo antes de caer en la misma conclusión. Se trataba de una de las tormentas que la Rata les había advertido y demandaba que buscaran refugio cuanto antes.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Clara cubriéndose los ojos.

-Devolvemos a este bicho rubio con sus compañeros y corremos sin parar hasta la ciudad.

-¡¿La ciudad?! – exclamó Regina.

-¡¿Tienes una mejor idea?! No hay a donde más ir, no podemos regresar. Es la ciudad o morir aquí afuera.

Miraron una vez más a las nubes que se comenzaban a formar, si se daban prisa lograrían llegar a la ciudad antes de que la tormenta iniciara.

Sin otra opción, entre las tres cargaron al inconsciente Newt y lo depositaron cerca de sus amigos antes de echarse a correr a toda prisa ya que las nubes habían tomado forma y los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo alertando a los integrantes del grupo opuesto. Cuando el primer relámpago toco tierra y las hizo caer, las tres chicas corrieron con su vida.

Consiguieron llegar a la ciudad mucho antes que el grupo A e ingresaron en la primera construcción que les fue posible. Una vez a salvo, Lydia tomó sus binoculares y buscó al grupo opuesto entre el caos que había surgido afuera. El grupo A se encontraba todavía muy lejos de la ciudad con la tormenta desencadenando toda su furia sobre sus diminutas figuras en el desierto, se habían separado unos de otros y por lo que Lydia podía distinguir, sus números rápido habían reducido.

Otro relámpago hizo temblar la estructura de la construcción en la que las tres chicas se habían resguardado y Lydia se retiró los binoculares tragando saliva con fuerza pues no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si la estructura no soportaba lo suficiente y colapsaba sobre ellas. Notó que Clara pensaba lo mismo y se colocó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros para hacer que dejara de temblar mientras Regina le tomaba los binoculares para observar el progreso del otro grupo.

Nadie habló, Lydia comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberlas llevado a semejante lugar.

-¿Qué pasa si un rayo le cae a Thomas y lo mata? – preguntó Regina sin apartar la vista a través de los binoculares.

-Sería un problema menos para nosotras. – respondió Lydia.

-¿Lo sería? – inquirió la rubia – Janson especificó que _nosotras_ debíamos ponerle fin a su vida.

Su amiga tenía un buen punto, por más que deseaba que su tarea se viera finalizada, tendría que ser al pie de la letra por lo que rogó que el imbécil de Thomas sobreviviera al igual que Newt. _Newt,_ no deseaba que el chico al que había dado una paliza le pasara nada malo y no entendía el porqué.

En realidad no había querido hacerle daño pero no había tenido de otra alternativa, también se odiaba por haberlo engañado, ¿en qué la estaba convirtiendo CRUEL?

Sí, se sentía desesperada por conseguir la cura, ¿qué precio estaba dispuesta a pagar con tal de no convertirse en esas criaturas sin humanidad que tanto aborrecía? En un principio no le cabía la menor duda de lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo pero de pronto toda esa decisión se había esfumado y la situación a la que se enfrentaban sus amigas y ella, ponía en duda su propósito.

De un momento a otro, las explosiones creadas por los relámpagos al tocar tierra cesaron y la lluvia calló a trompicones al momento en que Regina se retiró los binoculares dejándose caer en el suelo con un suspiro.

-Lo lograron, ya están en la ciudad. – les informó.

Lydia se tendió al lado de su amiga sintiéndose de lo más exhausta. Las tres solo querían descansar, tomarse un minuto para respirar y dejar que toda la adrenalina se esfumara para poder dejarles pensar en como aislar a Thomas de su grupo pues lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Lydia se preguntó si nuevamente fingirse una Crank demente seria la clave.

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

La ministra Ava Paige entró en la sala de observación y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en un saludo respetuoso.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas del desierto? – preguntó con un buen humor.

-Bastante bien, ministra. Más interesantes de lo esperado. – respondió Janson – El grupo A ya alcanzó la ciudad y estamos listos para que Jorge Díaz haga su aparición, mientras que las tres chicas del grupo B no les pierden la pista y siguen enfocadas en su propósito.

-¿Y Lydia?

-Hemos obtenido muy buenos resultados por su parte, ha demostrado gran liderazgo desde que se separaron del grupo B pero lo más interesante son las lecturas de su Zona Letal desde aquel incidente con el recluta A-5.

La ministra se acercó a una de las computadoras donde Janson le mostró un diagrama del cerebro de Lydia y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al notar las lecturas a las que se refería el hombre. Janson le indicó a una de las personas enfrente de las pantallas que le mostrara a la ministra ciertas imágenes en específico y en la pantalla más grande aparecieron Lydia y Newt en el desierto la primer noche que se reencontraron.

-¡Pero que hermoso reencuentro, y miren la zona Letal de Lydia! – exclamó deleitada Ava – Sin duda podríamos obtener muy buenos paradigmas si continúa así.

Alguien en la sala se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué quiere decir, ministra? – preguntó con cautela la doctora Wright.

La sonrisa de Ava Paige se ensanchó aún más de manera felina y juntó ambas manos con elegancia detrás de su espalda.

-Hagan que Newt y Lydia pasen más tiempo juntos, hagan todo lo posible por juntarlos, y para asegurar el éxito, denle una memoria a Newt, una memoria de Lydia. Algo significante.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Cumpliendo como todos los viernes les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia! Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les guste lo malvada que soy jajaja y hoy lo he vuelto a hacer! Los he dejado nuevamente en suspenso con este capi que fue un poco pequeño pero no se preocupen puede que actualize un poco mas pronto de lo que ustedes creen ;D**

 **Lo se Lydia es malvada pero no tanto como CRUEL jaja ok no. Ustedes sigan leyendo**

 **Que creen que Newt vaya a recordar sobre Lydia? Espero sus supocisiones y si les gusto no olviden dejarme un review pues me animan a seguir subiendo capitulos. Tambien no olviden darle follow si son nuevos leyendolo y si les gusto**

 **Me despido**

 **-Bonnie**


	7. Capítulo 6

I Remember You

6

Promesa Incumplida

 _~Newt_

Se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo peor del caso era que recordaba todo, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella y lo que le había dicho, todo hasta que lo golpeó sin razón alguna. Newt se quejó y se colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, maldijo en voz baja. Se encontraba rodeado de los demás Habitantes quienes uno a uno fueron despertando conforme a los sonidos en el cielo se escuchaban cada vez con más fuerza y el viento les hacía casi imposible el ver.

Pronto emprendieron el viaje a la ciudad pero en el transcurso le fue casi imposible hablar con Minho, quería contarle que había visto a la Crank del desierto y ya no dudaba que hubiese sido un producto de su imaginación sin embargo la situación en el desierto no lo ameritó. El cielo gris anunciaba una tormenta, una tormenta que desencadenó toda su furia sobre los Habitantes. Los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo tocaron tierra y cuando lo hacían sacudían todo dejando cráteres de destrucción así como también fatales consecuencias para los que eran alcanzados por estos. Perdieron a un gran número de Habitantes en el camino pero al final consiguieron llegar a la ciudad justo antes de que los relámpagos cesaran y la lluvia inofensiva los sustituyera.

Por un momento, mientras Newt corría, se olvidó de todo. Dejó de pensar en la Crank y su propuesta, en CRUEL y su cura para la Llamarada que según ellos, todos los Habitantes incluyéndolo, ya la tenían; en su cojera, en cuantos a su alrededor lograban ponerse de pie y continuar, en los ojos de la Crank del desierto, en todo lo que no involucrara su supervivencia y también en que quizá no hubiera sido mala idea aceptar el mapa que ella le había ofrecido.

Una vez que todos los sobrevivientes estuvieron a salvo de la tormenta, Newt se dejó colapsar como muchos ya habían hecho. Jamás se había sentido tan exhausto y en cuanto se quedó dormido; por primera vez soñó con su pasado, con un recuerdo.

…

Newt jamás había visto a una chica llorar, no supo como reaccionar al ver una figura de cabello castaño llorando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, de espaldas a él. _¿Qué debe hacer uno cuando una chica llora?_ Cruzó su mente aquel pensamiento.

Dio un paso en la extraña habitación y al instante la chica se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia él, sus cuerpos se tocaron pues prácticamente ella se había lanzado hacia él, aferrándose al cuello de su camisa con su llanto aumentando. Los brazos de Newt automáticamente la rodearon y ocultó su rostro en su cabello, su cabello olía a canela.

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó tomando su rostro en sus manos para mirarla a la cara.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas, fue un breve vistazo pues la chica volvió a aferrarse a su camisa empapándola con sus lágrimas, pero bastó lo suficiente como para que Newt la reconociera con todo y que se veía más joven.

-Nos van a separar, CRUEL ha mentido y me van a separar de ustedes, los escuche hablando sobre querer mandarme a mi primero a otro lugar lejos de aquí.

Newt arrugó el entrecejo y la apartó de su lado para mirarla otra vez.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde te quieren mandar?

-A una especie de prueba, lo llamaron El Laberinto.

Newt no supo por qué pero se sintió horrorizado al escuchar que la iban a alejar de su lado, deseó que todo fuera mentira pero su llanto le confirmaba todo lo contrario.

-Newt no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, no puedo permitir que me separen de Charlie. – levantó su mirada y su mano le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, a lo que cerró los ojos en deleite con su tacto –, de ti.

Abrió los ojos y colocó su mano sobre la de ella brindándole la fortaleza que bien necesitaba, al menos por el momento.

-Eso no va a pasar, pensaremos en algo, te lo prometo, Lydia. – dijo depositando un casto beso en la mano ajena.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y no dejó que ella lo notase, la volvió a abrazar envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras ella temblaba conforme a sus sollozos.

Newt había temido tanto que llegase ese momento por el que todos los reclutados pasaban y no se dio cuenta de que le estaba prometiendo algo imposible.

…

Se despertó con un sobresalto y se alegró al instante al ver que los demás seguían dormidos pues no deseaba que nadie se enterase de lo que había soñado o más bien, lo que había recordado.

Su nombre era Lydia. La Crank del desierto se llamaba Lydia, y de una u otra manera la conocía, la recordaba, ella había formado parte de su pasado y había sido alguien importante para él.

Tomó un par de bocanadas para normalizar su respiración. Siempre se había preguntado como sería el poder recordar partes de su pasado así como varios de los Habitantes habían podido hacer, nunca pensó que le ocurriría sin el pinchazo de un Penitente. _Quizá y el golpe que me dio con su arco tenga algo que ver._

Aquel recuerdo no le decía mucho, dado que en su mente surgieron cientos de preguntas sin respuesta, se sintió sumamente ansioso por poder verla una vez más. Le gustaba la manera en la que en el recuerdo ella lo había acariciado, en como lo había abrazado apenas lo vio, en como lo habían mirado aquellos ojos verdes…pero no entendía por qué lo había tocado de esa forma y lo que había mencionado sobre que los iban a separar. Pero sobretodo la sola mención de CRUEL. ¿Habían estado juntos antes en CRUEL? ¿Cómo es que se habían conocido? ¿Cómo es que ella era una Crank en el desierto que poseía un mapa con indicaciones hacia el mismo lugar que sus amigos y él se dirigían?

Fue entonces cuando Newt calló en una conclusión que ni el mismo quería que fuese si quiera posible, _¿y si ella es del grupo B?_ se preguntó a si mismo ya que después del todo se trataba de una chica. Esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

Consternado miró hacia una de las ventanas del edificio donde se encontraban y la visualizó afuera en la lluvia, empapada de los pies a la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada siniestra. Newt se talló los ojos para mirar mejor y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el exterior, Lydia ya había desaparecido. Esa vez tenía que haberlo imaginado por lo que sacudió la cabeza y pegando la espalda contra la pared se volvió a quedar dormido.

Al poco tiempo volvió a despertar, los sucesos del día anterior y el recuerdo de Lydia lo asaltaron de nuevo ahuyentando todo cansancio. Minutos después Thomas se despertó y le hizo una pregunta, Newt decidió no contarle nada a nadie sobre el recuerdo que creía haber recuperado, ni si quiera a Minho; por lo que tendría que poner su mejor cara y aparentar que no le pasaba nada, nada que involucrase a la Crank del desierto, Lydia.

Aquel recuerdo seria su mayor secreto a partir de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

 **Y que creen? Mentí jajajaja**

 **Lo siento no me pude contener y decidí subir este capitulo más (que esta igual o más cortito que el anterior)... creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre actualizar con dos capitulos pero es que la mayoria ya los tengo escritos y quiero ir un poco mas rapido con la historia para que la puedan disfrutar :D**

 **Espero sus reviews comentando que les pareció, jitomataso, sugerencias, comentarios y por supuesto si tienen una idea para ayudarme, eso siempre es bienvenido ñ.ñ**

 **I-am-a-fangirl-744: muchas gracias! me encanta leer tus reviews...aww soy cruel y no del bueno? no si soy buena, no me atreví a dejarlos con la duda sobre el ultimo capituloy ntp ya pronto vienen mas momentos LydiaxNewt. sigue leyendo ;)**

 **Mmegi: tu review me dejó pensando tambien jajaja xD y decidí que te hare caso, habrá un enfrentamiento entre Lydia y Minho pero sssshh tu no sabes nada jajaja ok no...lo malo es que falta mucho para eso u.u apenas pude incorporarlo a lo que recientemente he escrito. Espero te hayan gustado estos capis y gracias por tus reviews n.n. Yo espero ansiosa que actualizes la tuya**

 **Madison Sargue: me estoy apurando como prometí jajaja y bueno gracias por tus reviews! Sabes que te quiero loca.**

 **Guest: muchas gracias anonimo por molestarte en comentar!**

 **Y bueno eso es todo, los veo el proximo viernes.**

 **Bonnie fuera!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Porque un par de dialogos en este capítulo no me pertenecen al igual que The Maze Runner, todo es perteneciente a James Dashner salvo algunas creaciones que son mias.**

I Remember You

7

Odio hacia los Cranks

 _~Lydia_

-Lydia, la lluvia se ha detenido – dijo Regina - ¿Qué sigue?

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces tratando de despejar su mente, se sentía fuera de si desde que se habían refugiado de la tormenta y no hacia otra cosa que no fuera pensar en todo lo ocurrido y en como había puesto la vida de sus amigas en peligro con un plan tan erróneo. No quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a creer que el plan de Teresa en comparación con el suyo no se escuchaba tan mal después de todo. Bien podrían dar media vuelta con las manos vacías, aun se encontraban a tiempo, no le importaría quedar humillada frente a Teresa mientras pudiera regresar a Clara y Regina con bien, al menos lo habrían intentado.

-¿Lydia? – volvió a llamarla Regina.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar, tenían razón, mi plan es suicidio seguro.

Regina y Clara se miraron confundidas dado que no se esperaban aquella respuesta por parte de su líder.

-Pero estamos tan cerca de lograrlo… – dijo Clara.

-Y por eso mismo ya no deseo ponerlas más en peligro. Así que será mejor que regresemos con las demás y les digamos que lo intentamos.

Todo entusiasmo y obstinación habían desaparecido en la voz de Lydia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba dando por vencida, se estaba dejando vencer ante CRUEL, y Regina no lo iba a permitir, la conocía y esa no era la Lydia que no le temía a nada que le pusieran enfrente.

-Basta – dijo con severidad la rubia –, no dejare que sigas hablando así por que la Lydia que yo conozco no se deja vencer tan fácilmente. – se puso de pie tomando sus armas – Así que, cariño, toma tus cosas y pon toda tu mierda en orden porque ahora mismo iremos por Thomas, lo sacaremos de ahí aunque tenga que ser de las pelotas y entonces sí, regresaremos con las demás.

Las palabras de Regina consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa a Lydia, la rubia le tendió una mano y Lydia se la tomó sin hesitación ya que tenía razón, estaba actuando como una cría asustadiza y ya no era momento de echarse para atrás y llorar solo porque las cosas se habían tornado difíciles.

Las tres muchachas se armaron y bebieron lo poco que les quedaba de agua antes de salir una vez más al calor del desierto que a pesar de la lluvia seguía siendo igual de mortal. Regina salió primero decidiendo guiarlas hacia donde quería.

-Por aquí, los vi ocultarse en ese edificio.

A Lydia le pareció casi cómico que solo un par de metros las separaran del grupo A y se sintió realmente estúpida ya que teniéndolos tan cerca bien habrían podido llevar a cabo el plan ya que sus números habían reducido y según Regina, no portaban ningún tipo de armas.

Caminaba con decisión cuando de pronto detectó movimiento en el edificio al que se dirigían, frenó de golpe y jaló consigo a Clara pegándola hacia el muro de un edificio a un costado.

-¡Regina!

En cuanto la rubia se volvió con una ceja alzada, Lydia le hizo señas para que mirase lo que ella había visto y se ocultara donde ella y Clara. Regina haciendo caso se giró en la dirección indicada y el alma se le vino a los pies al observar que un grupo de personas se encontraban trepando al edificio en el que el grupo A se resguardaba y desaparecían a través de una ventana rota ubicada pisos arriba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr devuelta con sus amigas y se pegó al muro de igual manera.

-¿Serán…?

-Cranks, y de los listos. – respondió Lydia antes de que pudiese completar la frase.

Clara y Regina tragaron saliva con fuerza sabiendo de sobra que si se acercaban ellas también terminarían siendo el desayuno de aquel grupo de Cranks. En cambio Lydia ya había recuperado su coraje, se había criado entre Cranks y a decir verdad tampoco les temía, por lo que en cuanto el ultimo Crank desapareció de su vista e ingresó en el edificio, Lydia abandonó su lugar y trotó en la misma dirección que se dirigían en un principio, ignorando las voces de sus amigas.

Las dos muchachas no tardaron mucho en seguirla y se colocaron en cuclillas con la espalda contra la pared del edificio de los chicos. Los escuchaban hablar entre ellos con toda la normalidad del mundo, ignorando que una banda de Cranks se encontraba arriba de sus narices pero… ¿dónde estaban los Cranks? Lydia miró hacia arriba pero no consiguió visualizar nada debido a la altura del edificio y por los rayos del sol.

Con una sola seña les indico a sus amigas que aguardaran, conocía el comportamiento de los Cranks y solo era cuestión de minutos para que decidieran atacar, si no lo hacían, entonces ingresarían en el edificio y tomarían a Thomas de una vez por todas, con o sin Cranks al asecho.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en los que no sucedía nada así que Lydia comenzó a contar con los dedos indicándoles que se prepararan para ingresar cuando la conversación que los chicos mantenían se vio interrumpida por una voz nueva y de aspecto mayor.

-¿Comida? – dijo un Crank.

El corazón de Lydia dio un salto, a su lado Clara se sobresaltó y de no ser porque Regina le cubrió la boca, hubiera gritado tan alto que las hubiesen descubierto por igual. Lydia se dio la vuelta y se agachó para observar lo que ocurría allá dentro a través de la ranura entre dos tablas de madera.

Se le heló la sangre con lo que vio.

El propietario de aquella voz se dejó mostrar lanzándose desde pisos arriba en un movimiento lleno de agilidad, era un hombre no muy joven y de rasgos hispánicos.

-Me llamo Jorge y soy el Crank que manda en este lugar.

Lydia arrugó la nariz recordando cuanto detestaba a los Cranks, todos los recuerdos que había recuperado cuando el Penitente la pinchó estaban llenos de ellos. Se había criado entre Cranks pues ella siempre creyó que los recuerdos de sus padres trataban de dos abusivos que se divertían matando del miedo a ella y a su hermano. Cuando fue capaz de recordar, lo único que entendía era que sus padres estaban locos y que nunca la quisieron, por ello mismo se escapó con su hermano para protegerlo pero la gente en el mundo estaba igual de desquiciada y cuando la Rata les habló sobre la Llamarada, entendió que sus padres no la odiaban sino que ya estaban contagiados por el virus. Lydia había sido muy pequeña como para poder comprenderlo y solo recordaba las partes malas como cuando sus padres hablaban cosas sin sentido entre ellos.

Una sola oración que Lydia siempre escuchaba en sus pesadillas era la voz de su madre diciendo:

-Preferiría mil veces arrancarles los ojos y comérmelos antes que dejar que se los llevaran como a todos los demás Munis. Mis hijos jamás van a pertenecerles a esa desquiciada organización.

Aquella sola oración fue la que hizo dar media vuelta y huir, con solo diez años tomó a su hermano de seis y se escaparon sin tener mejor suerte en las calles ya que a donde que iban no podían evitar toparse con Cranks hasta que CRUEL los encontró y los llevó a lo que creyeron que sería un sitio mejor. Y Lydia lo creyó por un tiempo, creyó que con CRUEL estarían a salvo, creyó que era bueno…hasta que recuperó el recuerdo de aquella escena cuando decidieron mandarla al Laberinto en contra de su voluntad. Y una conversación con una mujer que no reconocía, una mujer que aparentaba ser un ángel.

- _He escuchado que te estas negando a seguir cooperando, ¿por qué Lydia?_ – le preguntaba la mujer en el recuerdo.

- _Porque me han mentido._ – respondía una Lydia de tan solo trece o catorce años.

- _¿En qué te hemos mentido?_

- _Me van a separar de todos ellos, los de mi edad; quieren mandarme a un laberinto. ¿Por qué? Yo creí que siempre iba a estar aquí, a salvo._

La mujer le sonreía con más fuerza, casi orgullo.

- _Y lo estarás, Lydia. Recuerda el propósito que todos ustedes tienen aquí, para salvar a la raza humana. ¿Qué no es eso lo que quieres para tu hermano? ¿Un mundo en el que esté a salvo?_

- _¡Sí pero yo no firme para que me separaran de él! – exclamaba golpeando un montículo de hojas frente a ella, mandándolas a volar y a lo que la mujer solo la miraba con una expresión serena. – ¡No soy de su propiedad!_

- _Lydia, Lydia_ – le decía como si ya lo hubiese repetido un sinfín de veces – _tienes que entender que CRUEL es bueno…_

Y eso era todo lo que recordaba, nada sin mucho sentido, salvo dos cosas: uno, CRUEL no era bueno; dos, detestaba a los Cranks con todo su ser pues eran la razón de su desgracia.

No se había percatado que su mente se había puesto a recordarle uno a uno aquellos recuerdos hasta que Regina le jaló ligeramente de su chaqueta, sacándola del trance en el que se encontraba. Lydia parpadeó y relajó su mandíbula, volvió su atención a lo que ocurría en el interior del edificio.

Todo un grupo de Cranks ya los rodeaba y al parecer una pelea había ocurrido pues Thomas sujetaba al chico asiático por el pecho y el Crank de nombre Jorge, tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca.

-Tú y yo. Diez minutos. Solos. Es todo lo que pido. Puedes llevar todas las armas que quieras. – le dijo Thomas al Crank. El Crank aceptó y Lydia observó como se movían a través de la habitación hacia otro lado.

Supo que se perdería de la conversación por lo que decidió seguirles aunque fuese por la parte exterior del edificio.

Sin erguirse comenzó a moverse sumamente despacio intentando adivinar hacia que parte del edificio se habían movido basándose en lo poco que podía escuchar.

-¡Lydia! – Regina le había hablado en un susurro y la castaña solo se volvió para indicarle con gesto familiar que guardara silencio y esperara.

Se mantuvo con la espalda pegada a la pared del edificio hasta que por fortuna dio con el alcance de una ventana donde en el interior Thomas se había sentado a hablar con Jorge en otra habitación. Sudando y con el corazón acelerado se agachó y se puso a escuchar sin mover un solo musculo.

No escuchó nada que no supiera, simplemente Thomas le contó sobre quienes eran y de dónde venían. Al final consiguió que Jorge lo ayudara a atravesar la ciudad a cambio de que lo dejarían entrar al Refugio con ellos. Aquello no le pareció en lo absoluto a Lydia pues cambiaba todos sus planes, pero si ella y sus amigas también deseaban salir con vida de la ciudad no habría de otra que seguirlos y esperar al momento adecuado para llevar a cabo lo que llevaban días tratando de conseguir. Y parecía no haber otra alternativa.

Volvió con Clara y Regina tan pronto escuchó a Thomas y Jorge salir de la habitación. Con otro gesto les indicó que escucharan lo que estaban por decir, Clara ya tenía mejor aspecto y Regina se encontraba igual de intrigada que Lydia por su siguiente movimiento.

-Este es el plan. – habló el Crank líder – Brenda y yo vamos a acompañar a estos parásitos al depósito para que coman algo. Luego nos reuniremos todos en la Torre, digamos, en una hora a partir de este momento. A las doce en punto. Traeremos la comida para el resto de ustedes.

Hubo opresión por parte del grupo de Cranks pero al final decidieron marcharse.

Si Lydia creía que estando afuera no corrían peligro, se equivocó lo suficiente hasta que los escuchó salir por una puerta trasera ubicada a tan solo pasos de donde las tres chicas yacían agachadas. Regina tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Clara por segunda vez ya que la morena se echó a llorar apenas se dio cuenta y Lydia le tomo de una mano para calmarla mientras pegaba la espalda contra la pared lo más que podía. _No den vuelta hacia la derecha_ suplicó en su fuero interno. Por fortuna el grupo de Cranks se marchó en la dirección contraria como si hubiesen sucumbido a los deseos de Lydia y solo así las chicas recuperaron la respiración justo al momento en que Thomas y su grupo dejaban el edificio siguiendo a los dos Cranks que se habían quedado, Jorge y la tal Brenda.

Lydia no habló hasta que se marchó el último de los chicos.

-Ni creas que los vamos a seguir. – dijo Clara quitándose la mano de Regina y limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

-Escucha, sé que suena loco pero si esos dos Cranks saben como salir de esta maldita ciudad sin correr tanto riesgo, yo los voy a seguir. Olviden a Thomas, esta es la única alternativa que nos queda.

Clara negó con la cabeza echándose a llorar nuevamente, algo que Lydia jamás había presenciado, todas las exploradoras se caracterizaban por nunca mostrarse así de débiles. Lydia por lo general le diría que se recompusiera hablándole con dureza o bien despojándola de su título de exploradora, sin embargo no encontró el valor necesario si ella misma la había arrastrado a aquella situación, era lógico que estuviera aterrada.

Regina tuvo que nuevamente tomar el control y Lydia no pudo sentirse más agradecida.

-Clara, déjalo ya. Si vas a seguir comportándote como una mariquita, te aconsejo que regreses con Teresa y las otras. Tú eliges. Nosotras o ellas, ¿con quién yace tu lealtad?

No fueron las palabras que Lydia hubiera usado pero tuvieron mejor efecto de lo esperado y una vez que Clara se limpió la cara, siguieron el camino que los otros habían tomado, esperando no perderles el rastro.

El camino resultó más fácil y corto de lo esperado que Lydia pensó que se trataba de una broma, ningún Crank rondaba por ahí y no comprendía si eso podía ser una buena o mala señal. Se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia, escondiéndose entre las sombras de un callejón y miraron como el grupo A descendía por unas escaleras perdiéndose en lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo.

Lydia se mordió el labio preguntándose si sería buena idea seguirles hasta allá abajo.

Clara o Regina, no prestó atención, le jaló de la chaqueta por segunda ocasión.

-Estoy pensando. – indicó sin mirar quien le había tirado de la chaqueta, lo único que hacia aquella prenda era estorbarle y hacerla morir aún más de calor.

Volvió a sentir un tercer tirón solo que fue más desesperado por lo que se giró de mala gana.

-¿Ahora qué pa…– no fue capaz de terminar la oración ya que detrás de ellas en el callejón, había una figura mirándolas, un hombre, un Crank.

Lydia de inmediato se descolgó su arco y le apuntó sin hesitación pero una voz evitó que le disparara al Crank.

-Miren lo que me encontré. – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Lydia se volvió de inmediato sin dejar de apuntar con su arco, Regina por igual se había armado mientras Clara vigilaba ambas retaguardias temblando de miedo – Parece que estas tres pollitas se le perdieron a Jorge, ¿qué hacemos con ellas?

Lydia lo reconoció de inmediato, era el hombre mayor que había cuestionado a Jorge y el mismo que el líder de los Cranks había mandado a la Torre, el tal… ¿Cómo lo había llamado? _Barkley._

Pero eso no era lo que importaba, pronto el grupo de Cranks las rodeó, dejándolas sin salida en aquel callejón.

* * *

 **Cumpliendo con actualizar los viernes!** **Hola mis queridas larchas lectoras!**

 **Siento que este capitulo solo haya sido desde el punto de vista de Lydia pero tenia que ser asi...a esto lo suelo llamar "capitulo conector" ya veran porque, yo solo les digo, no desesperen que ya vienen mas capitulos con momentos de LydiaxNewt se los juro xD**

 **Muchas gracias por molestarse con sus reviews!**

 **Mmegi: Poco a poco ahi voy avanzandola e.e pero me alegra que te este gustando! Y respecto a lo que dijiste sobre Lydia siendo la activa de la relacion...me hiciste reir muchisimo! y descuida creeme que entiendo a que te refieres *cejas* Tus reviews me sacan una gran sonrisa y me motivan a seguir. Ya me pasare por la tuya, lo siento mucho si no lo he echo xD**

 **I-am-a-fangirl-744: descuida! un review de mas no hace daño hahahaha tus reviews tambien hacen mis dias! lamento decepsionarte con este cap pero te prometo que los proximos los vas a amar. Tu aguarda.**

 **Madison Sargue: Tambien siento decepcionarte pues hoy solo les traigo un solo cap...cof..el proximo aun no lo acabo de pasar a word...cof...cof pero bueno gracias por tu apoyo mejor amiga! espero hayas disfrutado el cap.**

 **Y bueno ya las dejo porque es un poco tarde y ya no se ni que escribo xD.**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews y las leo el proximo viernes.**

 **-Bonnie**


	9. Capítulo 8

I Remember You

8

Perdida

-¡Aléjate de nosotras! – exclamó Lydia apuntando a Barkely con su flecha – No te acerques más o la flecha sale volando.

Barkely se rio admirando la valentía de Lydia y con un dedo acarició la punta de la flecha que tenía frente a él.

-No tienes las agallas, jovencita.

Lydia entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la flecha resbalara un poco de sus dedos pero sin soltarla lo cual hizo a Barkely pegar un buen brinco al igual que los Cranks a sus costados.

-No tientes tu suerte, no querrás averiguarlo, ¿cierto? – gruñó.

El hombre volvió a reír alzando ambas manos y dejándolas caer a los costados, ni con esa súbdita acción Lydia y sus amigas bajaron las armas.

-Mira jovencita, no sé de donde vinieron todos ustedes pero son realmente valientes, Jorge será muy tonto como para correr sus riesgos pero nosotros no. Él dijo que ayudaría a los muchachos, – su voz se volvió más siniestra, maliciosa, por lo que Lydia tensó su flecha lista para soltarla. – no dijo nada sobre muchachas – sus ojos recorrieron a cada una de las chicas con descaro. – y ustedes están tan bonitas que vendrían siendo un buen aperitivo.

Ese era el tipo de Cranks con los que Lydia estaba muy familiarizada, sabia de sobra que el hombre no estaba mintiendo y se encontraban en un inmenso peligro porque el resto de los Cranks se veían igual de decididos a lo que su líder sugiriera.

Pegado la espalda con la de sus amigas, observó su alrededor y notó que por la parte trasera del callejón había menos Cranks que los que tenía enfrente. Contaría con una sola oportunidad, sonaba desquiciada pero era lo único que se le ocurría si deseaban librarse del grupo que las tenía acorraladas.

-¿Recuerdan lo que me prometieron? – susurró a Regina y Clara.

-¡Lydia, este aun no es el momento! – gritó Regina.

-Sí lo es. – Lydia apuntó su arma hacia un Crank obstruyendo su dirección hacia el callejón – Corran. – susurró por lo bajo para que solo sus amigas fueran capaz de escucharla, acto seguido la flecha de su arco salió disparada directo a la cabeza del Crank.

Regina y Clara comprendieron el mensaje y se abrieron paso entre los Cranks golpeando y acuchillando. Antes de que Barkely pudiera reaccionar Lydia se volvió hacia él y disparó otra flecha atinándole a su pie ya que no tenía intenciones de asesinarlo, solo conseguir tiempo para que pudieran huir. El hombre aulló de dolor y varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a él brindándoles a las chicas la escapada perfecta. Lydia se deshizo de dos flechas más y golpeó con el arco a los Cranks restantes en su camino hasta que finalmente pudieron correr por el callejón, dirigiéndose en otra dirección, adentrándose más en la ciudad.

-¡No sean idiotas, vayan por ellas! – gritó en la lejanía Barkely.

Correr se volvió su única opción. No era la primera vez que corrían para salvar sus vidas, lo único diferente era que ya no se encontraban corriendo en el laberinto como cualquier otro día. Se alejaron por completo de donde por última vez habían visto al grupo A y Lydia se despidió por completo de la posibilidad de volver a encontrarlos. Lo único que quedaba era perder a los Cranks que les perseguían y después abandonar la ciudad, abortando el plan de una vez.

Atravesaron calles y rodearon edificios y los Cranks no parecían darse por vencidos, que estuvieran familiarizados con la ciudad era una desventaja para ellas ya que resultaba imposible perderlos giraran por donde giraran. Y justo cuando Lydia pensó que su situación no podría empeorar, se toparon con algo mucho peor.

Al girar en una esquina de una calle, Lydia los divisó de inmediato y frenó de golpe ocasionando que Regina y Clara se estrellaran contra ella, no hubo oportunidad para reclamos pues alertaron a las criaturas que habían alrededor de un vehículo engullendo con violencia y chillidos descomunales algo que Lydia no se atrevió a si quiera mirar. En cuanto escucharon a las chicas, las criaturas centraron toda su atención en ellas.

Lydia no sabía que Cranks eran peores, si los idos o los no tan idos. Las tres chicas se congelaron mientras el grupo de cinco Cranks idos las olfateaba y comenzaba a asecharlas con lentitud como animales.

Las voces de sus perseguidores se escucharon cada vez más cerca, contaban con segundos antes de volver a quedar acorraladas. No hubo necesidad de que una de ellas hablara, era claro lo que tenían que hacer, pues preferían enfrentarse a cinco Cranks que a la docena que las venia persiguiendo.

Lydia soltó la primera flecha antes de que las atacaran, dándole en el blanco mientras Regina y Clara se encontraban en desventaja. Ya solo le quedaban tres flechas y Lydia se percató de que cada una no podría vencer a un Crank por su cuenta por lo que comenzó a mirar en todas sus direcciones buscando una alternativa cuando al final de la calle divisó escaleras similares a las que el grupo A había tomado, quizá en aquellos túneles pudiesen perder a los Cranks si se daban prisa.

-¡Ahí! – gritó Lydia sobre los gruñidos inhumanos de los Cranks idos y apuntó con un brazo a donde se iba a dirigir.

-¡Ahí están! – escuchó a uno de los Cranks no tan idos gritar a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos! – les indicó Lydia dejando de forcejear contra una mujer Crank que moría por probarle un pedazo, después ayudó a Clara a quitarse a un Crank acuchillándolo en un costado.

Corrieron hacia la entrada de los túneles invadidas por la adrenalina, ignorando los sonidos de los Cranks al encontrarse cara a cara con los del grupo de Barkely. Con las esperanzas de que eso los mantuviera ocupados, las chicas descendieron las escaleras y la oscuridad las rodeó de inmediato. El interior parecía ser una serie de corredores que no parecían tener fin, un paso representaba no volver a ver la luz del sol por seguro, cosa que las hizo frenar en el último peldaño de los escalones.

-¿Por dónde? – chilló Clara.

A donde miraran resultaba imposible poder distinguir algo salvo unas cuantas paredes y tuberías, lo que le daba aspecto de ser un cuarto de máquinas.

-Escóndanse detrás de aquellas tuberías – les indicó Lydia a sus dos amigas – Rápido.

Obedeciendo a su líder, Regina y Clara corrieron a donde les había indicado mientras que Lydia corrió a esconderse detrás de una máquina enorme que parecía tener años de no usarse. Pronto escucharon el sonido de pasos al pie de las escaleras y estos frenaron de golpe.

-Entraron en el submundo – dijo un Crank descendiendo un escalón. – Será mejor que vayamos por ellas, no podrán llegar muy lejos.

-¡No! – respondió una voz femenina – Barkely dijo que lo volaría. Ellas ya no son nuestro problema, vámonos aquí antes de que explote.

A Lydia la embargaron dos tipos de emociones, alivio al escuchar que se marchaban y terror por lo que habían dicho, que Barkely iba a hacer que la estructura donde se encontraba volara. De ser así, Lydia y sus amigas tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Los Cranks se marcharon.

Salieron de sus escondites y se colocaron frente a las escaleras echando un vistazo para asegurarse de que se encontraban solas.

-¿Por qué habrían de volar esto? – preguntó Regina.

Lydia se encogió de hombros con poca cosa.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no les preguntaste? – respondió Lydia con sarcasmo. – Pero no quiero descubrirlo así que salgamos de aquí.

En ese preciso momento el ruido de dicha explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y sacudió con gran fuerza en donde las chicas se encontraban. Una ráfaga de polvo y tierra atravesó el pasillo imposibilitándoles el ver, la estructura crujió arriba de ellas y acto seguido grandes pedazos de cemento comenzaron a desmoronarse sobre ellas.

-¡Retrocedan! – Lydia gritó a sus amigas e instintivamente empujó a Regina y Clara lejos de ella, donde todos los pedazos caían.

Retrocedió por igual para protegerse pero los pedazos cada vez se hicieron más grandes y la habitación continuaba sacudiéndose con violencia. Lydia gritó los nombres de sus amigas y ellas el de ella.

Lydia se tambaleó al tiempo y en ese mismo instante sintió como algo le golpeaba debajo del hombro con tal estrepito que lanzó un grito de dolor, se colocó la mano en la zona herida e intentó correr hacia las escaleras pero con la vista obstruida por el polvo tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Perdió el conocimiento por unos cuantos minutos y mientras yacía tirada sobre el suelo, recobró un recuerdo más.

…

No podía tener más de catorce años, se veía tan feliz como nunca, reía de algo y su risa le pareció algo extraño de escuchar. Yacía sentada con las piernas cruzadas observando a un muchacho de piel morena que parecía estar contando algo bastante gracioso pues el circulo de muchachos a su alrededor se reían por igual, entre sus piernas se encontraba sentado un niño regordete y de cabello castaño como el de ella, lo único que no compartían era el color de ojos, el pequeño los tenía de color azul y el también parecía reírse de lo que Lydia reía.

Luego la imagen se distorsionó y Lydia se vio a si misma caminando por un pasillo con el chico rubio del grupo A, Newt, quien llevaba en brazos al niño pequeño que se encontraba dormido. Lydia sonreía mientras hablaban al ir caminando, Newt también lo hacía. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un compartimiento y Newt depositó en los brazos de Lydia al pequeño que bien parecía pesar pero Lydia le dijo que no había problema alguno y lo cargó hacia el interior del compartimiento. Acostó al niño en su correspondiente cama haciéndolo con delicadeza y con cierto aire maternal depositó un beso entre los mechones de cabello que le cubrían la frente.

-Descansa, Charlie. – le dijo.

Volvió hacia donde Newt aun permanecía en la entrada de aquella habitación. Intercambiaron un par de comentarios riendo por lo bajo y cuando Newt le dijo que ya debía marcharse, Lydia le dijo:

-Gracias por cargar a mi hermano hasta acá. – y colocándose más de cerca de él, Lydia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Newt se sonrojó al instante pero de igual manera le devolvió el beso solo que un poco más cerca de la comisura de los labios y se retiró deseándole una buena noche.

…

Cuando Lydia abrió los ojos su visión estaba borrosa, escuchaba un zumbido taladrándole los oídos y parpadeó con fuerza para aclarar su visión. Intentó levantarse pero al instante que colocó ambas manos contra el suelo, un dolor insoportable le rasgó el brazo haciéndola gritar. Su grito hizo eco en la habitación. Impulsándose con un solo brazo consiguió levantarse, una vez de pie se llevó una mano hacia el brazo que le punzaba y a través de la tela de su chaqueta sintió al material húmedo. Observó su mano notando que esta se había teñido de rojo, de sangre.

Apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, se encontraba en un lugar distinto al que había estado momentos atrás con Clara y Regina.

Recordó a sus dos amigas de golpe y se giró buscándolas cuando se percató de la enorme pila de rocas que había enfrente de ella bloqueándole el paso, recordó lo último que había hecho cuando la explosión sucedió y eso había sido empujar a Regina y Clara para protegerlas de los pedazos de cemento que se desprendían del techo.

El terror la sacudió e importándole poco el dolor en su brazo, corrió hacia el montículo e intentó mover los gigantescos bloques de cemento.

-¡Regina! ¡Clara! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por mover las rocas.

Sus amigas tenían que estar del otro lado por lo que continuó gritando igual de alto sin obtener respuesta alguna. _No, no, no pueden estar muertas._

-¡Regina! ¡Clara! ¿Pueden oírme?

Nada. Solo el silencio de un túnel colapsado como respuesta.

-¡Clara! ¡Regina! Vayan de regreso con las demás, ¿me escuchan? ¡Vuelvan con las demás, ahí nos veremos!

Lydia comenzó a golpear los escombros llena de desesperación por no saber si sus amigas se encontraban bien, no sabía si estaban heridas, igual de desesperadas o si estaban muertas. El dolor en su brazo y la frustración la hicieron gritar de dolor una vez más mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas con las uñas llenas de sangre por haber intentado mover aquellos imposibles escombros. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar su rostro, se sujetó a una roca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Lo prometieron. – sollozó.

Sintiéndose incapaz de moverse un centímetro más, Lydia se arrastró a las escaleras y las subió lentamente tambaleándose y apretando los dientes debido al dolor de su brazo, con su otra mano tocando la pared para guiarse. Después de una subida exhaustiva, la cegadora luz del desierto la volvió a azotar y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo sano intentando visualizar lo que fuera, pero sus piernas ya no pudieron soportarla y calló de cara al suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí tendida sin poder encontrar la fuera necesaria para poder levantarse pero de un momento a otro una fuerza desconocida tomo posesión de ella e hizo que se levantara con su última reserva de energía. Dio dos pasos hacia la derecha, en la dirección que dos figuras se dirigían hacia ella moviéndose con velocidad. _Genial, y aquí es donde muero a manos de un Crank_ pensó. Sin embargo conforme a las dos figuras se fueron acercando cada vez más, a Lydia le embargó la esperanza de que se tratara de Clara y Regina.

Por desgracia no se trataba de sus amigas sino de dos chicos que reconoció al instante por tratarse de integrantes del grupo A.

Eran Minho y Newt.

A su mente acudieron los recuerdos que había recuperado, algo dentro de si le decía que podía confiar en Newt, si en su pasado lo había hecho, no había razón para no hacerlo nuevamente, y ese algo dentro de ella la impulsó hacia él con la fortaleza que ya creía perdida.

Newt pareció reconocerla por lo que aceleró el paso al verla tambalearse en su dirección. Lydia aterrizó en sus brazos y se sujetó a su camiseta de manera desesperada con sus piernas doblándose debajo de ella.

-Newt – le dijo jadeando –, te recuerdo… yo te recuerdo.

Y tras decirlo Lydia echó la cabeza hacia atrás desmoronándose en los brazos opuestos como una muñeca de trapo.

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

-Bien eso no fue tan difícil. – dijo la ministra Ava Paige mirando las imágenes del encuentro entre Lydia y Newt – Debimos controlar a Lydia desde un principio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastante. – habló consigo misma en voz alta – No obstante, ya los hemos logrado juntar, ahora hay que observar que resultados podemos obtener de ellos.

Ava Paige sonrió gustosa juntando ambas manos detrás de su espalda y dirigiendo su mirada hacia una pantalla que mostraba un diagrama de la zona letal de ambos, y a juzgar por su expresión, lo que mostraba era algo bueno.

-¿Ministra? – llamó una voz femenina enfrente de otra pantalla. Ava la miró. – ¿No deberíamos intervenir? Lydia está herida, eso bien podría afectar el curso de las variables.

-Hazle un escaneo.

La mujer con gafas que había hecho tal observación presionó una tecla en su computador y en su pantalla apareció un esquema del cuerpo de Lydia con la parte de su brazo izquierdo resaltado en color rojo junto con una descripción.

-Presenta lesiones graves en el brazo izquierdo, un tendón desgarrado…no ha perdido mucha sangre pero presenta deshidratación y falta de alimento, eso explica su desmayo. – leyó en voz alta.

-Se pondrá bien por si sola, además estoy segura que los muchachos sabrán que hacer con ella si no son tontos, si lo fueran no habrían llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Ministra?

-Solo no interfieran a menos que sea de vida o muerte. – recalcó – Por ahora hay que limitarnos a observar sus interacciones.

-¿Qué pasa con las reclutas B-21 y B-7? – preguntó un hombre joven frente a otro monitor – Seguimos sin poder rastrearlas o conseguir una imagen de ellas.

Ava Paige miró en dirección a la pantalla en medio de la sala donde aparecía falla estática que les imposibilitaba obtener vista a las dos reclutas mencionadas. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Regina y Clara era dos muchachas excepcionales sin embargo ninguna de ellas una posible candidata. Deben de estar muertas si no podemos rastrearlas, así que solo hay que concentrarnos en mantener nuestra atención en Lydia y Newt, y Thomas y Brenda.

El silencio se volvió a hacer en la sala mientras todos se enfocaban en proyectar las imágenes de los grupos A y B, de Thomas perdido en los túneles con Brenda y Lydia inconsciente en los brazos de Newt.

* * *

 **Y que dijeron? ya no va actualizar nunca, nop nop, aqui estoy de regreso y me disculpo si me desapareci un poco pero ustedes saben como es eso de los examenes e.e**

 **Hoy les traigo dos capitulos para compensar el viernes que no actualize ademas de que esta vez no deseaba dejarlas en suspenso, yo se que aman que las deje en suspenso, verdad Mmegi? jajajaja**

 **Espero les gusten y ya saben que un review no esta de más!**

 **Los veo aqui adelantito**

 **Bonnie fuera!**


	10. Capítulo 9

I Remember You

9

Interesante compañía

 _~Newt_

Creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma, que estaba observando una especie de espejismo por culpa del desierto, pero no se engañaba, la reconoció antes de que ella se girara en su dirección. Su corazón le latió con fuerza, era ella, era la Crank del desierto. Incluso una extraña alegría se apoderó de él en cuanto la vio, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle que apresuró el paso pero se percató de que algo andaba mal, Lydia por igual trató de acercarse cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él; lo que Newt notó era que apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Dándose cuenta de esto se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera al suelo sin nada que la frenase.

La muchacha sintiéndose desesperada se aferró al cuello de la camiseta de Newt y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes le dijo:

-Newt, te recuerdo…yo te recuerdo.

Ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, calló de rodillas aun sujeta por los brazos de Newt y se desmayó al instante quedando totalmente inerte.

-Lydia. – la llamo Newt por primera vez por su nombre, la sacudió un poco pero la chica no se movió.

Minho llegó corriendo hasta su lado y se inclinó hacia ellos dos en el suelo colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Woa, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿quién es esta? – preguntó realmente intrigado por lo que había visto.

-La Crank del desierto, la chica de la que te hable.

-¿Entonces es real?

-Sí, es real. – respondió Newt irritado, volvió su atención hacia Lydia y la sacudió nuevamente retirándole el cabello de la frente que tenía empapada de sudor – Lydia, reacciona.

-¡Woa, woa! – dijo Minho haciendo un gesto con la mano - ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿La conoces? No sabía que los Cranks tenían nombres.

Newt volvió a dedicarle una mirada irritada al asiático.

-¡Que importa! Deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdame no sé qué le pasa.

Minho se colocó a la misma altura de Newt y miró de cerca a Lydia, la muchacha tenía muy mal aspecto. Su rostro tenía unas cuantas quemaduras por el sol, y la piel estaba reseca al igual que sus labios que lucían pálidos en contraste, el cabello lo tenía cubierto de polvo y enredado en una maraña como un nido de pájaros. Pero a pesar de su deterioro, a Newt le seguía pareciendo hermosa y a Minho también le pareció.

-¿Está viva? – preguntó Minho sin tono de broma.

Newt acercó el oído a su pecho donde escucho latir a su corazón como respuesta a la pregunta de Minho.

-Está respirando. – le afirmó.

Minho apuntó hacia un objeto que colgaba del cinturón en sus caderas, una cantimplora.

-Debe tener agua allí, dale un poco a ver si reacciona. Puede que esté deshidratada, nos solía pasar en el laberinto.

-¡Minho eres un genio!

Newt se apresuró a desatar de la hebilla la botella de agua, la agitó para comprobar que no estuviera vacía y apenas lo confirmó vertió su contenido en la boca entreabierta de Lydia.

Al principio la chica no pareció reaccionar, cosa que aumentó la preocupación de Newt. _Por favor, Lydia, reacciona_ imploraba su fuero interno. Vertió aún más contenido como medida desesperada y funcionó, Lydia abrió los ojos y se levantó tosiendo y escupiendo agua, Newt la volvió a recostar en sus rodillas y le dio más agua.

-Bebe más, Lydia. – le indicó.

Lydia bebió un sorbo más y apartándole la botella se sentó respirando con dificultad, desconcertada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – fue lo primero que le dijo.

Newt le sonrió divertido, una sonrisa encantadora que hacía a sus hoyuelos resaltar en sus mejillas.

-Porque yo también te recuerdo.

Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron aún más e incluso le sonrió a medias, sin embargo aquella sonrisa se desapareció al instante que Minho interfirió en su conversación.

-Muy lindo el rollo que se traen, pero, ¿alguien me podría decir que está sucediendo?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, Newt desvió la mirada, Lydia tomó su cantimplora y la volvió a atar a su cinturón.

-Gracias por…por lo que sea que hayas hecho. – dijo levantándose pero se arrepintió en plena acción y perdió nuevamente el equilibrio – ¡Ay!

Al mismo tiempo entre Newt y Minho la sostuvieron para que no se callera pero eso solo ocasionó que volviera a gemir de dolor y terminara cayendo de sentón al suelo pues uno de ellos dos la soltó asustado por su reacción.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Newt.

-Me lastimé el brazo, una roca me golpeó cuando los túneles de allí – señaló por donde había salido – colapsaron.

A Minho y a Newt se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron ya que Lydia se había encontrado en la misma situación que ellos cuando perdieron a Thomas y a Brenda.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo allá abajo?

-¿A caso el sol te comió el cerebro, Newt? – dijo Minho – Ella es la miertera Crank que dijiste que nos estaba siguiendo, que crees que estaba haciendo en esos túneles donde nosotros también estábamos…

Minho tenía razón, Newt la recordaba pero eso no significaba ninguna coincidencia con que se la topara por todos lados.

-Me dijiste que venias de la ciudad – Newt la miró - ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo? – Lydia por igual lo miró sin saber que decir mas Newt prosiguió en breve - ¿Entonces me mentiste y no hay un mapa?

Lydia soltó una risotada que sonó más a como si estuviese tosiendo y lo miró con seriedad.

-Tengo un mapa, eso es verdad, pero…– Lydia fue incapaz de continuar pues el sonido de gritos y gruñidos sobrenaturales llegaron a sus oídos.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor en busca de Cranks pero no vieron ninguno, aun así se escuchaban bastante cerca y eso bastaba para ponerles los pelos de punta.

-Newt, hora de irnos – Minho le intentó tirar de un brazo pero el rubio se lo arrebató.

-No podemos dejarla, está herida.

-¿Vas a traer a una Crank con nosotros? Vaya, eso no lo vi venir por tu parte, viejo.

 _No es una Crank_ pensó Newt apretando los dientes.

-Es esta Crank o uno de ellos – meneó la cabeza en la dirección a los ruidos provenientes y miró a Minho tratando de comunicarle el mensaje que quería: Lydia poseía un mapa para llegar al refugio. Además Newt se rehusaba a dejarla ir sin antes obtener más respuestas. ¿Por qué la recordaba? ¿Cómo es que se habían conocido? ¿Había formado parte de CRUEL al igual que él?

Minho le echó una mirada a Lydia quien parecía estar a punto de colapsarse de nuevo y le pareció inofensiva en ese estado por lo que accedió.

-Como sea, solo salgamos de aquí.

Acercándose a Lydia, Minho le tomó el brazo malo y se lo colocó encima de sus hombros levantándola del suelo sin importarle que la chica gimiera de dolor pues debían darse prisa. Newt hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo y entre los dos chicos avanzaron lo más rápido posible llevando consigo a Lydia quien apenas y podía dar un paso y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Newt. A Newt no le importó y dejó que se apoyara más en él sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Dejó que Minho fuese quien los condujera hacia donde él quería y ese lugar resultó ser un edificio cercano por el cual ascendieron a través de unas escaleras exteriores de metal que constaban de un balcón del mismo material y cuyos pisos parecían estar deshabitados o eso es lo que pensaban. Se introdujeron en el último piso tras una ardua subida en la que Minho tuvo que cargar a Lydia ya que los dos no cabían por la estrecha escalinata.

El asiático abrió la puerta de la terraza con una patada e ingresaron en lo que alguna vez hubo sido un apartamento habitable. La reducida habitación tan solo constaba de un baño, estancia y una cocina en la que había una nevera. Newt percatándose de ella dejó que Minho colocara a Lydia en el suelo y corrió hacia la nevara a abrirla, para su buena suerte en su interior encontró la suficiente comida para los tres, mucha de ella ya se encontraba en el proceso de putrefacción pero con su estómago gruñéndole no le importó y se apresuró a sacar lo más que pudo para dárselo a Lydia y Minho.

Nadie habló mientras comían lo que Newt había encontrado, se encontraban demasiado hambrientos como para entablar conversación.

Aunque Newt no quería y no debía, no pudo evitar mirar a Lydia pues quería asegurarse de que se recuperaría con la comida, cosa que sucedió; una vez que Lydia dejó de mover la boca y soltó un suspiro se dejó caer tranquilo sobre el suelo de madera y se acercó a ella sin que lo notase pues se había fijado en la mancha marrón en el brazo de su chaqueta, del lado que ella aseguró haberse lastimado.

Acercó la mano y apenas lo hizo Lydia lo miró y alejó su brazo instintivamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, su voz ya no era rasposa ni débil, sino como la recordaba.

Avergonzado se echó hacia atrás.

-Dijiste que estás herida, quería echar un vistazo.

Lydia negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano hacia su brazo, cubriendo donde debía de tener la herida.

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda.

Sus palabras lo hirieron puesto que él solo quería ayudarla.

-¿Ah, sí? – habló Minho aun masticando un bocado, trago con fuerza – Si no necesitaras nuestra ayuda no estarías aquí en primer lugar. Por mi, te hubiéramos dejado con tus amigos de allá fuera.

-Yo no pedí su ayuda, ustedes me trajeron sin preguntar. – terció Lydia y Newt no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado porque decidiera contradecir a Minho.

-Y claro te veías tan bien que por eso mismo te trajimos a refugiarte del sol – puso los ojos en blanco y dejó a un lado la lata de la que se encontraba comiendo - ¿sabes que más, garlopa? Te vamos a ayudar si nos das a cambio el dichoso mapa que Newt mencionó allá afuera.

No lo sugirió, Minho se arrastró hacia Lydia y le levantó el brazo herido para analizarlo sin si quiera preguntárselo, a la castaña no le quedó de otra mas que hacer un gesto por el dolor.

-Necesito que te retires la chaqueta, creo saber que te pasó.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y se zafó del agarre de Minho.

-No, ya les dije que estoy bien.

Minho volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y bufó, luego miró a Newt quien yacía muy atento a la situación sin idea de que hacer.

-¿Shank, una ayudadita?

Lydia los miró a ambos confundida, no le dieron oportunidad y entre los dos la sujetaron de manera que pudieran retirarle la chaqueta, Newt le sostuvo de las muñecas y Minho se las ingenió para retirarle la prenda pese a la resistencia que Lydia puso y por mucho que le dijo que no lo hiciera entre gritos y obscenidades. Su negación solo ocasionó que Minho y Newt entendieran que había una razón por la cual ella no quería que le retirasen aquella prenda e invadidos por la curiosidad se la arrancaron de una vez por todas.

Newt nunca antes había contemplado el cuerpo de una chica, Lydia no parecía ser distinta en ningún aspecto a como una chica debería ser pero algo debajo de su cuello le llamó la atención y entendió porque no quería que le retirasen la chaqueta pues la prenda cubría lo que había tatuado en su piel.

 _~Lydia_

-¿Qué es eso?

Newt apuntó con un dedo hacia debajo del cuello de la camiseta sin mangas de Lydia, siguiendo las líneas de su clavícula.

-Un sostén deportivo – mintió Lydia fingiendo no entender a que se refería cuando en realidad lo sabía de sobra y se había esforzado tanto por ocultarlo – ,no lo entenderías es cosa de chicas…

Newt le dedico una mirada confundida, Minho por su parte desvió su atención de su brazo herido a lo que su amigo notó en el cuerpo de Lydia y él también vio que muy cerca de su hombro se encontraba la misma leyenda que él y el resto de los Habitantes tenían desde que las pruebas del desierto habían dado inicio, leyó en voz alta:

-Propiedad de CRUEL. Grupo B. Recluta B-8. La protectora.

El silencio reinó en la habitación con cierto aire helado ante tal descubrimiento.

Lydia se mordió el labio y evitó el contacto visual con ellos dos, ya nada de lo que dijera significaría lo mismo, había sido descubierta.

-¿Grupo B? ¿Eres del grupo B? – rompió el silencio Newt.

-Que no me escuchaste, shank. – respondió exasperado Minho - ¿Ya también te quedaste sordo? Aquí dice, grupo B, recluta B-8, la protectora. ¿Necesitas que te lo repita?

Pero Newt no parecía escuchar a Minho y solo la miraba con una extraña expresión, ¿alivio? ¿esperanza? Lydia no identificaba cual.

-¿Entonces no eres una Crank?

Minho soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza.

Lydia miró a Newt a los ojos llena de sarcasmo, ya no deseaba mentir, no tenía caso.

-Soy una Crank al igual que ustedes dos o al menos eso es lo que CRUEL nos dijo la última vez.

-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿A ustedes también les ofrecieron la cura, cierto?

Lydia tragó con fuerza pues no podía decirle toda la verdad, si lo hacía no dudaba en que Minho se encargaría de darle su merecido por tener tales intensiones. No tenía por qué mencionar a Thomas, ni cuál era la misión del grupo B.

-Me perdí – respondió simplemente –, llevo días buscando a mi grupo y da la casualidad de que me he topado más con ustedes que con mi grupo.

Nadie dijo nada, Lydia temía no haberlos convencido pero después de un minuto, sintió los dedos de Minho en su piel y vio de reojo que el asiático retomaba su labor de analizarle el brazo.

-Nosotros también perdimos a uno de nuestro grupo – dijo Newt –, un garlopo feo acompañado de una chica de esta ciudad, se llama Thomas, ¿no le viste de casualidad?

Todo el cuerpo de Lydia se tensó al escuchar tal nombre que ya detestaba con todo su ser. Se esforzó por ocultar su sorpresa y la rabia que le invadía pensar que todo lo que había pasado con Regina y Clara hubiese sido en vano.

-Lo siento pero no lo vi, ¿cómo es que lo perdieron?

Lydia no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de saber cómo había ocurrido todo.

-De la misma manera que tú te hiciste eso – señaló su brazo y Lydia siguió su mirada armándose de valor para observar que tanto se había hecho daño.

La piel de su brazo estaba cubierta de sangre y desgarrada pero eso no era lo que tenía peor aspecto, sino el área alrededor que se encontraba hinchada y de un color purpura que hizo a Lydia girar el rostro para no vomitar.

Respiró profundamente y se concentró en no pensar en lo que había visto, necesitaba más información sobre Thomas, podría haber perdido a Regina y Clara pero no estaba dispuesta a volver con el grupo B sin él, no después de todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar.

-¿Crees que esté vivo? – se decidió a preguntar, cerró los ojos porque en ese momento Minho le hizo presión en la herida.

-Eso espero, la chica con la que se encuentra conoce la ciudad…solo espero que lo hayan logrado.

Lydia ya no dijo nada al respecto, se concentró en no dejar que su enojo se notara mientras Minho le curaba el brazo, el muchacho parecía saber muy bien lo que le ocurría y le explicó lo que le iba hacer a su brazo. Comenzó limpiándole la herida con agua, Lydia cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes junto con sus manos que sin proponérselo se aferraron a las muñecas de Newt, que fueron lo primero que encontró. Después, Minho rasgó un pedazo de la chaqueta de Lydia y lo usó como vendaje tras atarla con una varita que le brindaba soporte a la herida. Cuando terminó, Lydia yacía sin aire pero se miró el brazo y sonrió satisfecha con el trabajo.

-No está tan mal, tan bien como lo hubieran hecho Rosa y Marie – se encontró diciendo en voz alta olvidándose de los dos muchachos presentes.

-¿Rosa y Marie? – preguntó Newt lleno de curiosidad.

-Las Sanadoras de mi grupo…de vuelta en el laberinto, ellas se encargaban de este tipo de cosas, nos sucedían todo el tiempo a las Exploradoras…o Corredoras, como ustedes los llaman.

Lydia hablaba con cierta fascinación sobre la vida que antes había tenido dejando con la boca abierta a los dos chicos del grupo opuesto, sobre todo a Minho.

-¿Eras una Corredora? – preguntó atónito el asiático.

Lydia asintió con orgullo.

-Líder de las corredoras.

Minho y Newt intercambiaron miradas incapaces de cerrar la boca, eso hizo reír un poco a Lydia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó riendo entre dientes.

-Eso es increíble. – dijo Newt.

-No te creo. – dijo Minho – No pareces el tipo de chica.

Lydia se dio la vuelta y lo encaró con una ceja enarcada.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y veras que no miento.

Minho le sonrió aceptando el reto.

-¿Qué es lo que más abunda por sus pasillos además de Penitentes?

 _Esa es fácil._

-Enredaderas y esos molestos escarabajos metálicos.

Minho sonrió aún más.

-Que lista.

-Y nosotras los llamamos Silenciadores, para tu información.

-¿No me digas? El nombre les hace sentido. – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en tono burlón, Lydia sonrió esperando su siguiente pregunta – Suponiendo que los dos laberintos funcionaban igual, ¿qué sección se abría después de la 1?

-La sección 3, y el siguiente día otra distinta. Todos los meses se repetía el mismo patrón.

-¿Cuántas Corredoras…es decir, Exploradoras, tenían?

-Contándome a mi, éramos nueve, cada quien se encargaba de una sección.

Las preguntas pronto se terminaron y la conversación que mantuvieron se convirtió en una plática más amena, incluso comenzaron a bromear e intercambiar anécdotas tal como dos viejos amigos. Newt, quedando excluido de la plática, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la terraza, Lydia lo miró de reojo por un segundo como si le importara el que se marchara antes de volver su atención hacia Minho quien le contaba sobre su primer encuentro con un Penitente.

Enfrascados en la conversación perdieron el sentido del tiempo y cuando el sol se comenzó a poner, Minho tuvo que interrumpir a Lydia. Le habló con amabilidad, cosa que la dejó sorprendida.

-Me encantaría seguir comparando nuestros laberintos pero necesito ir a buscar a nuestro garlopo miertero ahora que está anocheciendo.

-¿Thomas, cierto? – Minho asintió – Yo también debería marcharme, estoy mejor y no quiero hacerlos demorar más, debo encontrar a mi grupo. – se puso de pie e intentó tomar su arco con el carjak de flechas pero al momento de mover el brazo el dolor le impidió cogerlos.

Se mordió el labio, _¿cómo voy a disparar con el brazo así?_ se preguntó en su interior ya que sin poder usar sus armas no llegaría muy lejos, además le quedaban tres flechas, ¿cómo lograría defenderse con eso?

Newt volvió al interior de apartamento al notar que ambos se habían puesto de pie, había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

-No creo que sea seguro que te vayas, de noche la ciudad ha de ser aún más peligrosa.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, por algo fui líder de las Corredoras. – le soltó Lydia.

-Me consta – dijo Minho – pero tienes que descansar si quieres que ese brazo se componga.

Lydia se miró una vez más el brazo sin dejar de morderse el labio porque sabía que Minho tenía razón y no podía sentirse más de acuerdo ya que gran parte de ella quería tumbarse y tomar un descanso, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad, no quería mostrarse como una chiquilla débil y llorona pero no podía marcharse, no si ellos podían ayudarla a salir de la ciudad.

Finalmente aceptó dejando salir un suspiro.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí pero mañana a primera hora me marcho.

Minho se cruzó de brazos y a la vez se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Lydia alzo la barbilla con orgullo.

-Ahora si me disculpan me gustaría hacer uso del baño, ¿les importaría darme unos minutos de privacidad, por favor?

Minho estaba por soltarle un comentario burlón cuando Newt le dio un codazo señalando hacia el balcón con una expresión seria y entendió que debido a que el baño no contaba con puerta, los dos debían dejar la habitación. Los dos muchachos salieron a la terraza sin decir ni pio y Lydia se sintió aliviada de tener unos cuantos minutos para ella.

Ingresó en la estrecha habitación de baño y se miró al espejo tras tomar una bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a mirar. En el Área del grupo B no habían existido los espejos así que Lydia estaba vagamente familiarizada con su aspecto físico y por lo cual no le sorprendió encontrar que su rostro tenía quemaduras debido a tantas horas bajo el sol, grandes surcos lilas decoraban la parte baja de sus ojos y su cabello estaba hecho un completo desastre además de estar sucio y lleno de polvo. Giró el grifo del lavabo y sorpresivamente brotó agua, no tenía un aspecto muy limpio pero a Lydia no le importó y se mojó la cara usando ambas manos. El ardor fue instantáneo y se aferró al lavabo oprimiendo las ganas de gritar; respiró profundamente y repitió la acción hasta que el ardor se hizo más tolerable.

Al terminar de lavar su rostro prosiguió a lavarse un poco el cabello y el cuerpo a toda prisa pues el agua comenzaba a acabarse. Escuchó a Minho y a Newt conversando en la terraza, asegurándose de que no se encontraban mirando se retiró la camiseta y se limpió los brazos quedándose en solo el sostén deportivo. Cuando cerró el grifo ya no escuchó las voces de los muchachos afuera y rápidamente se colocó su camiseta de nuevo y habló lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchasen desde la terraza.

-Espero no hayan estado mirando porque de ser así les sacare los ojos y se los daré a los Cranks como carnada.

Minho soltó una carcajada y alzo las manos estando de espaldas, aparentaban estar mirando la puesta de sol pero Lydia sabía que eso no había sido cierto.

 _Los chicos serán chicos_ se dijo rodando los ojos, daba igual si la habían visto de todos modos no se había desvestido del todo.

-Ya pueden voltear. – les indicó terminando de trenzarse el cabello.

-Tienes mejor aspecto, shank. – dijo Minho.

Lydia no sonrió, se alejó del cuarto de baño y se sentó donde sus pertenencias descansaban.

-Yo me marcho. Newt, – le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio – se quedará a hacerte compañía en lo que yo regreso.

A Lydia no le hizo gracia, de todas las cosas que menos deseaba era quedarse a solas con él, si lo estaba tratando de evitar era porque no podía evitar acordarse de aquel recuerdo cada vez que lo miraba. Quería evitar a toda costa que despertará aún más su curiosidad pero sobretodo quería ignorar que el chico había sido alguien importante en su pasado.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No necesito una niñera.

Minho se rio.

-No se queda de niñera. – se encaminó hacia la terraza – Que la pasen bien. – y tras dicha oración el asiático bajó las escaleras perdiéndose en el resplandor del crepúsculo.

Lydia bufó y tomando los restos de su chaqueta los enrolló para usarlos de almohada, se recostó en el suelo y evitó mirar a Newt quien yacía de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándola.

-Como sea. – gruñó – Me voy a dormir.

Cerró los ojos esperando que Newt se marchara y no intentara entablar conversación con ella, no tendría por qué volver a verlo, en la mañana se marcharía. Le quedaba un último día para volver con el grupo B, y si no regresaba a tiempo, se marcharían dándola por muerta y posiblemente les perdería la pista.

Tenía que darse prisa para volver con o sin Thomas.

* * *

 **Creo que hasta ahora este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito xD pero espero les haya gustado! Por fin Lydia y Newt estan juntos! (ya moria por llegar a esa parte) que creen que pasara?**

 **Lo descubriran el proximo viernes jajaja asi que no se olviden de dejarme un review con su opinion, sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Y como ya son vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido para no dejarlas con las ganas como es mi costumbre jajaja**

 **Bueno yo me despido, gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **-Bonnie**


	11. Capítulo 10

I Remember You

10

Éramos amigos

 _~Newt_

No entendía porque pero la manera en que Lydia y Minho conversaban lo hacían sentir celos. Quizá porque el reencuentro que esperaba tener con Lydia no había sido lo que él esperaba, quizá porque Minho parecía saber como acercarse a ella, al fin y al cabo los dos eran Corredores y parecían tener el mismo temperamento. Al ver la manera en la que Lydia se reía no pudo evitar sentirse como si no encajara y por eso mismo decidió alejarse pues no deseaba seguir escuchando como se entendían mientras que lo único que Lydia había hecho era mostrarle cuan diferentes ella y él eran.

En la terraza, se limitó a observar el atardecer que comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, buscando entre los rincones alguna señal de Thomas o de los otros. Desde la explosión habían decidido separarse en parejas para buscar a Thomas y Brenda, se preguntó si Jorge o alguno de sus otros amigos lo habrían encontrado ya y si se estuvieran preguntando donde se encontrarían Minho y él.

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Lydia y Minho ponerse de pie, Lydia hablaba de marcharse y Minho de buscar a Thomas. Si volvió al interior tan pronto como escuchó esto fue porque deseaba encontrar a Thomas tanto como deseaba que Lydia no se marchase, no cuando aún quería hacerle tantas preguntas al respecto. Por fortuna Minho logró convencerla de que por lo menos pasara la noche bajo la seguridad del lugar con el que habían dado y con eso le bastó.

Cuando Lydia les pidió que le dieran unos cuantos minutos a solas para hacer uso del baño en la habitación, Newt se sintió avergonzado, jamás había estado tanto tiempo cerca de una chica, ni si quiera de Teresa pero sabía que lo mejor era darle su privacidad, por lo tanto jaló consigo a Minho hacia la terraza ya que su amigo no parecía entender esto.

Ya que estuvieron afuera se dieron la vuelta encarando a la ciudad y recargaron los codos sobre la barandilla de metal.

-Viejo, creo que me he enamorado – le dijo Minho soltando un suspiro.

Newt puso mala cara.

-Dudo que sepas lo que es enamorarse.

-¿Y tú sí? – preguntó ligeramente ofendido – Vaya, Newtie, dime, ¿cuál es tu definición de enamorarse?

Newt no supo que decirle pero creyó saber la respuesta por un segundo. Quería lanzarle un puñetazo a Minho.

-Apenas y la conoces.

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, creo que con eso basta.

Newt soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Hace un par de horas, la llamaste Crank.

-Porque no sabía quién era, pero ahora ya sé que es como nosotros. Mírala, viejo, es tan guapa – Minho se volvió hacia el interior del apartamento pero no contó con lo que sucedía allí dentro. Lydia se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y se había retirado la prenda superior de su vestimenta, quedándose usando solo aquella especie de top raro.

Newt tampoco se lo esperaba por lo que cuando miró lo que Minho miraba no pudo desviar la mirada al instante, era la primera vez que observaba algo así y su curiosidad le había ganado a pesar de que sabía que debía voltearse. Minho y él se dieron la vuelta antes de que Lydia los descubriera espiando e hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Newt tenía que admitirlo, Lydia estaba guapa, y como no si se trataba de una Corredora, era lógico que estuviese en forma.

-Guau, ¿ves de lo que hablo? Me gusta viejo.

Las manos de Newt se transformaron en puños y se esforzó en no soltarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a permitir que Minho siguiese hablando así, ¿cómo su amigo podía decir algo así de una chica a la que apenas conocía? Newt no sabía porque pero sentía que él tenía más derecho con Lydia solo por conocerla desde hace tiempo.

-Solo cierra la boca, garlopo – le dijo de mala gana intentando no golpearlo con todas las ganas que tenía.

Minho lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Newt? – Newt no respondió y desvió la vista devuelta hacia la ciudad, no iba a discutir con Minho – ¿A caso te gusta?

La sola pregunta le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza, ¿podría Minho tener razón? Lydia era el tipo de chica que cualquiera podría encontrar atractiva pero Newt entendía que lo que ella le provocaba no tenía que ver con su físico.

Lydia le provocaba algo, algo que sintió despertar desde la primera vez que la vio espiándolos en el desierto. Sin embargo aún no se sentía capaz de admitir algo así y menos a Minho por mucho que fuese su mejor amigo.

-Claro que no – mintió –, es solo que es raro que hables de esa manera. Creo que a quien el sol le quemó el cerebro es a ti, no a mí.

Aquella burla distrajo a Minho y lo hizo reír olvidándose por completo del tema. Guardaron silencio.

Pronto Lydia supo que la habían estado observando y les soltó una amenaza que hizo a Minho soltar una carcajada culposa. Ingresaron nuevamente en el apartamento y Minho los dejó, pues él se encargaría de buscar a Thomas por su parte, Newt no podía acompañarlo debido a su pierna por lo cual tendría que permanecer con Lydia sin embargo ella no se mostraba muy contenta al respecto, lo cual no ayudó mucho a como se sentía.

Era como si Lydia lo estuviera evitando a propósito, Newt no lo entendía, no entendía como es que con Minho incluso hubiese bromeado y a él lo rechazara como si fuera un insecto…pero le había sonreído, había recargado su cabeza en su hombro y se había sujetado a sus muñecas mientras Minho le limpiaba el brazo… ¿qué eso no significaba nada?

Decidió dejarla sola para que conciliase el sueño tal como quería y salió hacia la terraza a continuar mirando a ningún punto en específico. El sol se ocultó en cuestión de minutos, Lydia yacía dormida en la misma posición en la que Newt la había dejado por lo que pensó que limpiarse un poco como ella había hecho no le vendría tan mal.

Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño se retiró la camiseta sacándosela por arriba de la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, cayó a un costado de donde Lydia yacía tendida y no contó con que la súbdita acción la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué estas…? – no fue capaz de formular la pregunta pues se percató del pecho desnudo de Newt y se incorporó con un salto – ¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta! – se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos – Te podrías poner algo de ropa, ¡Dios tiene años que no veo a un chico sin camiseta! – New por igual entró en pánico y se apresuró a recuperar su camiseta con manos torpes – ¿Qué demonios te proponías?

-¡No me proponía nada! Solo quería ir al baño y asearme un poco, ¡creí que estaba dormida!

-Para tu información no lo estaba.

-Ya me di cuenta – la habitación se había oscurecido por completo y le dificultaba encontrar su camiseta, cuando finalmente la encontró y se la deslizó lo más rápido que pudo, su rostro se encontraba rojo como un tomate y se alegró de que Lydia no lo pudiese notar ya que seguía cubriéndose con las manos, un gesto que le hizo gracia – ¿Lydia?

-¿Qué?

-Ya puedes mirar.

Lydia se retiró las manos de la cara dejándole notar a Newt que su rostro también estaba sonrojado, dobló sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho y le hecho un breve vistazo para comprobar que no mentía.

-Gracias al cielo – musitó.

Newt supo que esa era su oportunidad, se encontraban solos y podrían hablar, sus ganas por asearse podrían esperar por lo que se sentó frente a ella y cruzó las piernas debajo de si, soltando la primer pregunta que le vino a la mente sin importarle que tan ilógica sonaría.

-¿Lydia, por qué te recuerdo?

Ella lo miró quizá preguntándose lo mismo, después desvió la mirada.

-No creo ser yo la persona indicada para responder eso.

-Dijiste que tú también me recuerdas, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

Newt observó como Lydia se debatía en decirle lo que él tanto anhelaba por escuchar, ¿por qué no se lo quería decir?

No tardó más en responder y cuando lo hizo, Newt supo que no mentía.

-Te recuerdo a ti, a nosotros, éramos…creo que amigos.

-¿Antes de que nos enviaran a diferentes Áreas?

Lydia agitó la cabeza en modo afirmativo.

 _¿Ahora qué?_ se preguntó Newt sintiéndose incapaz de hacerle otra pregunta, era como si todas las que moría por hacerle se hubiesen esfumado de su mente.

Para su sorpresa Lydia fue quien se le adelantó con una pregunta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Newt?

-Claro, Lydia – respondió con entusiasmo porque tuviera una pregunta para él.

Lydia tomó aire, se lamió los labios y lo miró sin rastro de desagrado.

-¿En su grupo alguna vez hubo alguien llamado Charlie?

En su mente visualizó a cada uno de los Habitantes que pudo ser capaz de conocer, el muro donde se habían escrito y tachado nombres tantas veces; mas no recordó a nadie con ese nombre sin embargo creía haber escuchado tal mención en el recuerdo que había recuperado.

-No, lo siento. No que yo recuerde. – Lydia asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada teniendo los ojos húmedos – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

No esperaba que Lydia respondiese, era obvio que tenía la ilusión de escuchar algo completamente distinto a lo que Newt le había respondido, sin embargo la chica le devolvió la mirada y habló con nostalgia en su voz.

-Desde que desperté en el Área he recordado una sola cosa: debo encontrar a alguien con ese nombre. Creo que tengo un hermano, no estoy muy segura. La transformación solo me trajo vagos recuerdos de mi vida antes de CRUEL pero ni si quiera se como es, solo se su nombre.

Newt no pensó mucho su siguiente pregunta, brotó por si sola de su boca y se arrepintió al instante.

-¿Así es como me recuerdas?

Lydia sonrió un poco pero la sonrisa no duró mucho.

-No, es curioso porque hasta que te conocí jamás me habías pasado por la mente – el tono de su voz cambió radicalmente y se había vuelto un poco sarcástico – Ahora es tu turno, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas de mi?

A Newt le comenzaron a sudar las manos, ¿debía contarle todo el recuerdo? Había partes que no entendía y temía como Lydia pudiese reaccionar…pero ella merecía saber…

-Yo también te recordé después de aquel golpe que me diste con tu arco.

Sorpresivamente la sonrisa de Lydia volvió a aparecer, era una sonrisa genuina que encantó por completo a Newt y él también le sonrió.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, no sabía si tú y tu grupo iban a ir tras de mi – soltó una pequeña risita.

Sin duda lo tenía cautivado, Lydia era muy diferente a Teresa y eso le agradaba porque le decía que no todas las chicas eran iguales, o al menos Lydia no lo era.

-Recuerdo que éramos buenos amigos, y una promesa que te hice y no cumplí. – se atrevió a decirle.

Tal como temía, la sonrisa de Lydia desapareció y lo miró consternada.

No podía ocultárselo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices?

-En mi recuerdo te prometía que no dejaría que te separaran de nosotros, de tu hermano y de mi…sé que no cumplí esa promesa porque evidentemente te mandaron al laberinto. – el rostro de Lydia palideció y se alejó un poco de Newt asimilando sus palabras – Lo siento mucho, Lydia.

Era como si la castaña supiera a la perfección lo que Newt le estaba diciendo ya que su expresión se endureció.

-¿Prometiste algo así y no lo cumpliste?

-Lydia, quisiera poder recordar más pero eso es todo, yo nunca he pasado por la Transformación y ese es el único recuerdo de mi vida pasada que recuperé de la nada. – respondió frustrado. Se preguntó que habría hecho en el pasado que lo llevó a no cumplir aquella promesa, ¿qué es lo que Lydia sabía y no le estaba diciendo?

La expresión de Lydia se suavizó un poco pero no dejó de ser fría e inquisidora.

-Lo entiendo, ¿sabes? No importa, lo hecho quedó en el pasado – Lydia se dio la vuelta volviendo a acostarse sobre el suelo, intentó ponerse sobre su costado pero su brazo herido se lo impidió así que no le quedó de otra que colocarse boca arriba ya que no quería mirar a Newt – Y si me disculpas quiero dormir, buenas noches.

-Lydia, yo…

-Dije buenas noches – respondió con severidad cortándolo, y por lo tanto Newt no quiso insistir más. Lo había echado todo a perder.

De igual manera se acomodó en el suelo dedicándole una última mirada a Lydia quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero él sabía que no dormía por lo que se atrevió a decir algo último.

-Se que no cumplí pero estoy dispuesto a reparar el error, llegaremos al refugio y una vez que tengamos la cura te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano. Te lo prometo, Lydia.

No respondió nada, su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad y no se había movido ni un poco pero Newt sabía que lo había escuchado, nadie se dormía tan rápido.

Extendió su mano dispuesto a tocarla pero se arrepintió y la dejó extendida sobre el piso de madera antes de suspirar.

-Buenas noches, Lydia.

Cerró los ojos, no era como si esperara respuesta alguna. Transcurrieron los minutos y justo antes de caer dormido escuchó la queda voz de Lydia.

-Buenas noches, Newt.

 _~Lydia_

 _Te lo prometo, Lydia._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agradeció que la penumbra de la noche no le permitiera a Newt ver como se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Volvía a escuchar una promesa vacía, quería decirle que no necesitaba que arreglara las cosas, que no necesitaba su simpatía pero no lo hizo ya que su voz saldría entrecortada por los sollozos que amenazaban con invadirla.

Ya entendía porque en su sueño de siempre lo veía al lado de Teresa mientras ella le suplicaba que no dejara que la mandaran al laberinto, Newt había dicho que lo que él recordaba era una promesa que no le había sido capaz de cumplir y eso a Lydia le partía el corazón. Si habían sido amigos como los dos suponían en base a sus recuerdos, entonces Newt también era responsable de toda su desgracia, de que hubiera perdido a su hermano, la había defraudado o incluso traicionado…no importaba, no quería saber más de él. Sino hubiese estado tan exhausta se hubiese marchado sin importarle nada.

Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño una noche más.

En su mente no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, en que pudo haber causado que Newt no hubiese cumplido con su promesa, en qué tipo de relación habían mantenido antes de todo lo ocurrido, en si Regina y Clara estarían vivas y de regreso con el grupo B tal y como les había suplicado, en si debería volver a confiar en Newt como en su pasado.

Todo aquello se arremolinó en su mente causándole la falta de sueño y cuando la respiración de Newt se volvió más lenta y profunda, Lydia se permitió después de mucho el llorar.

El cansancio y todas las emociones del día pudieron con ella y lloró en voz baja para no despertar al chico cerca de ella. Una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura se dio la vuelta sobre el único costado en el que no se lastimaría y observó a Newt profundamente dormido con un brazo extendido hacia ella.

De pronto una extraña sensación de querer acercar su mano y tocar la ajena la invadió y extendió la suya tratando de tocarlo, deseando entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Mas no se atrevió. ¿Qué le ocurría? No lo sabía pero detestaba que Newt la hiciera sentir molesta durante un segundo y al otro curiosa por él.

Quería recordar más de lo que sea que hubiesen tenido antes de que CRUEL se las ingenió para separarlos, ¿cómo se habían conocido? ¿qué es lo que los había llevado a volverse cercanos? Conforme estas preguntas surgían en su mente se fue quedando dormida poco a poco mientras sus dedos jugueteaban a rozar las yemas de los de Newt.

* * *

 **Y ya es viernes!**

 **Hoy vengo muy feliz a traerles mi decimo capitulo de este fic que tanto me gusta :33 y yo se que a ustedes tambien con todo y que me encanta dejarlas en suspenso durante una semana jajaja**

 **No seria nada sin ustedes y sus reviews**

 **Perdonen si no he podido responder a sus reviews o pasarme por sus historias (cof cof Mmegi) pero es que mi verano es complicado y no del todo verano xD pero bueno quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al leer mi fic.**

 **El proximo viernes les traere mas sobre Lydia, Newt y Minho asi que esperenlo con ansias jaja ok me calmo**

 **Me voy porque tengo un poco de prisa**

 **No olviden decirme que les pareció :D**

 **-Bonnie**


	12. Capítulo 11

I Remember You

11

Desilucionar

 _~Minho_

De haber sabido que no encontraría noticas de Thomas hasta el amanecer, Minho bien podría haberse quedado con Newt y Lydia a tomar un merecido descanso en vez de haberse pasado la noche entera tratando de encontrar a su amigo y a Brenda al mismo tiempo en que se cuidaba la espalda de posibles Cranks merodeando.

Corría tan rápido como podía de vuelta al apartamento, Newt tenía que escuchar las nuevas que Sartén les había dado: ya sabían dónde se encontraban Thomas y Brenda, y por lo que había dicho, ambos se encontraban metidos en un lio por lo que era preciso que entre todos los Habitantes, incluyendo a Jorge, se las ingeniaran para crear un plan de rescate.

Subió sin parar hacia el apartamento, estaba por gritar que Sartén sabia el paradero de Thomas pero lo que sus ojos vieron desde la entrada de la terraza hicieron que se callara.

Newt y Lydia permanecían dormidos con todo y que había sido todo menos silencioso al subir hasta la planta, sin embargo no era lo que lo había hecho que se congelase en plena acción. Ambos yacían dormidos a una corta distancia, fueron sus manos entrelazadas las que sorprendieron a Minho, era como si ambos se hubiesen quedado dormidos habiéndose tomado de las manos como una pareja feliz.

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido entre esos dos durante su ausencia? Para Minho era un verdadero misterio y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

Lydia le gustaba de verdad, físicamente era una belleza, atlética, guapa, inteligente y valiente, ¿pero realmente se había enamorado de ella con tan solo una conversación? Minho comenzaba a creer que había podido exagerar, mas el verla dormida de aquella manera sosteniendo la mano de su amigo lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente extraño y luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Newt antes de marcharse y comprendió que Newt le estaba ocultando algo sobre Lydia. _¿Pero qué?_ se preguntó todavía mirándolos sin saber que hacer, _apenas y también la conoce._

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de todas esas ideas y suposiciones, había que concentrarse en cosas más importantes por lo que Minho se adentró en la habitación caminando con prisa para así despertarlos, fingiendo no haber notado nada.

-¡Newt, despierta! – gritó aplaudiendo haciéndolos despertar de golpe – ¡Sartén encontró a Thomas! No hay tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo Newt y Lydia no parecían escucharlo pues se miraban en un lenguaje que Minho no entendía, sus manos aun entrelazadas la una con la otra. Minho dejo que sus celos se convirtieran en mal humor para así ocultar el cómo se sentía.

 _~Newt_

Entre sueños había visto reír a Lydia, en sus sueños la veía riéndose de algo que él había dicho mientras las manos de ambos yacían entrelazadas por razón desconocida. Pero a Newt no le incomodó en lo absoluto, al contrario, no quería despertar de aquella fantasía en la que Lydia se veía tan feliz, y Newt también se había sentido feliz porque ella lo estaba.

Al despertarse se sorprendió que su mano todavía estuviese sujetando la de Lydia. Por la noche se había despertado al sentir un cosquilleo en su palma, había sido la mano de Lydia que se encontraba rosándole la suya y Newt no pudo resistir la tentación de tomársela, sentirla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Lo hizo con hesitación pues temía que Lydia despertase y se asustara, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, Lydia no se movió y apretó su mano contra la de él, como en su sueño; y así se mantuvo el resto de la noche. Se había quedado dormido disfrutando de la sensación cálida que lo embargaba al sentir su piel bajo la de él, no esperaba que al día siguiente amanecería aun sujetando la mano de Lydia.

Cuando Minho los despertó, terror cruzó por su rostro al observar como a Lydia dirigía su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y las miraba con los ojos como platos. Newt quiso golpearse así mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo, ¿qué pensaría Lydia de alguien a quien apenas y conoce? _No, nos hemos conocido antes._

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y se alivió al notar que no había nada raro en la forma en la que lo miraba, y a decir verdad, pudo notar que Lydia se encontraba ligeramente avergonzada, por lo que Newt retiró su mano al mismo tiempo que ella.

 _¿Qué es lo que decía Minho?_ Miró a su amigo quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, el pecho de Minho subía y bajaba y su frente estaba perlada en sudor, algo tendría que haber sucedido…. entonces recordó que había escuchado la mención de Thomas…

-¿Qué Thomas qué?

Minho soltó un suspiro y lo miró molesto.

-Qué Sartén esta mañana encontró a nuestro larchito pero…

Newt no lo dejó continuar.

-Eso es bueno, ya era maldita hora…

-Cierra la boca un momento, ¿si shank? – dijo Minho de mal humor – No es nada bueno, Thomas y Brenda se encontraban acorralados por unos Cranks de los no tan idos, lo cual los pone en un problemón y tenemos que rescatarlos y largarnos de esta miertera ciudad así que deja de decir que esto es bueno y mueve las piernas, todavía tenemos que planear el miertero rescate con los demás.

Minho se encaminó hacia la terraza dejando en claro lo que tenían que hacer, sin embargo se estaban olvidando de Lydia, y Newt no quería dejarla.

-Espera, – llamó a Minho - ¿qué hay de Lydia?

Minho se dio la vuelta y lo encaró con mala cara, Newt no pudo dejar de pensar que fuese lo que pasara a su amigo se había tornado personal.

-Dijo que se marcharía, eso es lo que hay.

Lydia dio un paso hacia ellos y habló, había estado realmente callada.

-Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – Y sí, ustedes tienen su camino y yo el mío.

La tensión era muy notoria entre los tres. Newt no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Lydia, le había vuelto a hacer una promesa y que mejor manera de cumplirla que manteniéndola a su lado.

-No, no lo tienes – respondió mirándola con severidad. – Dijiste que te habías perdido de tu grupo y es obvio que necesitas ayuda para salir de aquí, ven con nosotros. – casi le rogó.

Lydia se lo pensó por un segundo. Cuando habló, ya no sonaba tan ruda como antes.

-No lo se. Debe de haber una razón por la que hay dos grupos, ¿no creen que la razón por la que decidieron separarnos en hombres y mujeres, es porque uno de los grupos ha de ganar? ¿Qué tal si fue para evitar un enfrentamiento?

Thomas ya había mencionado aquella posibilidad de competencia ente ambos grupos y Newt temió que fuesen verdad ambas observaciones de Lydia, pues el tatuaje de Thomas decía que el grupo B lo mataría y ese era el grupo de Lydia. ¿Eso no la convertía en su enemiga?

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que prefieres a tu grupo porque es el que va a ganar? – inquirió Minho - ¿Qué te hace pensar que han llegado al refugio? Eso no lo sabes. Pero es tu decisión, estamos perdiendo tiempo, Newt. – se dirigió hacia el rubio y se volvió a girar esta vez marchándose, dejándolo solo con Lydia.

Newt, la miró suplicante y le tendió una mano.

-Ven con nosotros, Lydia, nosotros podemos sacarte de aquí. Conseguiremos la cura – Lydia se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás mirando sus pies. – Te hice una promesa a noche y esta vez si la voy a cumplir. – nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro y pronunciar tales palabras no le fueron tan difíciles como creyó.

Lydia levantó la vista y tragó con fuerza, se agachó y tomó su carjak de flechas junto con su arco y le tomó la mano a Newt. Su tacto lo hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica. La sujetó con más fuerza sintiéndose victorioso.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes, solo sáquenme de esta ciudad.

-Hecho.

Lydia se soltó de Newt y le cedió el paso haciendo un ademan con el brazo bueno.

-Después de ti.

Newt sonrió sarcásticamente y avanzó hacia el exterior.

-Creí que las damas van primero.

-Confía en mi, necesitaran a alguien que les cubra las espaldas. Yo no tengo nada de dama.

Y con eso Newt supo que Lydia no necesitaba que alguien la protegiera, era él quien necesitaba protección. Eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

 _~Lydia_

-Así que la larcha siempre si viene con nosotros – dijo Minho en cuanto vio descender de las escaleras a Newt acompañado por Lydia.

-¿Cómo me llamó? – le preguntó la castaña a Newt.

-Larcha, es solo un apodo.

Lydia se encontraba por decir algo pero la insistencia de Minho la calló.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – les dedicó una mirada cansada – Después con gusto platican todo lo que quieran, ahora solo tenemos que rescatar a Thomas y largarnos de aquí.

Lydia asintió y comenzó a moverse, algo le decía que Minho no se encontraba de muy buen humor, o al menos la tarde pasada no había estado con esa actitud, ¿qué lo había hecho cambiar tan radicalmente?

Minho se ubicó al frente y los condujo a través de calles desiertas de Cranks, no habló y solo les indicó que se encontrarían con los demás del grupo A en unas cuantas cuadras pero a Lydia se le hizo eterno el camino ya que yendo en la retaguardia, con unos cuantos pasos a mayor velocidad, lograba alcanzar a Newt quien rengueaba con cada paso que daba y eso la hacía caminar a un paso más lento ya que no deseaba rebasarlo y dejarlo atrás.

No pudo evitar no fijarse en su renguera, dado que Newt caminaba enfrente, le dedicó un vistazo a su pierna y decidió mantenerse al mismo ritmo que él llevaba.

-¿Está todo bien con tu pierna? – _vaya que lista eres, Lydia, gracias por notar lo obvio_ la reprendió su subconsciente – ¿Te hiciste daño al venir aquí? – cambió su pregunta para no sonar tan tonta.

-¿Qué? – Newt la miró sorprendido – Ah, mi renguera. No, no es nada, sucedió hace mucho tiempo en el laberinto.

A Lydia no le gustaba incomodar a los demás con preguntas que sabía les incomodarían pero esta era la primera vez que se atrevería pues realmente le intrigaba saber que le había sucedido.

Newt se le adelantó con la explicación.

-Alguna vez fui un Corredor como tú, como Minho pero un día…intenté…intenté atentar con mi bienestar, no salió tan bien como lo esperaba.

Notó cierta nostalgia en su voz, había tocado un punto sensible y no deseaba indagar más, _por eso mismo me evito este tipo de preguntas._ Se sentía terrible por Newt pues comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería con " _intenté atentar contra mi bienestar"._

No solo Lydia, también muchas de las chicas en el grupo B habían considerado el suicidio, algunas habían tenido éxito, otras como ella habían sido lo suficiente valientes como para seguir soportado la vida al margen de los creadores.

Intentó decirle algo amable, algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor sin embargo no quería hacerlo sentir que le tenía lastima por lo que mejor decidió contarle algo que muy pocos sabían de ella.

-Cuando me picó un Penitente, quería con todas mis fuerzas morir, sin embargo no sucedió y fue peor. Uno de los recuerdos que recuperé trataba sobre mis padres, ellos enfermaron de la Llamarada pero gran parte de mi vida en el Área yo creí que venía de un lugar en el que mis padres eran unos maniacos. Así que pensé, ¿por qué habría de volver a un lugar así? Un día estuve a punto de dejar que un Penitente acabara conmigo, – Lydia negó con la cabeza recordando su ingenuidad – no fue así, algo me dijo que ese no era todavía mi final.

No se percató de que mientras hablaba dos lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas y se las retiró antes de que Newt las notara.

 _¿Por qué le contaste todo eso?_ volvió a reprenderla su subconsciente. Lydia nunca se abría así con nadie, ni Harriet o Regina sabían de aquel recuerdo, ¿qué tenía Newt para que Lydia se lo dijese así como así? incluso ya se había olvidado del enojo y decepción que había sentido hacia a él la noche anterior.

Se arrepintió de habérselo dicho.

-Perdón, has de pensar que soy una bocona, no sé porque dije todo aquello.

 _Tonta._

Aceleró el paso dejando a Newt atrás mas el rubio se dio más prisa y frenó frente a ella sosteniéndola de ambos hombros, haciéndola frenar.

-¿De verdad, Lydia, apenas nos conocemos?

Evitó la pregunta con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Me estas lastimando.

Newt se dio cuenta de que la presión en su brazo herido y la soltó, sin embargo no se movió y se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Lydia.

-Te hice una pregunta.

Las mejillas de Lydia se encendieron al rojo vivo ya que tenía razón, no se acababan de conocer, ya lo habían hecho antes y Lydia estaba casi segura de que había habido algo más.

-Bueno…yo…eehhmm… – tartamudeó.

Habían dejado de seguir a Minho por lo que empujó a Newt lejos de ella cuando el chico asiático se asomó de vuelta en la esquina con un edificio, y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿¡Malditos garlopos, por qué se tardan tanto!? – aunque Minho aparentaba no haber visto nada, Lydia sabía que no era así, no había sido muy rápida.

Luchó por no bajar la vista o morderse el labio, y debido a eso, fue capaz de divisar que un Crank detrás de Minho se dirigía hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

Con un movimiento rápido se descolgó el arco de la espalda y apuntó con una flecha a la criatura detrás de Minho.

-¡Minho, detrás de ti!

Minho se giró al instante y se apartó del camino en el justo momento en el que la flecha de Lydia salió volando y aterrizó en la garganta del Crank, la criatura escupió un líquido espeso de color negro antes de desplomarse.

Lydia bajó el brazo soltando un gemido de dolor, había tomado el arco con el brazo equivocado y el haber usado el brazo herido le lanzaba punzadas de dolor que hacían que su vista se nublara. Newt dio un paso hacia ella y le colocó una mano en la espalda baja por si se llegaba a tambalear, Minho imitó la acción de Newt y le retiró su arco.

Lydia se sentía realmente avergonzada por dejarse ver tan débil, se los sacudió de encima.

-Estoy bien. ¡Y dame mi arco! – le arrebató a Minho su arma, el asiático se echó a reír por primera vez en el día.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que vengan más Cranks – dijo Newt. – ¿Cuánto falta?

-Solo una cuadra más, doblando está esquina. – señaló Minho.

-Entonces vamo… – Lydia se calló así misma, donde yacía el Crank al que le había disparado ya se encontraban alrededor de ocho Cranks más, todos tan idos como el primero, todos sosteniendo lo que alguna vez podrían haber sido armas puntiagudas.

Los Cranks posaron sus miradas en los tres adolescentes, sabiendo de sobra lo que habían hecho, y entre gruñidos comunicativos se lanzaron hacia ellos.

-¡Ahora corremos! – gritó Minho.

Los Cranks los superaban en número pero ellos los superaban en velocidad, hasta Newt corría lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía. Lydia se colocó en la retaguardia tomando con el otro brazo el arco y manteniendo una flecha lista para el primer Crank que se acercara lo suficiente, solo le quedaban dos flechas y las usaría si era de vida o muerte.

En la huida, Newt tropezó con algo en el suelo, Minho continuó corriendo sin percatarse y Lydia aceleró el paso y ayudó a Newt a ponerse de pie. Tiró de él e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse en pie pero un Crank se les adelantó y ambos cayeron al suelo. No olvidando su cuchillo, Lydia lo sacó de su bota y se lo encajó al Crank en el estómago, cubriendo con su cuerpo protectoramente a Newt detrás de ella. La criatura se convulsionó y antes de que cayera sobre ellos, con una patada lo empujó lejos.

-Salvaste mi vida – susurró Newt.

-No te emociones tanto, tenemos compañía.

Lydia volvió a tirar de Newt para que se pusiera de pie, a lo lejos Minho les gritaba que se apresuraran mientras que la horda de Cranks avanzaba a toda prisa tras ellos.

Esta vez Lydia tomó a Newt de la mano a Newt y lo jaló consigo en su carrera. Pronto visualizaron a Minho quien daba brincos agitando los brazos para que lo vieran en la entrada de un viejo autobús amarillo con otros chicos en su interior.

Tan pronto como llegaron al autobús, entre Minho y los desconocidos los ayudaron a subir a la bestia metálica y cerraron las puertas tras ellos, los Cranks se estrellaron tras estas a los pocos segundos. Las ventanas que se encontraban intactas estallaron en una lluvia de cristales y manos llenas de quemaduras y en carne viva se introdujeron luchando por pescarlos acompañadas de gruñidos monstruosos.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntaron varios de los chicos observando a Lydia.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Es peligrosa?

Lydia se giró y miró a los chicos de hito en hito, entre los rostros quemados y sucios reconoció a uno solo y ese fue al último novato que llegó a su Área, Aris.

-Hola, Aris – dijo con frialdad sin quitarle los ojos de encima, seguía sin confiar en él y le resultó sorpresivo que siguiese vivo.

-Lydia – la saludó el novato tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó otro chico.

-Después habrá tiempo para las presentaciones – habló Minho cortando la tensión – porque si no lo han notado estamos atrapados en un camión con al menos una decena de mierteros Cranks queriendo comernos y dudo que esta cosa resista lo suficiente.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones? – habló una voz mayor. Lydia supo que el dueño de esa voz era el hombre con el que anteriormente se habían encontrado y había accedido a sacarlos de la ciudad, el tal Jorge, quien se encontraba sentado en una fila de asientos ignorando a la mujer Crank que se moría por alcanzarlo desde la ventana a su izquierda.

-Creí que él del plan eras tú – espetó Minho.

-Tú eres el líder, yo solo te voy a ayudar a salir de la ciudad.

Minho comenzó a maldecir en voz alta con las palmas en puños y Lydia decidió intervenir con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Necesitamos una distracción, alguien deberá distraerlos para que el resto pueda escabullirse por detrás – dijo muy segura de si misma, ganándose la atención de todos los muchachos.

Era su mejor opción.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Jorge la apuntó con un dedo.

-Parece ser que ella es la líder, me agrada.

-¿Y quién los distraerá? – preguntó un chico pelirrojo – Porque yo no.

Todos guardaron silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, el autobús se sacudió una vez más con violencia, contaban con muy poco tiempo.

Lydia se mordió el labio inferior, _creo que sabes quien tiene que hacerlo._

Los Habitantes aún se seguían debatiendo sobre quien sería el afortunado cuando Lydia habló con una voz que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta.

-Yo, yo los distraeré.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Lydia! – exclamó al instante Newt con dureza y tomándola del brazo bueno.

Lydia alzó la barbilla de manera orgullosa y le quitó su brazo.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes – soltó, se dirigió al grupo de chicos – Yo lo haré, no le temo a los Cranks, ¿alguien más se opone? – nadie lo hizo.

Jorge aplaudió desde su asiento y se puso de pie con un brinco.

-Cada vez me cae mejor. Ese es el espíritu.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué pasa después? – preguntó Minho - ¿Cómo nos vas a alcanzar?

Lydia negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente no los alcanzaré. Alejaré a los Cranks lo suficiente como para que vayan por su amigo, cuando los logre perder me iré a buscar a mi grupo. Estaré bien, además estoy armada.

Varios de los chicos asintieron, uno de ellos comentó como la había visto apuñalar al Crank que había derribado a Newt y a ella. A Lydia le agradó el comentario y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Minho.

Minho se acercó hacia ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No lo olvidaré – la miró a los ojos con certeza – pero a la más mínima oportunidad, vuelve con nosotros.

-Lo intentaré.

Sin más los chicos enfilaron hacia la parte trasera del autobús deteniéndose frente a la puerta de metal. Jorge se acercó a Lydia conforme los chicos se alejaban. Los Cranks, no tardaron en fijarse en sus movimientos en el interior y corrieron a la parte trasera a intentar introducirse entre arañazos y golpes a los cristales

-Tienes valor, chica – Lydia asintió orgullosa y Jorge se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:- Cuando salgas, corre en dirección al oeste, derecho; así saldrás de la ciudad – la palmeó de igual manera que Minho y se marchó.

Lydia permaneció quieta digiriendo sus palabras que no se percató de que Newt aun permanecía a su lado. Cuando lo miró, ladeó la cabeza hacia sus amigos en la parte trasera indicándole que se marchara.

Newt suspiró.

-Lydia, no tienes porque hacer esto, no quieras jugar a la heroína – le suplicó mirándola con una mirada que Lydia no podía soportar y la quería hacer arrepentirse como una cobarde.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, Minho y Newt la habían ayudado, ahora ella les iba a regresar el favor. Lydia siempre ponía a los demás antes que ella. Ya no importaba capturar a Thomas, lo único era salir de esa ciudad con vida, necesitaba regresar con sus amigas a pesar de haber fallado.

Sin embargo Newt no lo entendería por lo que mejor se ahorró las explicaciones.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo y esa soy yo, Newt.

-Me quedaré contigo entonces.

-No. Solo vete – habló con toda la calma posible, tenía que convencerlo. – Olvidas que soy una Corredora – fingió su mejor sonrisa coqueta. Se descolgó del cuello una brújula que cargaba consigo desde que habían dejado el laberinto y se la pasó por la cabeza a Newt, dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre los hombros del opuesto, soportando el dolor del brazo malo. En la parte trasera escuchó un par de expresiones ahogadas pero las ignoró y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Lo que fuera por convencerlo. – La necesitaras más que yo, se perfectamente como orientarme. No deberías preocuparte por mi.

Newt tragó saliva con fuerza, temblando bajo los brazos de Lydia.

-Ten cuidado, y si puedes, búscanos.

Ya no intentó detenerla.

Lydia sabía que eso difícilmente lo podría cumplir pero asintió de todas formas y dejó marchar a Newt con un rostro sonrojado.

Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y se situó frente a las puertas del autobús, armándose por milésima vez.

-Aquí vamos.

Contó en voz alta hasta cinco y pateó las puertas saliendo de un brinco al exterior donde los Cranks se volvieron hacia su presa sin poder creerlo.

* * *

 **Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado...pero ustedes saben que pasa cuando me ausentó en mis actualizaciones, siip, ustedes se ganan dos capitulos en un dia!**

 **Asi que no dire mucho y los dejare que vayan al siguiente capitulo porque obviamente con este los iba a dejar en suspenso como es mi especialidad jiji**


	13. Capítulo 12

I Remember You

12

Leal

 _~Lydia_

-¡Hey, malditos exhúmanos! ¡Por aquí!

En todo lo que llevaba de las pruebas del desierto ninguno de sus planes había funcionado hasta ese.

Los Cranks la siguieron al instante y Lydia corrió lo más lejos posible en la dirección contraria, haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Jorge. Sin dificultad desvió a los Cranks lo suficientemente lejos, el problema era que Lydia no veía la manera de perderlos y pronto comenzó a fatigarse, lo cual la ponía en riesgo. Consideró en ocultarse en alguna parte mas no encontró un lugar a su alcance, también tenía que tener cuidado de no terminar en algún lugar aún más repleto de Cranks.

Dobló en otra esquina más y se topó con un callejón sin salida, solo que en vez de toparse con un muro de piedra obstruyendo su camino, había un alambrado. Con un poco de ventaja se detuvo frente a la reja y consideró sus opciones. Uno, no había manera de que pudiese trepar por el alambrado con el brazo lastimado; dos, el metal de la reja lucía oxidado y viejo, no soportaría su peso; tres, podría pasar por debajo pero para ello tendría que cavar, ¿contaba con el tiempo suficiente? Los Cranks aún no la alcanzaban por lo que decidió jugarse su suerte y comenzó a cavar con las manos a toda prisa.

Lydia movía sus manos lo más rápido posible con todo y que los dedos comenzaban a dolerle, necesitaba cavar lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo pasara por debajo. Se le rompieron las uñas y la sangre se mezcló con la arena en una mezcla viscosa pero ni eso, ni el primer sonido proveniente de los Cranks ingresando en el callejón la hicieron detenerse.

El sudor comenzó a escurrir por su frente hacia sus ojos por lo que Lydia tenía que limpiarse la cara sin demorar en cavar. Pensó que ese sería su fin, por primera vez se sentía realmente asustada, pero no dejó que el miedo tomara control, en vez se concentró en todo el odio que les tenía a los Cranks. En su mente visualizó los rostros demenciales de sus padres y solo de esa forma sus manos terminaron de cavar lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo cupiera justo al tiempo en que los Cranks la alcanzaban.

Pecho tierra se arrastró por la abertura que creó pero no llegó muy lejos ya que en de un momento a otro sintió como una mano huesuda se aferró a su tobillo y tiró de ella arrastrándola de regreso por donde había salido.

-¡No! – chilló, sus manos se aferraron a la reja y solo esa acción bastó para salvarla de las bocas hambrientas de los Cranks.

Lanzó patadas sin soltarse, algunas atinaron a los Cranks pero el que la sujetaba del tobillo continuaba tirando de ella. Lydia lloraba y pedía ayuda hasta que se le ocurrió una manera de librarse.

Soltó una mano de la reja y la alargó hacia su arco que yacía del otro lado del alambrado, gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya que el brazo que alargaba era el herido y la simple tarea le provocaba mucho dolor. No obstante, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por soportarlo y consiguió tomarlo. En ese instante se soltó de la reja y el Crank terminó por arrastrarla, rápidamente, Lydia se llevó la mano hacia su espalda y tomó una flecha antes de darse vuelta y dispararle a su agresor. La flecha le atravesó un ojo y el Crank la soltó cayendo muerto, con el arco golpeó a otros dos Cranks y a toda prisa volvió a escabullirse por debajo de la reja sin que ya nadie la detuviera.

Los Cranks se quedaron atrás, chillando y golpeando la reja que no los contendría por mucho, no tardarían en imitar el comportamiento de Lydia y escabullirse en el agujero que ella había cavado. La persecución aun no acababa por lo que Lydia buscó el oeste y nuevamente volvió a correr en esa dirección.

Mientras corría escuchó la voz de Newt en su mente… _y si puedes, búscanos,_ la de Minho por igual, _vuelve con nosotros._ ¿De que corría? ¿De los Cranks? Ya los había perdido. ¿Por qué no regresaba? Minho y Newt se lo habían pedido, ¿por qué? Lydia ya lo comprendía y era porque ya la consideraban una de ellos, quizá su amiga, sin embargo la lealtad de Lydia residía con el grupo B y no quería hacerles creer que estaba muerta. No volver y conseguir la cura con el grupo enemigo sería la peor de las traiciones y esa había sido su razón inicial al no prometerles que los buscaría después de deshacerse de los Cranks…mas ya estaba poniendo en duda aquella lealtad. Minho la había curado, Newt le había salvado la vida al encontrarla y confiar en ella, ¿qué eso no bastaba para hacerla cambiar de parecer?

Comenzó a desacelerar el paso al tiempo en que se preguntaba si sería buena idea volver o no. En un edificio continuo una escalera llamó su atención, si subía hasta la azotea estaría a salvo pues necesitaba un minuto o dos para tomar aire y pensar con quienes volver, si con el grupo B quienes habían sido su familia durante tres años o si con Newt y el grupo A, a quienes conocía desde hace un día pero la habían hecho sentir segura, como en casa. Pero sobretodo volver con Newt. Newt que ya le extrañaba con tan solo haber pasado un día con él.

Lydia se había mentido así misma al negar que al haber despertado con la mano de Newt entre la suya, no le había provocado nada. Claro que le había provocado algo, una sensación que creyó reconocer, era como si ya estuviese familiarizada con las manos de él, ¿qué es lo que habían sido antes de ser separados? seguía preguntándose y se negaba pensar si quiera en la posibilidad pero era algo que moría por descubrir y mientras subía por la escalera de incendios del edificio, no dejaba de pensar en que tonta había sido al dejar ir a Newt.

Finalmente llegó a la azotea donde la luz era aún más cegadora y se desplomó en el suelo tosiendo, dejando que la adrenalina se drenara por completo.

Una vez que su respiración se hubo normalizado, Lydia se incorporó. _Quiero regresar con ellos, con Newt._

Ya había elegido.

-Quiero regresar con ellos – dijo por segunda vez, en voz alta.

Sintiendo una enorme satisfacción por tales palabras se puso de pie y escaneó la ciudad desde la altura del edificio. Alcanzó a percibir el autobús amarillo en que por última vez habían estado gracias a su color, y usando sus binoculares se dedicó a buscar a los chicos.

No tuvo que buscar mucho porque en ese instante el sonido de varios disparos la alertaron, siguió el sonido y pronto los encontró. Su pulso se aceleró del solo pensar en que alguno de ellos estuviese herido ya que se encontraban alrededor de alguien caído. _Por favor que no sea Newt_ rogó en su fuero interno.

Los chicos se movieron dejando ver a Lydia que afortunadamente no se trataba de Minho o Newt sino de Thomas. Lydia se retiró los binoculares horrorizada pues el chico no tenía buen aspecto. ¿Quién le habría disparado? Eso era lo de menos, sus amigas tenían que saberlo. Tal vez no habían sido ellas las responsables pero si Thomas moría, podría ser algo a su favor. Podrían hacerse las responsables y engañar a CRUEL.

-Cambio de planes – se dijo y volvió a encarar el oeste. – Necesitan saber lo que pasó.

Justo en ese momento un nuevo sonido la alertó y se volvió apuntando con su última flecha hacia un Crank que había conseguido subir hasta donde ella.

-Niña bonita – dijo la mujer Crank. – Que niña tan bonita.

-Niña bonita y solita – dijo un segundo Crank subiendo por la escalera.

De nuevo se encontraba atrapada.

Ya estaba harta de siempre quedar atrapada por los Cranks pero a diferencia del callejón, sobre la azotea tenía a donde correr, la cuestión era que tendría que saltar como nunca antes en su vida. Se percató de que la azotea formaba parte de un conjunto de edificios similares, con la misma altura; algo así como un conjunto habitacional que se separaba uno de otro solo por unos metros.

Sin otra alternativa, Lydia corrió hacia el borde opuesto de la azotea para tomar vuelo en lo que iba a hacer. Iba a saltar hacia la otra azotea y los dos Cranks no tardaron en comprender lo que iba a hacer, por lo que corrieron hacia ella antes de que se les escapara.

Lydia le echó un último vistazo a su flecha restante.

-A la mierda.

La situación era de vida o muerte por lo cual la disparó al Crank más cercano y dio en el blanco, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el borde sin detenerse dejando que la velocidad la impulsara y saltó. Sus piernas no le fallaron en ningún momento.

Una vez que aterrizó en la siguiente terraza, repitió la acción sin detenerse, dejó que la adrenalina la guiara nuevamente. Sin embargó no contó con que las azoteas no serían eternas y cuando se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba una sola en la cual aterrizar, resultó ser muy tarde. Intentó frenar en cuanto dio el último salto, derrapó pero eso la hizo caer y rodar sin control hasta el borde, se aferró con un solo brazo deteniendo una posible caída al vacío.

No quiso mirar hacia abajo, no quería saber lo que le deparaba el destino pues era evidente que iba a caer y no habría nada que la salvara esta vez. Uno a uno sus dedos se fueron soltando, Lydia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse sujeta pero con un solo brazo resultó ser imposible y terminó soltándose. Calló al vacío.

Cerró los ojos, _lo siento, Harriet, de verdad que lo intenté…perdón Regina y Clara…Minho, quise volver…perdón, Newt…perdón, Charlie, sea donde sea que estés…_

Esperó el impacto pero sucedió lo que no inimaginable.

Calló sobre algo suave y caliente en el cual se hundió abruptamente y se deslizo hacia abajo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe evaluándose a si misma, no se había hecho daño. Observó en donde yacía y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que se trataba de una duna de arena del desierto. Una carcajada llena de alivio salió de sus labios. No podía creer que estuviese viva.

Se levantó para observar en donde se encontraba, a su costado se alzaba la ciudad mientras que al lado opuesto se extendían tramos y tramos de desierto. Lo había conseguido, había logrado salir de la ciudad.

Recordando que aun portaba el mapa con el camino hacia el segundo escondite del grupo B, lo sacó de su bolsillo para echarle un vistazo. Sorpresivamente, el segundo escondite se encontraba en la misma dirección en la que Lydia se encontraba, le extrañó que las indicaciones de Jorge curiosamente la hubiesen llevado hacia donde el mapa precisamente comenzaba…mas no tenía tiempo de pensar en cuan extraño resultaba todo, aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer antes de que el día llegara a su fin y prefirió darse prisa.

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

El caos amenazaba con despertar en la sala de observación. Tenían un recluta herido, el grupo B cada vez se tornaba más impaciente por salir de su escondite antes de la fecha límite que le habían dado a las tres reclutas que se habían aventurado en la ciudad, dos de ellas estaban muertas y una ya se había separado del grupo A y se encontraba en el camino de regreso.

Nada de eso había sido planeado. Las cosas estaban saliendo del control de CRUEL y tendrían que interferir antes de que el daño fuera irreversible.

Ava Paige se encontraba furiosa con la situación.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que un arma de ese calibre terminó ingresando en la ciudad?!

-No lo sabemos, ministra – respondió la mujer de gafas y cabello trenzado.

-Quiero que lo investiguen a fondo, ¿es tan difícil? – Ava Paige se volvió hacia otra persona del personal frente a las pantallas de observación. – Asegúrense de que Jorge Díaz sepa que hacer, si no es capaz de ayudar a nuestro Thomas, será necesaria nuestra intervención. No podemos perder a uno de nuestros candidatos más importantes.

-Sí, ministra.

-¿Qué hay de Lydia, ministra? – preguntó otra voz.

El rostro de la mujer se endureció mientras observaba a Lydia correr por el desierto sujetando un pedazo de papel, no le sorprendía que la muchacha no se rindiera, sabía de sobra que era capaz de eso y mucho más. El simple hecho de que se hubiese alejado del grupo A desechando por completo el plan de capturar a Thomas la colocaba en la lista de posibles candidatos. Eso era algo que Ava Paige tampoco había contemplado que sucediera, creía que el desierto finalmente acabaría con ella pero se equivocó. Lydia era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Si todo lo ocurrido no la había acabado, Ava sabía de algo que si lo haría y para ello necesitaría a Newt. _Necesita recordar quien está al mando._

La ministra respiró profundamente y habló llena de calma al tiempo en que se masajeaba las sienes. Iba a ser una noche larga.

-Déjenla, por ahora solo hay que centrarnos en Thomas, nada más. Tiene que sobrevivir y cuando lo haga, daremos inicio a la fase de _La Traición._

-Excelente decisión, ministra – la apremió Janson - ¿Debemos comunicarnos con Teresa para iniciar con esa variable?

-Aun no, hay que esperar a que Lydia consiga reunirse con su grupo, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene por decirles y como va a reaccionar Teresa.

-Como usted diga, ministra.

* * *

 **Y este es otro de mis caracteristicos capitulos conectores, asi que siento haberlas defraudado sin mas momentos Newtdia como los shippea mi lectora Madison Sargue jajaja pero les prometo que no demorare en juntarlos nuevamente, los siguientes capitulos son muy buenos pero no les dire de que tratan porque espero que ustedes tengan sus suposiciones, asi si quieren pueden compartimerlas en un review :D ya saben como funciona este negocio! jaja ok no**

 **Mmegi: jaja tranquila, Minho se mantendrá muy alejadito de Lydia, yo me encargo de eso ;D pero ya sabes era necesario para el "triangulo amoroso" lo se! yo tambien envidió a Lydia porque vio a Newt sin camiseta u.u no me quites el chocolate yo lo amoo!**

 **Madison Sargue: Newtdia! gracias por crear el shipp me llegó al kokoro. Paciencia! ya vienen más! La proxima semana puede que suba dos...o tres...jajaja tu sabes que quiero acelerarle antes de que salga PDF.**

 **Y sin mas mis querdias lectoras me despido. No olviden dejar un review!**

 **-Bonnie**


	14. Capítulo 13

I Remember You

13

Vete de mi cabeza, vete de mi mente

 _~Newt_

Sentía que se estaba comportando de una manera muy egoísta al no sentirse tan preocupado por Thomas, quería hacerlo pero no se podía sacar a Lydia de la cabeza desde que lograron salir de la ciudad. Sabía que tenía que estar al lado de su amigo mas toda la escena que Jorge se había montado para sacarle la bala a Thomas lo dejó sin ganas de querer acercarse al chico quien yacía inconsciente una vez mas. Brenda se encontraba a su lado, razón mas para no acercarse y pensar.

Pensaba en Lydia en cada segundo, en si lo había logrado o si alguno de los Cranks habían logrado atraparla…horas antes había mantenido la esperanza de verla llegar tal como prometió pero poco a poco Newt se fue haciendo a la idea de que eso no sucedería y temió saber la razón.

Se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras jugueteaba con la brújula que Lydia le había dejado cuando Minho se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, la luz de la fogata cercana iluminando su semblante.

-¿Cómo está Tommy? – preguntó con tal de apartar de su mente a Lydia.

-No lo sé…– suspiró – Jorge dice que hay que esperar, ya hizo todo lo posible.

-¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que se muera?

Minho se encogió de hombros con poca cosa.

-Un milagro quizá – Newt desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza, llevándose una botella de agua a los labios, Minho continuó. – No vine a hablar sobre Thomas sino sobre Lydia, – Newt por poco y escupe el agua sin embargo se controló lo mejor que pudo y se la tragó con dificultad. – quiero saber qué es lo que te traes con ella y no me mientas, Newt, los vi en el autobús y cuando regresé por ustedes esta mañana al apartamentucho. El como se miraban y la manera en la que te defendió de los Cranks…es como si…como si ustedes dos no fuesen extraños…como si ya se conocieran.

¿Tan evidente lo era todo?

Newt por más que había tratado tarde o temprano alguien se iba a dar cuenta, lo del autobús había sido lo suficiente para delatarlos. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Minho que Lydia y él se conocieron en un pasado cuando su amigo había mencionado que Lydia le gustaba? Quería negarlo y seguirle mintiendo, ¿pero en qué clase de persona lo convertía?

Su silencio solo se lo confirmó aún más a Minho.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

 _¡La que se me ocurre!_ terció una voz enojada en su interior, Newt comenzaba a enfadarse con la actitud de Minho, en definitiva no se encontraba de humor si suficiente ya había sido dejarla marchar y que se la recordara todavía más no ayudaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes cuando me marché? Porque es claro que algo tuvo que haber sucedido como para que la tomaras de la mano así y ella te pestañeara encantada en el autobús.

Newt entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose molesto por el tono de voz que su amigo estaba usando.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – dijo en un tono de voz amenazador que Minho ignoró.

-¡Ayúdame a entender, shank! – exclamó alzando las manos hacia el cielo en un gesto exasperado.

-¿Entender qué? – soltó Newt perdiendo la paciencia – Sí, la conozco desde hace mucho antes de conocer tu miertera cara de garlopo. Éramos amigos antes de que CRUEL nos separara en grupos y borrara nuestros recuerdos, lo sé porque de la nada recuperé un solo maldito recuerdo y ella estaba en el y parecía ser que éramos _muy_ cercanos – no quería admitirlo pero ya lo había hecho, ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas - ¿¡Es eso lo que querías entender?!

Estaba gritando, atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos aunque le importaba poco lo que fuesen a pensar, se sentía realmente molesto.

Minho lo observaba de hito en hito.

-¡Y ahora por tu culpa se marchó y no sé si está viva o perdida en la ciudad, o si de verdad le importamos tan poco que no va a volver! – agregó.

Minho se puso de pie con un salto y se llevó un puño al pecho.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿Qué nos salvara a todos es mi puta culpa?

Newt se puso de pie por igual para estar a su misma altura.

-¡SÍ es tu culpa! – empujó a Minho golpeándolo en el pecho con ambas manos - ¡Tú eres el líder, tú deberías de haberte sacrificado por nosotros, no dejar que ella lo hiciera sola y a su merced! – volvió a empujarle, pero Minho no se quedó muy tranquilo y le correspondió los empujones solo que de una manera más agresiva.

-¡Y si tantas ganas tenías de estar con ella porque no lo hiciste! Ah, espera, lo olvidaba, a ella no le gustan los cojos y por eso decidió dejarte.

Se estaban peleando por ella, por una chica y eso les quedó claro a los otros Habitantes por lo que rápidamente entre Sartén, Jorge y otros, decidieron romper la cercanía entre Newt y Minho ya que dejaron de empujarse y sus golpes se tornaron más físicos.

-¡Chicos paren ya! – gritó Sartén colocándose entre los dos iracundos muchachos – Se están peleando por una chica, ¡por una chica! – se rio – ¿Se dan cuenta a donde han llegado?

Los Habitantes nunca antes habían peleado por ese tipo de cosas y a Sartén le resultaba bastante patético que Newt y Minho lo hicieran, había mejores cosas por las cuales pelear.

Las palabras de Sartén no tuvieron el efecto deseado y Newt y Minho continuaron gritándose palabrotas.

-¡Eres un cobarde! – dijo Newt – No eres un líder sino un miertero cobarde.

Cualquiera que conociese a Minho pensaría que el coreano se zafaría del agarre de Jorge, que se enfurecería como nunca, en cambio, Minho lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír de manera sínica.

-¿De verdad yo soy el cobarde, Newt? ¿Quién es el cobarde, yo o tú que no tuviste el valor suficiente para hacer que no se marchara? Porque es obvio que tienes sentimientos por ella, pero eres tan cobarde que te niegas a admitirlo.

Y Minho tenía razón, aquella acusación había dado en el clavo y eso ponía mas furioso a Newt por mas que detestaba admitirlo.

Antes no lo había entendido pero ya que Minho lo dejó tan claro, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Newt tenía sentimientos por Lydia, los había tenido desde que pudo recordarla, desde que la vio por primera vez en el desierto, quizá no supo cómo identificarlos pero algo surgió dentro de él desde ese entonces y ya sabía de qué se trataba.

Newt decidió mantener la cabeza fría, no deseaba darla más señales a Minho. Se zafó de quienes los sujetaban.

-¡Que te den!

Solo alejándose de ahí podría poner en orden su cabeza junto con sus emociones, una oración más y Minho realmente lo hubiese lamentado.

Se sentó con la espalda recargad en los restos de un árbol seco, relajando la tensión acumulada en sus palmas que se encontraban cerradas en puños, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿cómo es que Lydia lo hacía reaccionar así? Su cabeza le dolía y la sacudió un par de veces para dejar de pensar en ella ya que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Al poco rato logró tranquilizarse y los Habitantes lo notaron por lo que Aris se animó a acercarse con cautela.

A Newt le pareció una broma que lo hiciera.

 _¿Y ahora este garlopo que pretende?_ se preguntó limitándose a observar de manera curiosa a aquel chico que seguía siendo un extraño.

-¿Te importa si me siento? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

Newt se encogió de hombros sin mucha alternativa y se hizo a un lado, Aris por lo menos era mejor compañía que Minho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te mandaron a que me des un sermón? Amigo, no estoy de humor así que mejor vete.

-Nadie me envió, vine porque quiero saber como es que se encontraron con Lydia… ¿acaso se toparon con el grupo B?

Hubo algo en el tono de voz del chico que despertó el interés en Newt, luego recordó que él había pertenecido al grupo de Lydia y entendió que Aris podría saber lo que él no.

Decidió dejar su hostilidad a un lado.

-No, la encontramos sola, apenas y respirando… - le contó brevemente como se dieron las cosas desde que se topó con Lydia la primera vez.

-¿Lydia, sola? – Aris se encontraba realmente sorprendido, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y Newt se preguntó por qué. – Eso es realmente raro, - _¿Qué cosa?_ quiso saber Newt – las chicas nunca se separan.

-Ella me dijo que se había perdido de su grupo – recordó Newt.

-¿Y fuiste lo suficiente ingenuo como para creerle?

Newt iba a responder que lo había hecho pero algo lo hizo dudar. _¿Qué es lo que insinúa?_

No supo que decirle a Aris por lo que decidió guardar silencio y comenzó a juguetear con la brújula de Lydia para calmar sus nervios.

-Si algo se del grupo B es que suelen ser embusteras y calculadoras, por lo que no se me hace ninguna casualidad que tú y Minho se hayan topado con una de ellas, y más con Lydia.

Newt detuvo sus dedos con la sola mención de ella, miró a Aris tratando de descifrar más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Piénsalo un poco, Thomas tiene un tatuaje en el que se lee que el grupo B lo va a matar y días después aparece Lydia por aquí en el desierto y finalmente en la ciudad, sola, ¿no te parece eso un poco sospechoso?

Al igual que las palabras de Minho, las de Aris hicieron otro tipo de clic y lo que Newt pensaba que no tenía sentido, comenzó a tenerlo. No quería ir por ese camino pero todo acertaba a que Lydia no había sido del todo sincera… _Quiero a uno de ustedes a cambio de mi mapa_ …. ¿A quién habría querido era Thomas? _Ustedes parecen estarme siguiendo_ había dicho Lydia en su defensa, luego el repentino interés por Thomas… _¿crees que esté vivo?_ y también recordó como Lydia se había aferrado a que Minho no pudiese retirarle su chaqueta para curarla, era como si la idea de que descubrieran que pertenecía al grupo B le aterraba, ¿y por qué? Newt no lo había pensado antes pero Aris tenía un punto…

¿Y si Lydia se había cruzado con ellos porque ella era la más adecuada para llevar acabo la tarea que mencionaba el tatuaje de Thomas?

 _No, debe haber otra explicación._

Newt tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Como hayan sido las cosas – continuó Aris en vista del silencio del rubio –, yo no creo que todo haya sido una coincidencia.

El muchacho se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse pero Newt aun tenía una pregunta más que hacerle

-¿Qué pasa con Lydia? Parece como si no te agradara.

Recordaba la reacción de ambos al volver a verse y tal reacción dejó mucho que decir.

-No es que no me agrade, soy yo quien no le agrada a ella, al igual que a muchas de las demás chicas. Como yo fui el que activó _El Final_ , muchas no confían en mí.

 _Como nosotros en Teresa._

-Entiendo.

-Pero si quieres un consejo, no creo que Lydia valga la pena como para que te pelees de esa manera con uno de tus amigos.

Newt quería preguntarle al menos una razón por lo que lo decía pero el muchacho se dio vuelta bastante rápido y lo dejó solo con sus dudas.

¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso?

Empezaba a entender que Lydia no era quien el creía, y tal descubrimiento le provocaba otro tipo de nuevas emociones a tal grado que deseó no haberse vuelto a encontrar con ella. Dolor.

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

-Janson, es preciso que vea esto – dijo la mujer de trenzas y anteojos frente a los computadores que les podían mostrar el estado físico de los reclutados gracias a los Neutralizadores.

Se encontraba mirando el esquema del cuerpo de Newt donde un letrero de alerta había aparecido en pantalla. La Zona Letal de Newt brillaba con un color rojo indicando que algo andaba mal con el muchacho. La mujer sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuerpo de Newt pero ya que Ava Paige se había retirado a tomar un descanso, Janson se encontraba a cargo de dar las ordenes en la sala de observación y debía estar al tanto de lo que pasara con cada uno de los reclutados.

Janson se acercó hacia el computador de la mujer y miró lo que había en la pantalla.

El computador mostraba altos niveles de enojo e irritación, inestabilidad emocional y un ligero dolor de cabeza en Newt. Habían visto lecturas peores pero era la primera vez que Newt tenía ese tipo de lecturas y esa era una de las razones por las que se había puesto tan agresivo con Minho al haberse peleado por Lydia. Y solo podían significar una cosa.

-¿Es esta la primera vez que presenta los síntomas?

-La primera vez.

-¿Algún otro de los reclutados ha presentado similares lecturas, Kristen? – preguntó Janson.

-No hasta ahora, pero de que muchos ya portan con el virus es un hecho. – admitió con tristeza la mujer.

Janson asintió y retiró los ojos de la pantalla enderezándose.

-Era de esperarse, sabíamos desde un principio que Newt no era inmune a la Llamarada. Me sorprende que apenas este presentando los mas mínimos síntomas – dijo el hombre casi compadeciéndose de la situación, pero al instante hizo como si nada – Sin embargo no podemos hacer nada al respecto mas que seguir con nuestra tarea, así que ojos en la pantalla gente y no me llamen a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia – Janson le dedicó una severa mirada a Kristen quien se encogió en su silla ajustando sus anteojos.

-Sí, señor, pero…

-¿Qué, Kristen? – suspiró Janson.

La mujer tartamudeó un poco pensando en que decir.

-Me preguntaba si debemos informarle a la ministra Ava Paige sobre la condición de Newt – finalmente dijo.

El rostro de la Rata se oscureció un poco y una sonrisa macabra apareció.

-Por ningún motivo se lo dirás, yo lo hare a su debido tiempo. Últimamente se encuentra tan fascinada por las lecturas que Newt ha presentado por parte de Lydia que haría que esos dos se vuelvan a separar en un santiamén.

-Ese es mi punto, Janson. La ministra debería saberlo porque al parecer es Lydia quien hace que los síntomas en Newt se mantengan bajo control. Eso podría ser algo.

Janson se lo pensó por un minuto y al final decidió darle la razón a la mujer.

-No hay que saltar a conclusiones como esas todavía. Hasta no estar seguros ninguna palabra a la ministra, ¿entendido? – habló en general a los presentes.

La sala respondió con un _"Sí, señor"._

-Ojos en las pantallas señores. Que esto aún no acaba.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

 **Por fin es viernes y soy libre para traerles un capitulo más! Este capitulo a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho porque es de la perspectiva de Newt y el desgarrador final que le agregue hace poco con los doctores de CRUEL observandolos.**

 **Y como veran, Newt ya se dio cuenta de varias cosillas sobre Lydia, preguntense que es lo que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar porque eso sucedera...chaan...chaan mas pronto de lo que creen. Asi que espero sus suposiciones, el proximo capitulo es solo de Lydia asi como en este le di mas protagonico a Newt :3**

 **Pero ya no voy a decir nada salvo agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi fic y apoyandome con sus reviews que aunque son poquitos me animan a seguir subiendo capitulos. No dejen de hacerlo!**

 **Los veo el proximo viernes o sino es que el miercoles...chaan...chann... xD depende si termino de pasar a computadora el 14 capitulo a tiempo.**

 **Eso es todo!**

 **-Bonnie**


	15. Capítulo 14

I Remember You

14

"El Paso"

 _~Lydia_

Le tomó la mitad del día llegar al escondite del grupo B. El cual el mapa lo denominaba como "El Paso".

Justo oscurecía cuando dio con el lugar entre las rocas, sin embargo notó que las chicas se movían de un lado para el otro desmontando campamento y le alegró el haber llegado a tiempo, un poco más tarde y las hubiese perdido.

Sus pies ya no podían dar un paso más, la garganta la tenía seca y debido a ello le era imposible pronunciar una sola palabra, el agua se le había agotado. Fue entonces que Sonia la divisó a lo lejos y alertó a las demás. La pelirroja corrió hacia ella y la abrazó al llegar a su lado.

-¡Volviste! ¡Estas viva, que alivio! – dijo Sonia sin soltarla, con la voz temblándole - .Pensamos que no lo lograrían.

Lydia se soltó de su agarre para mirar a Sonia, se sostuvo con dificultad del hombro de la pelirroja e intentó sonreír con todo y que se sentía exhausta.

-Regina y Clara…– pronunció aquellas dos palabras con una voz apenas audible, sentía la garganta rasposa y el hablar hacia que la garganta le quemara como el mismo desierto –… ¿dónde están?

Sonia la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué no vienen contigo? – miró por encima del hombro de Lydia.

A Lydia se le fue el alma a los pies.

-¿No han vuelto? ¿No están aquí?

-Lydia, tú has sido la primera en regresar desde hace tres días.

Escuchar tales palabras hizo que el mundo de Lydia se desmoronase. Sus rodillas se vencieron y calló al suelo llorando inconsolablemente, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo era su culpa.

-¡Alguien que me ayude! – gritó Sonia tratando de levantar a Lydia por si sola - ¡Necesito a Rosa y Marie!

Las Sanadoras y Harriet acudieron a la escena lo más rápido que pudieron y ayudaron a poner en pie a Lydia para llevarla al campamento.

Por primera vez a Lydia no le importó que la viesen llorar, había fallado y tal como temía era claro que Regina y Clara no lo habían logrado, estaban muertas y por ello se culpaba.

-No, no, no pueden estar muertas…todo es mi culpa – sollozaba mientras la conducían cerca del fuego donde la hicieron sentarse.

Lydia estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa y nada parecía calmarla.

-¿Lydia, que es lo que pasó? – le preguntaba Harriet tratándola de hacer reaccionar.

-Está lastimada – apuntó Rosa hacia el vendaje ensangrentado y sucio en su brazo. – Yo me encargaré de eso, Marie, tráele agua, necesita calmarse o de ninguna otra forma sabremos qué le pasó.

Lydia solo era capaz de escucharlas, quería responderles con todas sus fuerzas, pero su llanto no cesaba y no dejaba de temblar. Entre Sonia, Rosa y Marie se encargaron de cubrirla con otra chaqueta y le dieron a beber agua, solo así Lydia fue recobrando el control sobre si misma.

-¿Lydia, que fue lo que ocurrió? – volvió a preguntar Harriet llena de paciencia ya que se había calmado.

Todas las chicas del grupo B se encontraban alrededor mirando la conmoción.

Lydia esta vez fue capaz de encontrar su voz aunque las palabras salieron atropelladas.

-Hubo una explosión...en un túnel dentro de la c-ci-ciudad…fue todo tan rápido…yo…intenté… – no fue capaz de continuar porque la voz de Teresa se hizo presente y las chicas se hicieron a un lado para dejarla llegar hasta Lydia.

-¿Dónde está? – demandó - ¿Dónde está Thomas? – ya hablaba como toda una autoritaria.

Harriet se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Teresa bloqueándole la vista a Lydia.

-No es el mejor momento, Lydia no se encuentra bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Teresa se movió hacia un lado para observar a Lydia y al mirarla entendió que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Fracasó.

-Lo intentó – Harriet la corrigió con severidad.

Lydia había dejado de sollozar, el solo ver a Teresa logró que toda su debilidad se esfumara ya que quería partirle la cara y hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

-Thomas está muerto, – cortó la discusión que Harriet y Teresa mantenían, las dos muchachas se volvieron con los ojos abiertos como platos. – le dispararon, yo misma lo vi y no creo que haya sobrevivido.

Le sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba así como también el que Teresa se pusiera pálida con tales palabras.

-No…eso no puede ser…estas mintiendo.

-Créeme, _princesa_ , yo sé lo que vi y no tendría por qué mentirles.

-¿¡Quién le disparó?!

-No lo sé… alguien en la ciudad.

Teresa se lo pensó por un segundo, como si sufriera una batalla en su interior y Lydia se preguntó si no habría algo mal con ella.

-Nos vamos en este instante, necesitamos asegurarnos si está vivo o no. Es hora de interceptar al grupo A.

-Pero Teresa, Lydia apenas regresó y necesita descansar, además hemos perdido a dos de las nuestras, la tradición es guardarles respeto por un día. – terció Harriet.

-No hay tiempo, se nos está acabando. ¡Hacernos de Thomas es más importante que una de sus tradiciones! Ya no están en el Área como para seguir comportándose así…

Lydia no lo pudo soportar más, perdió su control; se puso de pie y se acercó a Teresa mientras continuaba quejándose y hablando sobre su venganza, cuando la pelinegra se volvió hacia ella, Lydia le soltó un merecido bofetón. No estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando su comportamiento, había insultado las creencias que el grupo B mantenía cuando perdían a uno de sus miembros.

Teresa la miró asustada con una mano en la mejilla que le había golpeado mas no se atrevió a regresarle tremendo golpe.

-¡Cállate! – exclamó Lydia con los dientes apretados - ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! Solo piensas en tu maldita venganza, no tienes respeto por nadie ni por nada. ¿Crees que nos puedes mandar? Estas equivocada, _princesa._ Tal vez ellas – señaló a las chicas – podrán haber olvidado que trabajaste para CRUEL, pero yo no. Así que si yo fuera tú, me andaría con más cuidado con lo que diga. – habló con una voz envenenada. – Pues una vez que consigamos la cura, muy rápido te le unirás a Thomas en la tumba, de eso yo me encargo. Mientras tanto haz las cosas por ti sola, ¿quieres saber si está vivo? Ve e investiga y déjanos llevar el luto como queremos…al fin y al cabo nunca has sido una de las nuestras.

Teresa le mantuvo la mirada con la barbilla en alto y en vista de que nadie dijo nada, se dio vuelta y se marchó. Lydia volvió a sentarse entre las Sanadoras y Sonia dejando salir una exhalación por el esfuerzo.

-Lo siento si ya no me contuve.

Sonia le palmeó el hombro.

-Ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar, no te disculpes.

Bebió más agua que la pelirroja le tendía mientras Rosa y Marie comenzaban a quitarle el vendaje de su brazo herido, una vez que se lo retiraron, las gemelas dejaron salir un grito ahogado.

-Horrible, ¿no es así? – dijo Lydia echando un vistazo.

-¿Te vendaste tu misma? – le preguntó Marie – Porque hiciste muy buen trabajo, la herida se ve terrible pero al menos no está infectada.

Lydia casi sonrió de recordarlo.

-No, yo no lo hice. Tuve un poco de ayuda.

-Ya me lo suponía – bromeó Rosa – ¿Ayuda de quién?

-Un Corredor – las chicas dejaron salir una expresión de confusión no entendiendo a lo que se refería –…es decir, un Explorador.

Eso solo aumentó la confusión y la curiosidad por lo que distintas conversaciones se esparcieron por el grupo y Harriet tuvo que silenciarlas para que Lydia explicara más a fondo.

-Sé que es doloroso para ti, ¿pero te importaría contarnos que fue lo que exactamente sucedió?

Lydia accedió ya que tenían derecho a saberlo todo, no omitió nada excepto las conversaciones con Newt y Minho, aquello no era de relevancia, lo que importaba era no dejar a la deriva la memoria de Regina y Clara, harían que sus muertes no fuese en vano.

Cuando Lydia terminó de contarles todo se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y le echó un vistazo al nuevo vendaje que Rosa y Marie le colocaron.

El silencio reinaba en el grupo salvo por el sonido de la madera tronando en la fogata cercana, un aire lúgubre cernido sobre las chicas, no se encontraban muy acostumbradas a las perdidas.

-Entonces si conociste al grupo A… – rompió el silencio una chica bajita de cabello negro, una de las más jóvenes – ¿están buenos los chicos?

El silencio se vio reemplazado por risitas nerviosas del resto de las chicas, Lydia no pudo evitarlo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _Ah,_ suspiró _es bueno estar en casa_ y casi al instante odió la posibilidad que tuvo horas antes y se alegró de no haberse marchado con los chicos, las chicas del grupo B eran su familia, no unos chicos con los que pasó un solo día.

Rodó los ojos riendo por igual.

-¿De verdad, Emily, preguntas eso cuando hemos perdido a dos de las nuestras?

-Oye, seamos sinceras, Clara y Regina hubiesen querido saber.

Las chicas volvieron a reír porque era cierto, si iban a recordar a las dos Corredoras, lo harían recordando lo bueno de ellas.

-No hemos visto a ningún chico en años, necesitamos saber – insistió otra chica.

Lydia sintió a sus mejillas arder conforme a más de las chicas insistían en saber. Al final decidió darles lo que pedían.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – alzó una mano para restaurar el orden –…No están tan mal…

-Eso no nos dice nada. ¿Están buenos o no? – demandó Sonia.

Lydia le dedicó una mirada de _"no ayudas"._

-Bueno…sí, algunos de ellos – respondió Lydia tornándose roja como un tomate y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

-¡Te estas sonrojando! – exclamó Sonia dando un saltito en su lugar – ¿No querrás decir que alguien _está_ bueno?

-No, para nada.

-¡No te creo! No hubieras reaccionado así.

Lydia se rio un poquito. Con la pregunta de Sonia un nombre había acudido a su mente junto con un recuerdo, y no se sentía dispuesta a compartirlo todavía con ellas.

-Puede que haya visto a uno de ellos sin camiseta…

Las chicas gritaron y soltaron risitas, deleitadas con el relato de Lydia, como cualquier chica adolescente. Las chicas del grupo B estaban poco familiarizadas con muchachos pero no por eso dejaban de actuar realmente como las chicas de su edad.

Harriet no podía calmarlas.

-Ya dinos su nombre, no será Aris, ¿o sí? – la molestó Emily por encima del ruido de voces.

Lydia hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Aris está vivo? – preguntó Harriet haciendo que las demás se callaran, eso era algo que todas querían saber y Lydia se sintió aliviada, su pregunta las había distraído de las demás preguntas incomodas.

-Lo está y se encuentra bien – no le dio mucha importancia. – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Gracias al cielo varias cabezas se movieron en negación, le alivió que no seguirían haciéndole preguntas sobre chicos.

-Que lastima que si están tan buenos tengamos que acabar con ellos – musitó Emily, a lo que Harriet le pegó un codazo.

El corazón de Lydia dio un salto.

-¿Qué dijiste, Emily?

Harriet fulminó a la niña con la mirada y decidió ser ella quien le explicara las cosas.

-Es el plan de Teresa. Planeamos una emboscada al grupo A, con las suficientes armas nos entregaran a Thomas pero si se atreven a querer contraatacar, no tendremos alternativa que acabar con ellos. Después de todo, ¿un solo grupo ha de conseguir la cura, no?

Lydia ya se había olvidado de aquella posibilidad, había tratado de ignorarla pero se había estado engañando a si misma.

-Oh, claro – se limitó a decir bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

 _Torpe, y tú que pensabas que CRUEL se las pondría tan fácil._

Harriet juntó sus manos en una palmada haciendo que tanto Lydia como varias de las chicas pegaran un brinco.

-Bueno esa fue una plática encantadora pero Lydia, necesita descansar así que cada quien vuelva a lo suyo que _no_ nos marchamos esta noche.

-¿Y Teresa? – preguntó Sonia mientras las demás se marchaban.

Lydia miró en espera a la respuesta de la líder.

-Lydia tiene razón, ella no es nadie para decirnos que no podemos hacer, si quiere nuestra ayuda tendrá que esperar.

Sonia asintió.

-Está bien pero tienes que hacérselo saber en cuanto regrese, si es que lo hace.

-Ojala y no lo haga, se respira tanta paz en su ausencia – comentó Lydia.

La morena y la pelirroja se rieron junto con ella.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho que no nos reíamos así – observó Harriet y las tres asintieron con nostalgia. – De cualquier modo, Lydia necesita descansar así que vámonos, Sonia.

Lydia les sonrió cálidamente antes de acomodarse frente al fuego, sintiéndose nuevamente permaneciente con su grupo.

Al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar que Newt acudiera a su mente, intentó apartarlo pues sabía de sobra con quien residía su lealtad y si bien llevaban a cabo el plan de Teresa, los integrantes del grupo opuesto decidían luchar contra ellas, Lydia tendría que defenderse junto con su grupo y olvidarse de todo lo que Newt significó si quería conseguir la cura.

Lydia suspiró, deseó que Newt pudiera escucharla estuviese donde estuviese.

 _Ay, Newt. Ojala y no vayan a ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para querer enfrentarnos._

…

En su sueño, se encontraba cenando frente a una mujer totalmente desconocida que vestía un traje color azul marino impecable al igual que su cabello recogido. Lydia no podía tener más de catorce años y lucía un bonito vestido con un estampado de flores, sin embargo la expresión que mantenía no mostraba que estuviese disfrutando mucho de la cena, revolvía con su tenedor una y otra vez su comida sin tocarla y la mujer frente a ella o no se daba cuenta o fingía no hacerlo.

-Así que, he escuchado que te llevas muy bien con los otros reclutados pero sobretodo con un muchacho en especial, ¿puedo saber su nombre? – le preguntó la misteriosa mujer llevándose un bocado a la boca claramente disfrutando su comida.

Lydia sonrió a través de sus pestañas.

-Lo llamaron Newton cuando llegó aquí. – respondió ligeramente sonrojada.

La mujer sonrió fingiéndose sorprendida.

-¿Newt?

-Sí, él, ministra.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme simplemente, Ava, Lydia. – le recordó alargando una mano a su mejilla donde le dio un pellizco amistoso.

Lydia fingió no sentirse incomoda con aquel gesto y regresó a su comida.

-Perdón…sí, somos muy buenos amigos, Ava. Y él es excelente con Charlie.

-Me imagino que así es. – le dio otro bocado a su comida – Dime, Lydia, ¿sabes lo que es el amor?

La pregunta le resultó de lo más extraña, casi alienígena pero Lydia creía saber la respuesta por lo que no demoró en responder.

-Creo que sí…recuerdo que mis padres se amaban, es decir, de que otra manera nos hubiesen concebido.

-Es correcto. Si dices estar familiarizada con el concepto amar, ¿podrías decir que tu relación con Newt es como la que tus padres tenían? Es decir, ¿romántica?

Lydia jamás lo había visto de esa forma, quería a Newt como a un hermano pero no estaba muy segura si se trataba de ese tipo de cariño ni de como porque se ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía por primera vez en el día o cuando se sujetaban de la mano…

Una especie de alarma sonó en su cabeza por lo cual decidió responder lo que Ava Paige en verdad deseaba escuchar.

-No, Newt es solo mi amigo.

Decidió llevarse un bocado solo para aparentar y mantener los ojos en otra parte que no fueran los ojos de la ministra, los cuales mostraban que no le creía en lo absoluto pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno aun así quiero pedirte que pases menos tiempo con él. La amistad a veces suele convertirse en algo más y ese algo más es amor, y el amor no es algo que necesites, Lydia. Bien sabes que tenemos otros propósitos.

La Lydia de aquel recuerdo asintió sumisamente ante las palabras de la mujer cuando la Lydia de diecisiete años bien podría haberle dicho que no tenía derecho a pedirle algo así.

-Buena chica – dijo Ava Paige orgullosa.

Lydia levantó la vista de su plato.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras, Lydia.

-¿Por qué yo? – la ministra la miró sin poder comprender – ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí cenando con usted y no alguien más en mi lugar? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió a ensanchar.

-Mucho, Lydia. Siempre he estado encantada con la chiquilla de diez años que trajeron hace unos años de las calles donde cuidaba de su hermano de las víctimas de la Llamarada. Has sido tan valiente todos estos años que eso te convierte en la mejor protectora que conozco.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder:

-Supongo que sí.

Y siguió haciendo un esfuerzo por comer aquella comida de tan inapetente aspecto.

…

Lydia se despertó con un mal sabor de boca y teniendo a Sonia inclinada sobre ella, mirándola con atención, la luz iluminando los alrededores.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte.

-Está bien, tú no me despertaste. – miró a su alrededor mientras se incorporaba y notó que el campamento se veía casi desierto. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Teresa regresó, dice que Thomas está vivo y es hora de poner en marcha su plan. Me preguntaba si estas dispuesta a venir. Está bien si no quieres, de todas maneras, Emily y dos más se van a quedar a cuidar. Sé que no tienes humor.

Lydia se sentó y observó la fogata extinta mientras se lo pensaba, no tenía a que quedarse salvo si quería esconderse del grupo A como una maldita cobarde además de que quería ver por si misma si Teresa no las estaba guiando hacia una trampa, también deseaba asegurarse de que Newt se encontraba con bien antes de que no lo volviera a ver jamás.

 _Solo una última vez._

Tomó una bocanada de aire y extendió una mano hacia Sonia.

-Muy bien, ayúdame a ponerme de pie que iré con ustedes.

Sonia le sonrió y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

-Buena elección – tiró de ella ayudándola a ponerse en pie y le tendió su mismo arco con flechas nuevas – Andando, shaunie.

Lydia resopló en cuanto la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se colgó el arco y el carjak de flechas a su espalda, no muy emocionada con salir de nuevo al desierto.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

* * *

 **Hey que dijeron? Que ya no iba a seguir subiendo capitulos? Si, sobre eso me disculpo, pero este desde la ultima vez que actualize sali de vacaciones y luego con eso de que ya volvi a la escuela pues no he tenido tiempo xD**

 **Pero bueno como los deje mucho tiempo el dia les traigo dos capitulos para compensar xD ya saben como soy!**

 **jajaja asi que los leo en el siguiente capitulo, vayan vayan!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Porque un par de dialogos en este capítulo no me pertenecen y yo solo los tome del texto original para jugar con la historia. Los dialogos y algunos personajes son pertenecientes a James Dashner.**

I Remember You

15

La verdadera Traidora

 _~Newt_

Minho había tenido razón, solo un milagro pudo salvar a Thomas; por lo tanto cuando el Berg descendió de las alturas y se llevó consigo al muchacho herido para horas después devolverlo como nuevo, Newt no pudo evitar pensar con sarcasmo que CRUEL realmente era bueno si habían decidido salvar la vida de Thomas ante todo.

No le dirigía la palabra a Minho por lo que reinaba un aura hostil entre los Habitantes, de la que por fortuna Thomas no se percató en cuanto se encontró mejor. Newt no deseaba tener que explicarle que es lo que había sucedido entre Minho y él. Tenían que concentrarse en otras cosas, las cuales eran llegar al refugio ya que todo el peligro había pasado.

Lydia seguía acudiendo a su mente, por lo que Newt intentó distraerse hablando con Thomas, fingiéndose sentirse como si nada y eso le brindó la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

-Supongo que no vale la pena romperse el cerebro para comprender. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

No tenía que devanarse los sesos tratando de entender a Lydia, se había marchado eso es lo que había pasado, le había mentido, eso también había pasado, quizá le había roto el corazón pero era lo mejor, Newt ya no deseaba verla y pensó que ya nada la traería de vuelta a su vida. Pero se equivocó por completo.

Cuando los indicios del amanecer pintaron el cielo de un color más claro y las estrellas desaparecieron, Newt chocó contra Sartén en vista de que los Habitantes frenaron de golpe. Se detuvieron porque visualizaron que a lo lejos, alguien marchaba hacia ellos a paso rápido, y ese alguien se trataba de una mujer.

 _Lydia_ fue el nombre que acudió a la mente de Newt y su corazón comenzó a latir desbordado.

Pero no se trataba de Lydia, sino de Teresa quien lucía feroz caminando hacia ellos, sosteniendo una larga y afilada vara de madera con un cuchillo atado al extremo. El corazón de Newt no dejó de latir a tal ritmo ya que sabía que Teresa no venía sola. Y no se equivocó cuando a ambos lados de ella surgieron varias chicas y los rodearon en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Agitado miró los rostros de cada una de las chicas sintiéndose desesperado por encontrarla, y cuando lo hizo no supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Lydia estaba viva, se encontraba con el resto de las chicas y le apuntaba con su arco y flecha, mirándolo con una expresión dura y fría, como si no lo conociera.

Se le heló la sangre, esa no podía ser la misma Lydia de su recuerdo, ni la de la ciudad, lo único que le confirmaba que se trataba de ella era el color de sus ojos y la forma en la tenía que sostener el arco con su brazo lastimado, el cual tenía un vendaje nuevo.

Newt se negó a despegarle la mirada, con los ojos le suplicó sin decir nada, que fuese lo que tenían planeado hacer no lo hicieran pero Lydia le mantuvo la mirada y negó con la cabeza lenta y sutilmente, intercambiando aquel silencioso dialogo con Newt.

Minho también la miraba y cuando Newt se percató de ello y lo miró, el coreano desvió su mirada hacia Teresa quien se detuvo frente a los Habitantes.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Teresa? Linda manera de recibir a tus viejos amigos – dijo el líder.

Pero Newt sabia mejor que Minho que no se trataba de un recibimiento. El tatuaje de Thomas era muy claro " _para que lo mate el grupo B",_ y eso era lo que el grupo venia precisamente a hacer, de otra forma no traerían armas consigo.

 _No, Lydia no se atrevería… ¿o sí?_

Recordó lo que Aris le había dicho: " _si algo se del grupo B es que suelen ser embusteras y calculadoras…",_ y dudó aún más aquella afirmación. Había visto a Lydia disparar una flecha sin tentarse el corazón y se preguntó si reaccionaria igual que si le pusieran un Crank enfrente.

Teresa se acercó más al grupo.

-¿Teresa? – exclamó, su atención apartándose de Lydia - ¿Qué diablos…?

-Cállate. – dijo ella, solo una voz tranquila y con convicción – Si alguien se mueve, los arcos comienzan a disparar.

Newt miró una vez más a Lydia en cuanto Teresa se alejó caminando entre los Habitantes. La castaña volvió a negar una sola vez cuando su mirada se posó en ella. Nada. Solo una mirada indescifrable y fría.

Teresa se detuvo frente a Thomas pero Newt no quiso mirarlos o si quiera escuchar, lo único que le importaba era Lydia. Creyó que estaba muerta, le había suplicado que quedase con ellos en la ciudad y ella le había prometido que intentaría volver, ¿y si aquel gesto heroico no había sido más que un engaño para volver con su grupo y devolverle el favor apuntándolos con una flecha, lista para dejarla volar en cuanto le dieran la orden?

Newt no sabía como sentirse, quería odiar a Lydia porque en cierta forma ella se estaba vengando de él, de que aquella promesa que no pudo mantener. Quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que lo había logrado pero lo que ocurría entre Teresa y Thomas lo hizo desechar el impulso.

Teresa pretendía no conocerlo y a su vez lo golpeaba cada que Thomas no a respondía a su pregunta. Cuando Thomas respondió a lo que Teresa tantas ganas tenía de escuchar, se alejó abriéndose paso hacia su círculo de mujeres y alzó la voz.

-Tú vienes con nosotras – ordenó a Thomas –.Vamos Thomas. Y recuerden, si alguno de ustedes intenta algo, las flechas empezarán a volar.

Minho saltó en su defensa de inmediato.

-¡De ninguna manera! Él no se va ningún lado.

Teresa hizo como si no lo escuchara y continuó dirigiéndose hacia Thomas.

-Esto no es un juego estúpido. Voy a empezar a contar. Cada vez que caiga en un múltiplo de cinco, mataremos a uno de los tuyos con una flecha. Y no nos detendremos hasta que solo quede Thomas y entonces lo llevaremos con nosotras de todas maneras. Tú decides.

Newt observó como Lydia se irguió en su postura sin bajar su arco ante las palabras de Teresa y dejó de mirarlo para posar su mirada en otro punto mientras su líder hablaba.

Sucedió lo que un shank idiota como Thomas solo haría: el muchacho se entregó.

Dio un paso hacia delante al momento en que Teresa contó el primer número en voz alta. Ni Newt ni Minho pudieron detenerlo.

Teresa una vez más lo golpeó y ordenó a dos chicas que le llevasen la bolsa, ninguna de las dos chicas resultó ser Lydia por lo que sin proponérselo Newt y Minho cruzaron miradas pensando lo mismo.

-¡Lo llevaremos con nosotras! – gritó Teresa como quien clama un estúpido premio – Si alguno nos sigue, le pegaré otra vez y después comenzaremos a dispararles a ustedes. No nos preocupa dar en el blanco. Dejaremos que las flechas vuelen hacia donde quieran.

Eso a Newt le constaba, y también a Minho.

-¡Teresa! – gritó el asiático – ¿Tan rápido te contagiaste de la Llamarada? Es obvio que tu mente ya está perdida.

A su respuesta, Teresa golpeó a Thomas. El muchacho se quejó. Minho tragó saliva.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decir? – nadie respondió para no perjudicar a Thomas – Eso pensaba. Pónganle la bolsa en la cabeza – ordenó.

Tan pronto como las chicas le colocaron la bolsa en la cabeza y lo amarraron en ella, el grupo B se marchó arrastrándolo en esa bolsa tras una final advertencia de Teresa.

Newt miró una vez más a Lydia quien claramente evitaba mirarlo de vuelta y se apresuraba a seguir a sus amigas sin dejar de apuntarles, como si nada de lo que habían vivido en la ciudad importase ya. Newt ansiaba echar a correr tras ella y no dejar que se salieran con la suya pero tampoco era tan egoísta como para poner en peligro a sus amigos y a Thomas.

Sin embargo, era Minho quien no iba a dejarla marchar así como así.

-¡Lydia! – le gritó – ¡Garlopa traidora, te olvidaste de algo asquerosa mentirosa! ¡Lydia, vuelve aquí y da la cara! – se escuchaba igual o peor de desesperanzado a como se sentía Newt. – ¡Thomas, resiste! ¡Te encontraremos!

No sabía que tan lejos se encontraba ya el grupo pero Newt esperaba que Thomas o Lydia lo hubiesen escuchado.

Sus manos a sus costados se convirtieron en puños y Newt comenzó a temblar presa del enojo y el dolor que lo invadieron. Minho lo había dejado muy claro, Lydia era la verdadera traidora, no Teresa, y eso le rompía el corazón. Pero a pesar de todo, Newt sentía que se lo merecía.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con la de Minho quien le sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Aris tenía razón – dijo primero Newt –, Lydia no vale la pena – se tragó un nudo que sentía crecer en su garganta y Minho lo apoyó agitando la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo – No hay que volver a pelear por una mujer, ¿te parece?

-Shank, conmueves mi corazón – se llevó ambas palmas al pecho en un gesto dramático. – Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Se dieron la mano dejando atrás la pelea, Minho lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso tal como harían dos hermanos y dejándose de tanta ridiculez se dirigió hacia el resto de los Habitantes y los dos Cranks presentes, posicionándose en su papel de líder.

-Muy bien larchos, esas niñitas se han metido con los shanks equivocados. Hay que pagarles con la misma moneda atacándolas cuando duerman y recuperar a Thomas usando el efecto sorpresa. Si somos más rápidos y listos, es probable que ni tiempo de defenderse tengan, es más, hasta podríamos hacernos de sus armas.

-¡Sí! – todo el grupo respondió apoyando la idea de Minho.

Newt creía que esa no era la mejor solución sin embargo no le importaba, ya nada le importaba con semejante traición de Lydia. Simplemente asintió y se encaminó detrás de los chicos en cuanto Minho dio la última indicación.

El sol ya comenzaba a salir pero seguirían a las chicas antes de perderles el rastro, unas cuantas quemaduras no estarían de más si recuperar a Thomas estaba en juego.

Unos metros más adelante mientras caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, se encontró con un trozo de papel en su camino y sin saber por qué, el papel le despertó cierto reconocimiento. Se detuvo, lo recogió y lo desdobló por la mitad llevándose la gran sorpresa al reconocer que se trataba de un mapa, el mismo que Lydia le había mostrado la segunda noche que se topó con ella y fingió ser una Crank demente. El mapa se lo había ofrecido a cambio de uno de ellos y Newt entendió que a quien había querido en ese entonces era a Thomas.

¡Que tonto había sido! Todo el tiempo lo único que había querido había sido pescar a Thomas, y Newt nunca se dio cuenta. Bien podría haberlo engañado ya que el mapa no llevaba hacia el refugio que CRUEL había prometido, pero si llevaba a un lugar bastante seguro y supo que ahí era a donde el grupo B se dirigía.

-¡Minho, sé a dónde se dirigen! – gritó a su amigo agitando al aire el trozo de papel.

El líder del grupo A se giró y sonrió al notar a que se refería Newt.

 _~Lydia_

Culpa. Por más que pretendía ser un frio bloque de hielo, la culpa era algo que la estaba comiendo viva en el interior.

No había habido necesidad de que alguien le explicara a mayor profundidad el plan, era claro que si Teresa daba la orden, Lydia tendría que obedecer sin cuestionar, todo por el bien del grupo. Se había sentido lista para todo lo que pudiese suceder pero apenas su mirada se topó con la de Newt, bastó para que toda esa fortaleza se viniera abajo. La manera en la que él la miró puso en juego su lealtad una vez más.

Intentó transmitirle con su mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido por su propio bien pero Newt parecía desesperado por alcanzarla. Pero más que desesperación, en su mirada había dolor, decepción, y eso hizo a Lydia sentirse culpable porque lo único que ella estaba haciendo era traicionarlo. Por ello mismo fue incapaz de seguirlo mirando pues si lo hacia se echaría a llorar. No tenía otra alternativa, tendría que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Además no quería que Teresa u otra de las chicas la notaran mirando a alguien en el grupo enemigo. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando Thomas se entregó por si mismo, eso le ahorraba la tarea de matar a sus amigos, sin embargo eso no disminuyó su culpa. Se arrepentía de haber ido con ellas, bien se habría podido quedar en el escondite junto con Emily, y así se habría ahorrado mucho.

Las palabras de Minho no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza: _"¡Garlopa traidora, te olvidaste de algo asquerosa traidora!"_

Lydia no era una traidora, no de la manera que ellos creían, y tenían que saberlo, necesitaba explicárselos, disculparse; solo así se sentiría libre de culpa, pues a pesar de todo, aún seguían importándole. Quizá si se los explicaba conseguirían alguna mejor solución al problema de asesinar a Thomas. Tenía que haber otra salida…

Mientras caminaban hacia el escondite, se ubicó en la retaguardia de su grupo sin que nadie lo notara, la mayoría se encontraban concentradas en llevar a Thomas y vigilar los alrededores que no se dieron cuenta de como Lydia disminuyó su paso, se agachó y depositó en el suelo un trozo de papel con toda la intensión. Si el grupo A las seguía bien podrían encontrar el mapa que los llevaría hacia ellas, hacia ella. Lydia no dudaba que lo hicieran y cuando eso sucediera ella estaría ahí para interceptarlos antes que otra cosa y explicarles porque lo había hecho.

Lydia no quería un enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos, no lo soportaría ya que tenía el mismo aprecio por los chicos que por las chicas. Haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos de si mismos.

Y entonces Lydia entendió mejor el significado de aquel tatuaje delator en su espalda, entendió cuál era su papel en las pruebas del desierto… _Recluta B-8 "La Protectora"._ Ava Paige lo había mencionado en su recuerdo y ya entendía que ella tenía que proteger a ambos grupos, no había otra explicación para la urgencia que sentía de poner a todos ellos antes que sus necesidades.

Pensó que quizá todo se trataba de una variable más de CRUEL, y en efecto, Lydia era la clave para poder pasarla.

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Mucho drama lo se, se nota que me encanta verdad?**

 **Jajaja bueno espero les haya gustado y si les gustó no olviden dejar un caluroso review eso siempre me alegra :)**

 **I-am-a-fangirl-744: donde estas mujer? ya actualize no me mates x.x**

 **Madison Sargue: muchas gracias por tu apoyo aqui y en wattpad no se que seria yo sin ti!**

 **Mmegi: tu review me hizo reir como loca! lo se, en mi mente tambien tenia esa cancioncita cuando escribi la escena! Minho en pocas palabras se puso su lentes de turn donw for what xD jajaja me tenias preocupada! pense que ya te habia aburrido esta historia y luego con que no has actualizado la tuya...pero espero pronto puedas hacerlo n.n quiero saber que va a pasar! yo tambien te estoy vigilando.**

 **Eso es todo! Los veo el proximo viernes o si no es que antes *cejas***

 **-Bonnie**


	17. Capítulo 16

I Remember You

16

La verdadera Traidora II

 _~Lydia_

Cuando llegaron al escondite aún les quedaba bastante del día para dormir. Amarraron a Thomas a un tronco pero lo más extraño de todo fue lo que Teresa les dijo:

-Y más vale que lo alimentemos para que no se pase el día quejándose y gimiendo y no nos deje dormir.

Lydia no entendía por qué su repentina "amabilidad" ya que si Teresa deseaba asesinarlo con tantas ganas y no deseaba otra cosa mas que su venganza, ¿entonces porque se preocupaba en si Thomas se alimentaba o no? Aquello despertó la atención de Lydia y comenzó a tener ciertas sospechas sobre ella, por lo que mientras el resto del grupo se preparaba para dormir, Lydia se colocó en un punto donde pudiese ver en todo momento a la sustituta de Aris y fingió que dormía como había hecho últimamente.

No se sentía cansada, todo lo que quería hacer era salir del escondite y buscar a Newt y al grupo A para hablar con ellos, para advertirles. Por lo tanto esperó algunas horas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que todas e incluyendo a Thomas, ya dormían, se decidió a escabullirse. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos ya que se frenó en pleno acto cuando Teresa se levantó de la nada e hizo lo que Lydia tenía planeado hacer.

A la Corredora no le quedó la menor duda de lo que tenía que hacer y eso sería seguir a Teresa, ¿a dónde se podría dirigir con tanta prisa si ya tenían captivo a Thomas? Lydia estaba por descubrirlo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con Teresa y tenía que averiguar que se traía entre manos.

La siguió con sigilo hacia el exterior del Paso y le sorprendió que a pesar del inmenso calor, Teresa no dio media vuelta, sucedió todo lo contrario.

Pero lo peor fue que comenzó a hablar sola y eso le puso los pelos de punta a Lydia ya que en un principio pensó que le hablaba a ella y la había descubierto. Sin embargo parecía que Teresa mantenía un dialogo consigo misma.

-No, aun no lo hemos matado…he estado esperando las indicaciones…entiendo – fueron sus exactas palabras.

 _Está loca_ pensó Lydia.

Teresa continuó alejándose por lo que le fue siendo cada vez más difícil el escucharla, así que decidió aventurarse fuera de la protección del Paso si quería seguir escuchando, algo le decía que debía seguir escuchado pues podría ser importante. Se mantuvo a unos cuantos metros lejos de Teresa y cuando ella se detuvo, se escondió detrás de una roca de la ladera montañosa.

Teresa ya no se movió, le daba la espalda pero aun así le fue posible escuchar lo que decía.

-Siguen sin sospechar. Eso solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellas mismas lo descifren…sí, no dudo que pronto se den cuenta que la situación es una más de las variables. Eso definirá muchas cosas…Thomas no va a morir, no son tan ingenuas como para matarlo así como así, yo estaré ahí por cualquier cosa, mientras tanto el espectáculo debe continuar.

Y tras aquel dialogo reanudó su camino pero ya Lydia no la siguió, había escuchado lo que necesitaba y las palabras de Teresa la habían dejado estupefacta. De la impresión dejó que el arco y el carjak se le cayeran al suelo.

 _Thomas no va a morir…_

 _No dudo que pronto se den cuenta que la situación es una más de las variables…_

… _el espectáculo debe continuar._

No le interesaba con quien o porque hablaba sola Teresa, lo único importante era lo que había dicho sobre las variables y sobretodo que Thomas no tenía por qué morir. Lydia no estaba muy equivocada al pensar que detrás de todo CRUEL se encontraba moviendo los hilos. No sabía que pensar, si correr y decírselo a Harriet y Sonia o simplemente ignorarlo en vista de que Teresa no le daba buena espina, bien podría estar loca. Pero algo le decía lo contrario y mientras pensaba en que hacer, sintió algo puntiagudo en la nuca.

El color huyó de su rostro al instante y su pulso se aceleró.

-Miren quien está aquí, pero si es la larcha traidora. – dijo Minho a sus espaldas.

Lydia se giró lentamente sintiendo el frio metal de algo puntiagudo recorrerle la nuca al cuello, alzó ambas manos en rendición en cuanto vio a Minho frente a ella apuntándola con una de sus flechas, detrás de él, el resto de los integrantes del grupo A se encontraban mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Me parece que se te calló algo – dijo refiriéndose a su arco. No lo había escuchado acercarse y por haber estado más concentrada en que hacer, había descuidado su retaguardia, no esperaba que tan pronto la encontraran.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Temía que Minho se atreviera a soltar aquella flecha, tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Min-Minho. Detente – trató de hablar con toda la calma posible – .Puedo explicarlo, las cosas no son como crees.

Minho soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ahora si quieres explicar, cuando hace unas horas nos tenían amenazados con arcos y todo tipo de armas y llevándose a uno de los nuestros? Las cosas son como las dejaron, Lydia. Ustedes se llevaron a uno de nosotros, ahora nosotros no llevaremos a una de ustedes. – los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, no le cabía la menor duda de que Minho no estaba jugando y hablaba en serio – Me pregunto si tus amiguitas te extrañaran, si vieran la clase de traidora que eres apuesto a que ni te llorarían.

-¡No soy ninguna traidora! ¡Déjame explicar!

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella, no era el panorama que tenía planeado, no pensaba en que se limitarían a escuchar de lo más tranquilos y no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para que la escucharan antes de que lo irreversible sucediera.

-¿Sabes qué, Lydia? No lo creo, ¿por qué habría de escucharte si lo único que ha salido de tu boca han sido mentiras?

-Está vez es diferente, no tuve otra opción… - escaneó rápidamente el grupo hasta que ubicó a Newt, el rubio se encontraba mirando hacia otra dirección, ignorando por completo lo que le sucedía y Lydia sintió aquella sensación de rechazó que él sintió cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Pero sabía que si alguien la escucharía seria Newt, por lo que no dudó en pronunciar su nombre - ¡Newt! ¡Newt, por favor diles que está vez hablaré con la verdad, me conoces!

No esperaba que Newt se volviera ante sus suplicas y cuando lo hizo Lydia sintió que hablaría en su defensa mas no fue así, y sus palabras mataron toda esperanza que tenía por librarse de la amenaza de Minho.

-Ese es el problema, Lydia. Ya no creo conocerte.

La voz del chico estaba llena de dolor y Lydia se odió así misma por ser quien lo había provocado.

-La Lydia de mis recuerdos no se parece en nada a la que tengo enfrente.

Lydia ocultó su rostro, sus ojos amenazaban con desbordar lágrimas y eso era lo que menos necesitaba. Se sentía humillada. ¿Si ese era su final se atrevería a aceptarlo?

Elevó la mirada hacia quienes tenía en frente, buscando una última alternativa pero no encontró rastro del rostro de Aris y eso fue algo que se le hizo muy raro. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Minho, el coreano no dejaba de apuntarla con su misma arma y decidió que sería mejor agotar todas sus posibilidades.

-No quieres hacer esto, no tienes por qué, Minho…por favor.

Un atisbo de duda le cruzó por el rostro y relajó su semblante pero fue tan breve que ni tiempo de hacerse ilusiones le dieron, Minho le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-Pero tengo qué, tus amiguitas van a pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

Una gran rabia emergió dentro de Lydia ya que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que les hicieran daño a las chicas de su grupo.

-No te voy a dejar – gruñó entre dientes, dejando que toda esa rabia la invadiera.

Se le ocurrió hacer lo que bien decía la leyenda de su tatuaje, ser la protectora.

Actuó tan rápido que Minho no vio venir la pata que Lydia le dio en su dirección, golpeó el arco y la flecha lanzándolos lo suficientemente lejos de él y se preparó porque no dudaba que si Minho poseía el mismo carácter explosivo que ella, se defendería al momento.

Como era de esperarse, Minho se lanzó hacia Lydia intentando asestarle un puñetazo, el cual Lydia desvió con un giro. Varios Habitantes soltaron risitas pues Minho estaba perdiendo contra una mujer. Eso solo lo hizo enfadarse aún más. Lydia elevó ambas manos en puño a la altura del rostro, colocándose en una posición de defensa. Minho escupió al suelo.

-¿Crees que porque eres una mujer no te voy a enfrentar? – dijo iracundo caminando alrededor de ella – Aquí no hay nadie que nos diga que está mal o bien – le lanzó una patada que Lydia no pudo escapar y cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente Lydia se puso de pie antes de recibir otra patada de Minho, le metió un codazo en las costillas que no tuvo el impacto deseado pero aun así bastó para que pudiera asestarle un puñetazo seguido de otro. Elevó su rodilla para golpearlo en la cara pero Minho la sujetó de aquella extremidad y la mandó de nuevo al suelo donde rodaron soltándose golpes de la misma manera.

Entre el tumulto, rodaron muy cerca de los Habitantes quienes se abrieron paso, algunos apoyando con gritos a Minho y otros observando con expresiones sombrías.

Le hundió las uñas a Minho en la cara, esto lo hizo gruñir enfurecido y Lydia aprovechó para poder escapar de su agarre mas no llegó muy lejos ya que Minho la tomó del cabello y la arrastró haciéndola quedar debajo de él. Aquel tirón de pelo hizo gritar a Lydia con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó a Newt decirle a Jorge que hiciera algo por detener la pelea. Lydia no quería perder y mucho menos porque Newt la considerara débil, Minho no era rival para ella, así que con un gruñido entre dientes le asestó con más fuerza los golpes, sin embargo Minho logró aprisionarla y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara ocasionado que la sangre brotara de su nariz.

Lydia apretó los dientes con fuerza soltándole una palabrota a su contrincante, acto seguido le pateó con fuerza en el estómago.

Minho retrocedió doblándose de dolor y Lydia hizo lo mismo arrastrándose con los codos mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar a trompicones de su nariz.

-¡Minho, atrapa!

Alguien entre los espectadores del grupo A, le lanzó un objeto puntiagudo a Minho quien lo atrapó en el aire y se dirigió con aire amenazador a Lydia que intentaba ponerse de pie débilmente.

Lydia supo que ese era su fin y había fallado como protectora. Ya no se esforzó en ponerse de pie y con su rostro ensangrentando miró al coreano incitándolo a que tuviera las agallas para acabar con ella.

De pronto algo inesperado ocurrió.

El objeto filoso que Minho sostenía salió volando por los aires sin que él lo hubiera lanzado, algo lo había golpeado mandándolo lejos de su agarre y eso había sido una flecha de Lydia. Todos se volvieron en la dirección proveniente de la flecha y se encontraron con Newt sosteniendo el arco de Lydia que había disparado semejante flecha.

 _~Newt_

-Se acabó – dijo con una voz cargada de autoridad – .La dejaras que hable, Minho, y yo decidiré que hacer con ella en base a lo que tiene que explicarnos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho a decirme que hacer? – objetó Minho extendiendo los brazos a los costados.

-Porque si estamos aquí es gracias a ella, y ella me pertenece – los ojos de Newt no dejaron a los de Minho pero sacudió su cabeza en la dirección de Lydia. Minho puso mala cara y no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a sacudirse la arena de la ropa y el pelo.

Newt se acercó a Lydia quien aún se encontraba en el suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Lydia tomó su mano con la suya cubierta de sangre. La chica de nombre Brenda se acercó a ellos dos y le tendió un pedazo de tela a Lydia para que se limpiara la sangre del rostro.

Lydia le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y miró a los Habitantes antes de tomar aire y comenzar a hablar.

Les explicó todo. La razón por la cual los había estado siguiendo desde el principio y cuál era la misión del grupo B en orden de conseguir la cura, la cual involucraba el asesinar a Thomas o de ninguna otra manera les seria concedida la entrada al refugio. Les explicó todo haciendo énfasis en que todo lo que habían presenciado en el día no había sido mas que un plan de Teresa y les contó lo que la había escuchado decir a solas minutos antes de que ellos aparecieran.

-Nunca les quise mentir y mucho menos hacerles sentir que era una traidora, todo lo tuve que hacer porque no tenía alternativa. Pónganse en mi lugar. Cuando los conocí y me convencieron de atravesar la ciudad con ustedes, créanme que eso ya no fue parte de la mentira, el cumplir mi objetivo me dejó de importar. Pero ahora que sabemos el no asesinar a Thomas es la solución a una de las variables de CRUEL, cambia las cosas para ambos grupos.

-¿Y cómo las cambia? – preguntó Sartén desafiando las palabras de Lydia.

Lydia casi sonrió con su respuesta.

-Haciendo que _no_ nos matemos los unos a los otros y que ambos grupos consigan llegar al refugio.

-Eso no lo tienes por seguro.

-No tenemos nada que perder.

Newt se sentía deslumbrado por la manera en que Lydia hablaba, tan segura de si misma que no dudó ningún segundo que estuviese mintiendo. Le creía.

-¡Esto es absurdo! – exclamó Brenda - ¿Cómo sabemos que no es otra de sus trampas? Lo que quieren es que lo creamos y nos marchemos.

-Si lo fuera nunca hubiesen encontrado mi mapa – los Habitantes la miraron confundidos y Lydia les sonrió con orgullo – .Así es, no es casualidad que se me cayera. Lo hice apropósito para poder hablar con ustedes y explicarles. ¿Ahora lo entienden?

Entre sus amigos hubo murmullos, no esperó a que decidieran creerle o no. Newt decidió hablar.

-Yo le creo, todo suena como una más de las malditas pruebas de CRUEL – miró a Lydia de manera aseguradora, la castaña suspiró dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Yo también – apoyó Jorge. – Si fuera una mentira no se encontraría aquí prácticamente traicionando a su grupo.

Varias cabezas asintieron, solo faltaba la opinión del líder, de Minho. Newt dirigió su mirada hacia él esperando que todo rastro de la pelea hubiese desaparecido en él.

-¿Y qué se supone qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Dejarles a Thomas y esperar que está garlopa miertera no esté equivocada? En primera no sabemos si Thomas sigue con vida. Thomas bien podría estar muerto.

Al menos ese era un progreso.

-Está vivo te lo puedo demostrar. Pero tienen que marcharse en cuanto lo vean, Teresa no ha de tardar en volver.

Newt miró hacia el cielo donde el sol ya había iniciado su descenso.

Minho apuntó con un dedo y una mirada insistente hacia la serie de cuevas que parecía ser el escondite del grupo B.

-Conduce el camino entonces.

Lydia se encaminó hacia la entrada del Paso y Minho y los demás le siguieron.

Newt esperó a que todos avanzaran antes que él y se percató de que les faltaba un integrante, Aris.

-¿Dónde está Aris? – preguntó en voz alta.

El grupo se frenó y se volvieron hacia Newt en busca del susodicho pero no había rastro del chico por ningún lado.

-Aris está aquí. Justo detrás de ti. – dijo la voz de Aris pero algo andaba mal.

Los Habitantes tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, Newt estaba por girarse para comprobar que o quien había provocado tales expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos cuando sintió que unos brazos ajenos lo rodeaban por encima del pecho y un objeto filoso le presionó la garganta.

-Justo detrás de ti. – repitió Aris caminando por su lado derecho, dejándose ver.

Él no lo sujetaba.

-Un paso más y le corto la garganta – dijo una voz maliciosa.

Quien lo sujetaba era Teresa.

* * *

 **Aqui es cuando gritan que Teresa es una maldita y que suelte a Newt! xD**

 **Hola mis queridas lectoras! Les he traido un cap más, que espero les haya gustado! Y siento tener que dejarlas en suspenso pero esa es mi especialidad xD cof cof no me mates Mmegi pero hey...recuerdas que hace no mucho me comentaste que un enfrentamiento entre Lydia seria algo bueno? bueno aqui esta! Asi es como utilize tu idea, hubo mucha accion en este capitulo**

 **Que les parecio? No olviden decirmelo en un review ya saben que esa es mi mejor paga.**

 **Y bueno yo me despido esperando traerles un capitulo la proxima semana!**

 **Si, no tengo vida y actualizo en un sabado por la noche... ok ya me voy!**

 **-Bonnie**


	18. Capítulo 17

I Remember You

17

Sacrificio

 _~Newt_

El filoso metal contra su garganta no le había cortado lo suficiente pero Newt aun así sintió liquido caliente correr contra su piel, tragó saliva con fuerza y su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando Lydia se dirigió de vuelta hacia él.

-¡Teresa! – gritó furiosa, caminando a paso veloz, se detuvo a un metro frente a ellos y alzó una palma – No lo lastimes, por favor – intentó sonar serena pero la voz le temblaba por ira.

Minho también se apresuró a situarse a un lado de Lydia, peor o igual de furioso.

-¡Déjalo ir! – demandó.

Teresa no lo escuchaba, miraba a Lydia con una mirada llena de odio.

-Eres una traidora – le dijo –, bien sabía que ocultabas algo desde que volviste de la ciudad. Debería matarte a ti en vez de a este – aumentó la fuerza de su agarre en Newt, la hoja del cuchillo hundiéndose más en su cuello. Newt se sujetó al brazo con el que Teresa lo tenía rodeado e intentó zafarse pero le resultó imposible, lo tenía completamente inmovilizado y eso solo aumentó la tensión de sus amigos, de Lydia.

Podía ver que tan nerviosa se encontraba la muchacha pues respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos lo miraban a él y luego a Teresa sucesivamente. Quería decirle que se encontraba bien, que él no importaba pero no podía si quiera hablar.

-Mátame si quieres, córtame la garganta, hazme pagar pero por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño – dijo Lydia llena de desesperación pero hablando con toda la serenidad posible y con ambas palmas levantadas, suplicándole. – Esto es entre tú y yo.

Teresa se rio entre dientes sin soltar su agarre en Newt y sonrió de una manera en la que hizo que el rostro de Lydia se contorsionara con rabia.

Nadie sabía que hacer, si intervenir o solo esperar, cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar la vida de Newt.

A pesar de todo, Newt no tenía miedo. Al contrario no podía creer que Lydia lo estuviese defendiendo y estuviera dispuesta a intercambiar su lugar por el de él. No se sentía digno de semejante acto.

-Así es, – dijo Teresa después de lo que se le hizo eterno a Newt – desde un principio todo esto ha sido entre tú y yo. Y dejaré que tu amigo aquí presente y el resto de estos entrometidos vivan si en este mismo instante te desapareces de aquí y no regresas más. – pegó mas sus labios hacia el oído de Newt y el cuchillo se le encajó más en la piel.

La voz de Teresa sonaba embrujada, muy similar a la de Gally cuando había sido controlado por CRUEL…cayó en cuenta de ello antes que nadie. Teresa estaba siendo controlada por CRUEL, no había otra forma de que su voz sonara tan malvada y tuviera aquella fuerza tan superior a la de él. Tenía que advertírselo a sus amigos sin embargo el cuchillo no se lo permitía….

Newt observó como las palabras de Teresa golpeaban a Lydia como si se tratase de un bofetón. Teresa la estaba exiliando a cambio de la vida de Newt y los demás.

La imaginó rondando por el desierto por el resto de sus días como una Crank ida, llena de yagas y fuera de si misma. Fue suficiente tormento para Newt que dejó de importarle el arma en su garganta e intentó zafarse del agarre de Teresa una vez más y suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

-Lydia… - pronunció con dificultad – no aceptes.

Teresa lo chitó encajándole aún más el cuchillo, sintió más sangre deslizarse de su cuello.

Lydia no lo escuchó, mantenía la cabeza fija en el suelo, debatiéndose y cuando la levantó pudo notar que sus ojos estaban húmedos y Newt supo que ya había tomado su decisión.

-¿Al menos puedo despedirme de las chicas? – su voz también había cambiado, se había vuelto débil y temblorosa, se encontraba al borde del llanto.

Teresa soltó una carcajada burlona junto con Aris… _maldito traidor_ pensó Newt echándole una mirada a quien se encontraba a un lado de su captora, ¿qué se traían esos dos? Newt quiso saber, mas solo le importaba Lydia antes que otra cosa.

-Sabrán de tu traición y de como me enfrenté al grupo A y me creerán, a mi que soy quien las puede llevar sanas y salvas al refugio. Tú no eres ya nadie para ellas, resolviste el laberinto, fin de la historia. – y tras decirlo le retiró a Newt el cuchillo de la garganta y se lo empuñó en la espalda al tiempo en que le volvía a hablar al oído – Levanta el arco y las flechas, ¡rápido!

-Newt, no… - le advirtió Minho pero fue muy tarde pues Newt no lo pensó dos veces y se agachó y tomó lo que Teresa le había pedido.

Se lo entregó, Teresa lo tomó y con la rodilla lo golpeó en las costillas mandándolo al suelo. Newt gimió. Lydia dio un paso hacia Newt pero se detuvo en pleno acto ya que en ese momento Teresa le apuntó una flecha y ya no se atrevió a moverse.

-Voy a volver a contar. Si caigo en un número múltiplo de cinco ya saben lo que pasa. Así que si yo fuera ustedes empezaría a correr.

Entre los Habitantes Newt escuchó que Jorge les indicaba que lo siguieran, Minho permanecía junto a Lydia frente a Teresa, ambos mirándola desafiantes.

Newt se levantó sobre sus codos y miró a Lydia.

-Lydia, no lo hagas.

Ante su suplica, Teresa apuntó la flecha hacia el suelo donde yacía él y los ojos de Lydia se abrieron de par en par presa del pánico.

-Uno. – comenzó Teresa – Dos.

Lydia miró una última vez a Newt y luego miró a Minho.

-Váyanse, saben muy bien que no está jugando.

-Tres.

-Lo siento. – sollozó.

-Cuatro.

Lydia echó a correr tan pronto como pudo al igual que varios de los Habitantes, Newt desde su lugar observó como el arco dejaba de apuntarle a él y apuntó en la dirección de Lydia.

-Cinco.

-¡Lydia!

La flecha salió disparada más rápido de lo esperado, logrando superar la velocidad de la Corredora. Aterrizó en la arena pero en la trayectoria le rosó la pantorrilla. El cuerpo de Lydia colapsó mientras ella soltaba un gritó de agonía. Se miró donde parecía que la flecha le había rasgado y aun así se levantó con gran dificultad pues la Traidora seguía con la cuenta y ya eran conscientes de que a Teresa no le importaría seguir disparando de ser necesario.

-¡Lydia! – gritó Newt levantándose para echar a correr tras ella.

-¡Newt! – lo llamó Minho a sus espaldas - ¡No!

-¡No la puedo perder otra vez! – respondió no esperando que lo entendiera y corrió a toda prisa.

-Diez. – escuchó contar a Teresa.

Se volvió para echar un vistazo y vio a Minho esquivar la flecha de Teresa antes de retirarse junto con los demás. Escuchó que sus amigos lo llamaban mas no dio media vuelta y continuó siguiendo a Lydia a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

-¡Lydia! – volvió a llamarla pero la Corredora no se detuvo, y él tampoco.

 _No la puedo perder otra vez_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como su mantra, colocando toda su concentración en aquellas palabras y acelerando el paso olvidándose de su renguera y sintiéndose un Corredor nuevamente en el laberinto.

 _~Lydia_

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Lydia estaba experimentando dos tipos de dolores: físico en su pantorrilla y emocional por lo que acababa de suceder. Nada le importaba salvo correr. Correr como siempre.

Entendía que todo conformaba parte de las pruebas, que CRUEL lo había tenido todo calculado y no por nada la habían denominado la Protectora. Ya sabía cuál era su función y si para llevarla a cabo tenía que sacrificarse ella por el bienestar de ambos grupos, lo haría. Por ello mismo no decidió marcharse porque Teresa se lo había pedido, sino porque era lo que tenía que hacer, era su variable y si decirle adiós a las personas que le importaban era su costo, era un precio que estaba decidida a pagar.

Corría lo más rápido que su pantorrilla le permitía, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas por lo que tenía que pasarse el rostro de la mano ya que aquellas lágrimas le impedían ver hacia donde se dirigía. Tampoco era como si le importara, se había condenado a vivir en el exilio del desierto y entre más se alejara mejor.

Mientras corría una sarta de recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, todos familiares y solo se encargaron de torturarla e incitarla a no dejar de correr pues no quería pensar en que dirían Harriet y Sonia sea lo que fuese que Teresa les dijera, en si Minho y los otros hubiesen seguido su advertencia, en si su sacrificio salvaría Thomas, y en que ya no podría encontrar a su hermano…

Tuvo que frenar de golpe pero resultó ser muy tarde, el terreno dejó de ser plano y se abrió paso hacia una ladera empinada, su pierna lastimada le falló y rodó un par de metros hacia abajo hasta que chocó con un tronco seco que logró impedir que siguiera rodando. Se escondió detrás del tronco una vez que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas ya que con el sonido de su carrera extinto, escuchó que alguien la llamaba lo bastante cerca pero el sonido de su respiración agitada le impedía saber de quién se trataba hasta que tal persona dio con ella y a Lydia casi le da un ataque.

Elevó su puño como su única arma y se detuvo antes de golpear en la cara a Newt.

-¡Newt! – chilló Lydia sin poder creer que había sido capaz de seguirla y por un segundo se alegró, luego se percató de lo que involucraba su presencia y comenzó a lanzarle manotazos tratando de alejarlo de ella - ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¡No deberías estarlo, vete de vuelta con tus amigos! ¡No mereces pudrirte aquí conmigo! ¡Vete!

Lydia sonaba desquiciada y las lágrimas no le dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. A pesar de los golpes y todo lo que le dijo, Newt no mostró intensiones de querer alejarse. En vez, tomó a Lydia de ambas manos, inmovilizándoselas y tiro de ella para que la mirase.

-¡No puedo perderte otra vez, Lydia! – le gritó con la misma desesperación solo que él no sonaba tan desquiciado. – No resistiría.

 _No sabe lo que dice, no soportaría verlo convertido en un Crank._

-¡Estás loco! – tiró de sus manos.

Le sorprendió que la siguiente ocasión, Newt le respondiera ya no tan desesperado, y hablándole con la verdad.

-Tal vez, pero te hice una promesa y esta vez no la voy a romper. – Lydia dejó de temblar, de luchar por que la soltara, dejó de querer asestarle golpes e incluso sus lágrimas se detuvieron y le sostuvo la mirada pues nunca antes nadie había querido arriesgar su vida por ella – No te voy a dejar, Lydia.

Se le iluminó el semblante y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, Newt le devolvió la sonrisa pero de repente algo se tornó diferente en su expresión. La miró en shock, abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo y lo siguiente que Lydia presenció fue ver a Newt caer de espaldas hacia el suelo, sus ojos en blanco rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Newt! – gritó horrorizada mirando en todas direcciones posibles pero no había nada ni nadie que hubiesen provocado tal reacción en Newt.

Lydia se inclinó hacia él tomándole el pulso y buscando alguna herida o cualquier señal a lo que le hubiese pasado, mas no encontró nada, el muchacho seguía respirando.

Su ansiedad aumentó. A lo lejos escuchó voces y no pretendía descubrir de quienes eran, si se trataba del grupo A y encontraban a Newt en esas condiciones supondrían lo peor y Lydia supo que no duraría mucho si Minho sacaba conclusiones erróneas.

El sol no tardaría en ocultarse y Lydia no sabía si la noche estaría de su parte o no, además de que no podía seguir y dejar a Newt solo e inconsciente. Decidió que se refugiarían debajo de unas rocas amontonadas debajo de otras sobre la ladera, por lo que arrastró a Newt hacia unas que parecían conformar una especie de cueva e hizo todo lo posible por reanimarlo. Desde darle respiración de boca a boca a sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos, Newt. Vuelve a mi.

No entendía que es lo que le ocurría, por que no reaccionaba, y la frustración que sentía no la ayudaba mucho. No sabía que otra cosa hacer, deseaba entender mejor que le ocurría pero no era una Sanadora…entonces recordó algo que posiblemente le podría estar pasando a Newt.

Recordó la vez que un Penitente se encargó de picar a Regina. Lydia muchas veces le había tocado presenciar cuando una de las Exploradoras del laberinto eran picadas, la vez que le sucedió a Regina fue la única vez que Lydia se permitió estar a su lado durante la Transformación, y la manera en la que Newt yacía inconsciente en sus piernas era similar a cuando Regina había estado inconsciente por varios días o cuando Aris llegó al Área de la misma manera.

Sin embargo nada le aseguraba que Newt estuviese pasando por la Transformación aunque hubiese similitudes. Por ello, Lydia se mantuvo en todo momento junto a él, esperando a que recobrase el conocimiento antes que otra cosa pasara. No había otra cosa más que hacer.

Se negó a dormir por gran parte de la noche pues escuchó voces que la llamaban a Newt y ella, pero mas que a ella, al rubio. Era el grupo A pero Lydia se negaba a salir de su escondite, no quería dejarlo solo y además se le pusieron los pelos de punta y desechó toda idea sobre ir a pedirles ayuda cuando escuchó cerca las voces de Minho, Jorge y Brenda.

-¿Nada? – preguntó el líder.

-Ni rastro de ninguno de los dos. – murmuró Jorge.

-¿Estás seguro de que corrieron en esta dirección? – preguntó Brenda.

-No estoy ciego – recalcó Minho – y se muy bien distinguir hacia donde se dirigió mi amigo.

-Deberíamos continuar, si seguimos es probable que los encontremos en un lugar menos empinado – dijo Jorge cortando cualquier indicio a una posible discusión entre el líder y la Crank.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Lydia supuso que Minho se lo pensaba, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano ya que sentía que su respiración podía escucharse a kilómetros de ahí.

-Detesto tener que darle la razón. – dijo Minho finalmente – Vamos. Y en cuanto los encontremos yo me encargare de la miertera de Lydia.

Se marcharon.

Esa simple oración hizo que Lydia después de mucho tiempo sintiera miedo pues no había ni un rastro de duda en la voz de Minho y le constaba que hablaba en serio. Después de todo el caos que se había armado, había muchas razones para que se mantuviera escondida. Ya había probado la furia de Minho y no deseaba volverlo a hacer.

Lo único que le importaba era Newt, por lo que rogó que en cualquier momento se despertara.

Lydia pasó una mano por el cabello de Newt.

-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo, Newt – le susurró.

* * *

 **Que les pareció?**

 **Lydia y Newt ahora van a estar solitos 7u7 y juntitos...pero solitos ok ya me calmo xD**

 **Que creen que pase entre ellos dos? No, no sean pervertidas, esta historia no es de eso siento decepsionarlas jajajaja**

 **Pero diganme, ya vieron Prueba de Fuego? yo no u.u porque maldita pobreza y los spoilers por doquier estan cañones...en otras palabras, si les interesa leer más sobre esta historia tambien pueden encontrarla en wattpad con el usuario de _Mayfly_ y ahi tengo como 4 capitulos más, es que ahi actualizo más seguido que aqui e.e**

 **Y como siempre gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar**

 **Las leo el proximo viernes si es que no voy a ver PDF lol xD**


	19. Capítulo 18

I Remember You

18

Traiciones del pasado

 _~Cuartel general de CRUEL_

A Ava Paige le conmovía la escena. Estaba en la naturaleza de Lydia proteger a quienes le importaban y quedaba claro que Newt _le_ importaba, aun cuando no recordaba la mitad de lo que su vida había sido. No se había equivocado al denominarla "La Protectora". Y tal como todos los reclutados tenía un papel que jugar durante las pruebas del desierto, el cual ya había desempeñado al separarse de su grupo con tal de protegerlos a todos.

Su desempeño durante las pruebas la volvían una candidata igual de fuerte que Thomas, y eso Ava lo había tenido contemplado desde un principio pero al igual que el primer día de Lydia en el laberinto, la ministra seguía llevándose sorpresas con la muchacha. Su comportamiento era impredecible.

Sin embargo aún no terminaba por prestarle toda su debida atención a su recluta favorita, las pruebas aun no terminaban para Lydia. Mientras la ministra contemplaba como Lydia le acariciaba a Newt el cabello manteniéndose a su lado, supo que era el momento adecuado para dar inicio a un poco de venganza y a partir de ahí, ver que resultados podrían obtener de Lydia y Newt.

-¿Está todo listo para devolverle un par de recuerdos más a Newt? – preguntó en voz alta la ministra.

-Ha estado listo desde que decidimos ponerlo en un coma temporal.

-Si me permite la pregunta, ministra. – habló Janson escrutando a Ava con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué decidió que Newt este inconsciente en este momento de las pruebas?

La ministra lo miró incrédula por el tipo de pregunta que le hizo.

-Porque Newt necesita estar inconsciente para poder devolverle sus memorias…

-Creo que no me expliqué lo suficiente. – la interrumpió Janson – Lo que quise decir es, ¿por qué en este preciso momento de las pruebas necesita que Newt recuerde, ministra?

El semblante de Ava Paige se relajó.

-Ah, verá Janson, las mentes humanas son tan poderosas que Lydia y Newt se reconocen con todo y que les hemos borrado la memoria. Es por ello que quiero regresarle ciertas memorias en específico a Newt para observar tanto las reacciones de él como las de Lydia cuando sepa lo que Newt ha recordado, porque quiero que los dos se separen. Están interfiriendo con el orden planeado de las pruebas del desierto – _Lydia siempre está interfiriendo con todo_ – además de que quiero ahorrarle a Lydia el desconsuelo ahora que sabemos que Newt está infectado con la Llamarada.

 _Además de que le recordaré quien está al mando._

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, ministra.

Ava Paige hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Lydia siempre me ha importado. Ella era mi favorita antes de Teresa y Thomas.

 _~Newt_

Soñaba con un recuerdo porque no había otra manera que Lydia luciera tan joven.

-Esta noche – le decía ella.

Newt sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, no había estado escuchando a lo que Lydia le había dicho en un principio.

-¿Esta noche qué?

-¡Newt presta atención! – exclamó Lydia ligeramente molesta, luego bajó la voz una octava acercándose más hacia él – Esta noche nos marchamos de aquí, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Cuando todos duerman nos escaparemos, Charlie, tú y yo. Tengo un plan que no fallará, ¿vendrás o no?

Algo dentro de Newt gritaba que no lo hiciera, que era una pésima idea. Pero la idea de que Lydia se marchase sin él lo hacía sentir tan mal que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de seguir a su lado. Sonaba tan decidida que no le cabía la menor duda de que hablaba en serio y ya no había tiempo para aplazar la escapada que tanto había planeado.

-Sí, iré con ustedes. ¿Dónde nos veremos y a qué hora?

El rostro de Lydia se iluminó con aquella familiaridad que a él tanto le gustaba.

-En el pasillo de tu planta, espera una hora después de que todos se vayan a dormir – habló en un susurro bajo y veloz antes de ponerse de pie y tomar una charola de comida frente a ella.

Newt imitó su acción y se alejó tirando el contenido de su charola en un cubo de basura al lado de la salida de lo que parecía ser una cafetería repleta de chicas y chicos de su misma edad.

La escena cambió por completo y Newt pudo observarse a sí mismo como si fuera alguien más; se vio a si mismo caminando a paso veloz por un corredor en el que se detuvo al final frente a una puerta de metal. Dudó por un segundo pero al final llamó a la puerta. Alguien sosteniendo una extraña arma abrió y se hizo a un lado tras las indicaciones inaudibles de otra persona dentro de la habitación.

Newt ingresó en lo que era una oficina, en el centro se encontraba un escritorio en el que había sentada una mujer no muy joven mirando unos papeles sobre la superficie de madera, y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa en cuanto miró a quien había llegado.

-Ah, Newton – le reconoció haciendo a un lado lo que leía - ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

Temor lo invadió.

-Ministra Ava Paige, necesito hablar con usted…

-Si se trata de atrasar el inicio de tus pruebas en el laberinto, ya te he dicho que no se puede más, te marchas el siguiente mes. – dijo de manera reacia.

-No es eso… - se le revolvió el estómago por lo que iba a hacer – es sobre Lydia.

Echó un vistazo a la ministra y en su rostro surgió un cambio total que a Newt le pareció que quizá hasta enojo le había provocado con tal mención.

-¿A caso no hemos sido claros con que se mantuvieran a distancia? – Ava Paige se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación dándole un sermón que Newt ya había escuchado antes por lo que se decidió a interrumpirla para no perder más tiempo.

-Se quiere escapar. – pronunció tales palabras con un mal sabor de boca, traicionando a su amiga – Esta noche.

Ava Paige se detuvo con el rostro pálido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo ha estado planeando desde que escuchó a escondidas que la iban a mandar al laberinto, planea llevarse a su hermano con ella…y a mi. Le dije que iría con ella pero solo para ganar tiempo y poder comunicarle a usted el error que está por cometer.

En su voz no había ningún rastro de malicia, ni deseos malignos, simplemente preocupación. Estaba preocupado por Lydia. Newt lo hacía para protegerla, no por traicionarla pues sabía que afuera no durarían ni un día y que CRUEL sobre todas las cosas era bueno, y su mejor alternativa.

Sus ojos picaban con lágrimas y se miró los pies, no sabía que otra cosa hacer para impedirlo y se sentía culpable, si Lydia se llegara a enterar no se lo perdonaría nunca.

La ministra colocó una mano en su hombro y le miró inclinando la cabeza.

-Haces bien al decírmelo, Newt. Si se escapan, afuera no tendrán a nadie ni nada. Lydia solo está confundida, hay que explicarle cual es la situación y te aseguro que entenderá, eso es todo.

-Me odiará si se entera que se lo dije. – sollozó.

-No se enterara, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Que me lo hayas dicho nos da tiempo para detener sea lo que sea que haya planeado y hacerla entender que CRUEL…

-Es bueno, - a completó su frase Newt – lo sé.

Ava Paige le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio una palmaditas en el hombro.

-Buen chico.

La ministra se alejó volviéndose a sentar frente a su escritorio, despidiéndolo.

Newt se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, aún tenía algo más que decir antes de marcharse.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo más a cambio de la información que le acabo de dar?

-Cuidado con lo que dices – le advirtió Ava con severidad - ¿no te atreverías a querer extorsionarme, o si?

-No, de ninguna manera. Es solo que… - pasó una mano por su cabello pensando en que la ministra negaría su petición.

Se encontraba por arrepentirse.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió e ingresó alguien más en la habitación. Newt se giró para mirar pero el Newt de catorce años no se sorprendió tanto como el Newt de ahora al mirar que quien había entrado era Teresa.

-Perdón, no sabía que estaba acompañada. – se disculpó la pelinegra.

Ava Paige levantó una mano y le indicó que esperase.

-¿Decías, Newt?

Newt hizo como si Teresa no estuviera presente y se animó antes de que la oportunidad se le escapara.

-Es solo que me preguntaba si habría la posibilidad de que Lydia fuese enviada al grupo A, conmigo. Se que no nos quieren juntos pero técnicamente no vamos a recordar nada así que…no lo sé, tal vez es una tontería.

Miró a la ministra y luego a Teresa, Teresa no parecía muy contenta con lo que había dicho y si ella no estaba de acuerdo, menos Ava Paige.

-O tal vez una de las cosas más inteligentes que te he escuchado decir, Newt. – dijo la ministra – Pienso que al grupo A le vendría bien alguien como ella, así que haré que la transfieran del grupo B solo si me ayudas a detener a Lydia esta noche.

Teresa frunció los labios y miró al suelo. Newt no entendía nada.

Newt dio un paso hacia el escritorio de la ministra, lleno de esperanzas.

-¿Cómo?

Ava Paige movió un dedo indicándole que se acercara más para poderle susurrar al oído y la imagen se distorsionó nuevamente.

Ahora se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro y solamente iluminado por las tenues luces de emergencia. Escuchó ruido proveniente de otro corredor continuo y del cual Lydia y un chiquillo regordete emergieron trotando y cargando mochilas en la espalda.

-Todo listo – le dijo Lydia deteniéndose frente a él. Lo evaluó con la mirada y se sorprendió al notar que Newt seguía en sus pijamas y arrugó el entrecejo – Newt, ¿dónde están tus cosas? – habló a susurros – Nos marchamos ya. – le recordó haciendo énfasis en las palabras.

Newt tragó saliva intentando mirarla con severidad y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lydia, no podemos marcharnos ahora. No es seguro allá afuera.

-¿Y aquí dentro estamos mejor? – respondió de manera sarcástica. Bufó – Por favor, Newt.

-Al menos aquí tenemos una cama, un techo y comida. – le espetó con severidad. Notó como su tono de voz se reflejaba en la expresión de Lydia, parecía no reconocerlo y Newt tampoco lo hacía. – Dices que quieres proteger a Charlie pero allá afuera no harás más que ponerlo de nuevo en peligro – le echó un breve vistazo al niño que se sujetaba a la mano de su hermana y los miraba con timidez. Newt pareció reconocerlo por un instante más su atención se volvió a centrar en Lydia quien comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Prefiero renunciar a la seguridad de este lugar a que me separen de él. ¡Mierda, Newt, creí que me apoyabas en esto!

Sus siguientes palabras salieron mejor de lo ensayado.

-Lo hacía hasta que me di cuenta de cuanto estas poniendo en riesgo, Lydia. Da media vuelta, quédate aquí, aun puedes hacerlo.

La hizo dudar por lo que la muchacha bajó la mirada hacia su hermano y negó antes de alzarla. Le miró con odio a Newt.

-Si tú te quieres quedar está bien. Charlie y yo nos marchamos sin ti.

Y tras decirlo sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su hermano echándose a trotar nuevamente, pasando del lado de Newt. Pero el muchacho no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como lo conseguían, y acercándose a un interruptor en la pared del pasillo, presionó un botón que desató una alarma. Las luces se encendieron de golpe iluminando el pasillo junto con el sonido ensordecedor de una sirena y las puertas de los compartimientos que se ubicaban en esa planta se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a chicos y chicas somnolientos.

Tal como esperaba, Lydia se frenó y se volvió hacia él con ojos furiosos.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste, Newt?

Una voz ajena respondió antes que él lo hiciera.

-Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo correcto – dijo Ava Paige apareciendo al final del pasillo que Lydia había tomado.

Lydia empujó a su hermano detrás de ella en un movimiento protector, volviéndole a echar una mirada de odio a Newt.

-¿¡Se lo dijiste!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Newt no pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada y la desvió comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Dos guardias se acercaron a Lydia y su hermano y los tomaron de un brazo.

-Siento que hayamos tenido que llegar hasta este extremo – continuó diciendo Ava Paige a Lydia – pero sigues sin entender, Lydia. Y es por tu intento de querer escapar que tendremos que mandarte al laberinto unas horas antes, lo siento.

Con tales palabras, los guardias tiraron de Lydia y su hermano mas sin embargo los dos hermanos opusieron resistencia y Lydia comenzó a soltar una sarta de amenazas y palabrotas que Newt sintió desconocer a su amiga.

-¡Newt, lo prometiste! – gritó Lydia luchando por librarse de los dos guardias, un tercero había llegado e intentaba llevarse a su hermano pero ambos no se soltaban uno del otro.

Newt no deseaba interferir ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo se limitó a observar como se la llevaban, así como todos a su alrededor. Todos observaban la lección por semejante intento.

Teresa llego hasta el lado de Newt y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Es lo mejor. – musitó.

-¡Newt, no los dejes, no dejes que me manden!

Pero al final lo consiguieron.

Toda la escena volvió a distorsionarse y Newt visualizó rápidos vistazos de lo que recordaba desde su primer día en el Área, un Área en la que Lydia nunca había estado a pesar de que él había solicitado el cambio. Todo había sido un engaño más de CRUEL.


	20. Capítulo 19

I Remember You

19

¿Pesadilla o vistazo al futuro?

 _~Newt_

Se despertó de golpe como quien pasa mucho tiempo sumergido debajo del agua.

Jadeando miró en todas sus direcciones notando que se encontraba en una especia de cueva altamente reducida, la sensación de un calor calcinante fue lo único que lo hizo recordar que seguía en el desierto.

No se encontraba solo, su cuerpo descansaba en el regazo de Lydia.

Creyó que seguía soñando pero al observarla con más atención no le cupo la menor duda que estaba despierto. El pecho de Lydia subía y bajaba con normalidad y tenía el rostro inclinado hacia un lado, recargado en la roca a su espalda.

-¿Lydia? – la llamó Newt sin embargo aunque no le podía ver el rostro, supo que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Newt se sentó para proseguir a sacudirla levemente del hombro pero se detuvo al notar que el rostro de Lydia se contraía en una expresión de desagrado y su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar de manera agitada. Estaba también soñando y dándose cuenta de ello, prefirió dejarla descansar un poco más. También se dio cuenta de un charco de sangre que había debajo de la pantorrilla de Lydia y en su mente cruzó la imagen de la flecha rasgándole aquella parte del cuerpo. Colocándose de rodillas se acercó a su pantorrilla y la movió un poco para poder observar el daño.

La herida no era peor que la de su brazo, había más sangre pero no era tan profunda, nada que un vendaje no repararía así que Newt sacó su botella de agua dispuesto a verter un poco de agua en la herida cuando el cuerpo de Lydia dio un respingo y empezó a respirar aceleradamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

Newt se inclinó sobre ella y le sacudió del hombro para despertarla antes de que empezara a gritar.

 _~Lydia_

No era un recuerdo, ni un sueño, sino una pesadilla.

Se encontraba de pie en el calor del desierto, sola, sin nadie ni nada a la vista, solo más y más desierto extendiéndose por donde fuera que mirase.

De pronto escuchó una risotada justo detrás de ella y se giró para mirar al propietario de tan espeluznante sonido que le puso la piel de gallina. Se arrepintió de haberse atrevido porque el propietario resultó ser Newt, quien yacía frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa chueca. Pero ese ya no era el Newt que conocía, sino un Crank. Supo reconocerlo a pesar del estado característico de los Cranks.

El terror la embargó y presa de este, echó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces pero el Newt Crank apareció frente a ella en cuanto se dio la vuelta y volvió a soltar una descomunal risotada.

Lydia ahogo un gritó y alzó ambos puños pues estaba dispuesta a tener que lucharlo…entonces algo la detuvo y ese algo fue la figura que apareció detrás de Newt y se posicionó al lado de él apuntándole con una flecha.

A Lydia le costó un poco más distinguir a la Crank recién llegada y cuando lo hizo, no pudo contener más el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Era ella, la Crank era Lydia. Era en lo que se convertiría si no salía del desierto jamás. Y Newt también si se quedaba a su lado.

Intentó huir dando media vuelta de nuevo pero no logró llegar muy lejos pues en su camino se opuso la Lydia Crank y la mandó directo al suelo de una sola patada y cuando cayó en la árida tierra, pudo visualizar como más Cranks se unían al ataque. Pero eso no fue lo que la aterrorizó, sino que no eran Cranks cualesquiera, sino sus amigas del grupo B y los muchachos del grupo A. Todos se lanzaron sobre ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser despertada.

Se despertó jadeando y bañada en sudor. Lo primero que vio fue el semblante preocupado de Newt pero antes de sentirse aliviada, se sintió al borde del llanto por tal pesadilla. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que Newt la viera en ese estado mientras luchaba por recuperar el control sobre sus emociones.

-Estas bien, Lydia. Fue solo un sueño. – le aseguró Newt acariciándole el cabello.

Su tacto le ayudó a recomponer sus nervios.

Tomó dos bocanadas de aire y se retiró las manos de la cara. _Solo fue un sueño_ se dijo al ver el resplandeciente y sano rostro del chico rubio. Sintió un impulso por echarse a sus brazos y llorar pero se contuvo porque esa no era ella.

No sabía por qué pero siempre que miraba a Newt se sentía débil y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Newt, estuviste inconsciente por un par de horas sin razón alguna.

El muchacho la miró confundido en un principio, luego una sombra le cruzó el rostro y se quedó pensativo.

-No lo sé, un segundo antes te estoy hablando y al siguiente despierto encontrándonos aquí, con tu pierna sangrando, sin comida y sin armas y el sol allá afuera quemando a todo lo que da.

Lydia enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me estas reclamando? – respondió ofendida – Si estamos debajo de estas rocas es porque no encontré otro tipo de lugar donde resguardarnos mientras yacías desfallecido y tus amigos o quizá Teresa te venían siguiendo con intenciones de matarme. Da gracias que no te dejé allá afuera a tostarte, porque bien podría haberlo hecho y seguir con mi camino.

Ya estaba enfadada y detestaba no poder ir a ningún lado lejos de él estando en aquella minúscula cueva, así que miró hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Newt.

-Lo siento, – suspiró Newt – no planeaba que se escuchara así, es solo que…estoy asustado.

Lydia lo miró de reojo, si el mismo se lo había ganado al seguirla, los dos se encontraban varados en la misma situación.

Dobló la rodilla de su pierna buena y colocó el codo sobre esta llevándose una mano a la cara llena de frustración.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no? – bufó.

Newt ya no dijo nada mientras que Lydia cerraba los ojos negando con la cabeza, atormentándose así misma con todo lo que la habían llevado a estar a la mitad de la nada con alguien que no se lo merecía.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que uno de los dos habló.

-¿Qué tan mal está mi pierna? – le preguntó Lydia apartando la palma de su cara.

Aún no se atrevía a mirar por si misma, en el laberinto muchas veces se había lastimado y siempre toleraba cualquier signo de sangre, sin embargo en el desierto ya no había a quien recurrir si se lastimaba, por eso mismo se negaba a ver, porque sabía que ella no sabría que hacer por si sola.

-Tiene mejor impresión que tu brazo, una venda y estarás como si nada. – Newt se movió hacia su pantorrilla y la miró - ¿Puedo?

Lydia asintió depositando toda su confianza en él, solo que cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a verter agua de su cantimplora en la herida, lo detuvo.

-¡No! No tenemos más agua, la necesitaras así que no la gastes en mí.

-Solo es un poco, – explicó – lo que menos necesitas es que se te infecte y dudo que las mismas personas que salvaron el pellejo de Thomas vayan a venir a salvarte, ya es la segunda ocasión que te lastimas, Lydia.

-¿Quién salvó a Thomas?

-Suponemos que los de CRUEL, ¿quién si ellos no?

 _Entonces así es como está vivo después del balazo._

Newt vertió el agua en la herida de Lydia haciéndola ahogar un grito, el dolor no duró por mucho y acto seguido, Newt extrajo un tipo de pañuelo rojo y lo utilizó como vendaje. Tan fácil y sencillo.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? – le preguntó Newt como todo un médico al terminar con su pantorrilla, Lydia evitó reír.

Lydia se había olvidado por completo de su brazo por lo que se lo miró e intentó moverlo pues no sentía nada y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Miró a Newt con miedo impregnado en el rostro.

-No…no lo siento…es como si lo tuviese dormido.

Compartiendo su miedo, Newt le tocó el brazo a Lydia con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Dime si sientes cualquier cosa – le indicó y comenzó a palparle desde el codo hasta el hombro. Lydia no se movió ni emitió ningún tipo de sonido, solo recorrió con sus ojos el trayecto que Newt trazaba con sus dedos. _No puedo sentir nada_ no quería alarmarse a si misma pero algo no andaba bien, ¿ _no se supone que debería sentir dolor?_ \- ¿Lydia?

Para su sorpresa, su voz salió más fuerte de lo esperado.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.

El rostro de Newt palideció un poco cayendo en la misma suposición que ella, ¿no debería dolerle aunque fuera el más mínimo roce? Ambos no eran expertos en heridas y por lo tanto no podían estar seguros si Lydia se encontraba mejor o peor.

-En el refugio sabrán que hacer, estoy seguro que te ayudaran a curarte. – la animó Newt, pero Lydia se sintió igual de miserable que antes.

-¿En el refugio? Te recuerdo que Teresa me echó a cambio de tu vida.

-Sí, te echó de su grupo pero eso no significa que no puedas llegar por tu cuenta, conmigo y _mi_ grupo.

-Minho me quiere matar.

-Lo sé pero yo soy el único que puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer – la mano de Newt bajó hacia la de Lydia y la sostuvo con fuerza, Lydia se quedó congelada mirando sus manos -. Todavía tengo una promesa que cumplirte así que apenas el sol se ponga, nos encaminamos en dirección al norte. Juntos. – apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lydia haciéndola entender que no se iban a separar otra vez y acto seguido presionó sus labios contra el dorso de la mano ajena en un casto beso.

A Lydia se le aceleró la respiración y sintió un cosquilleo en la piel cuando Newt le besó de esa manera la mano. Con los nervios de punta, zafó su mano de la de Newt y cambió el tema, persistiendo en su negación.

-Pero no tenemos ni agua ni comida.

Newt se descolgó de su espalda una mochilita que traía consigo y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, Jorge les había conseguido una provisión más de comida antes de salir de la ciudad.

-Sé que no es mucha para los dos pero pienso que si solo comemos lo necesario por día, lo lograremos. Ten come algo, lo necesitas.

Lydia en un principio no quiso aceptar la comida que Newt le ofrecía, sin embargo su estómago gruñó demostrando todo lo contrario, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo? Al final decidió aceptarla y comió en silencio junto con Newt, bebieron agua y se decidieron esperar el atardecer. Y Lydia se alegró de no estar sola a pesar de todo.


	21. Capítulo 20

I Remember You

20

Recorrido infinito

 _~Newt_

Odiaba el silencio que se había extendido entre Lydia y él mientras esperaban a que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, sobretodo porque el silencio solo aumentaba su culpabilidad.

No quería decirle a Lydia sobre su sueño, aún no se sentía preparado para experimentar el odio que ella le tendría por ser _él_ la razón de que CRUEL los hubiese separado, además de que no sabía como decírselo y quería aprovechar su tiempo junto a Lydia, no quería arruinarlo todavía.

Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, se apresuraron a salir del escondite entre las rocas. Newt salió primero y estiró las piernas antes de tenderle una mano a Lydia para ayudarla a salir. Lydia se la tomó y se arrastró con gran esfuerzo hacia afuera, le tomó un minuto o más ponerse de pie con su pierna herida y normalizar su respiración.

Newt no quiso presionar el asunto pero era muy notorio que Lydia no se encontraba en condiciones de emprender el viaje pero ella insistió en que se encontraba bien y se negó a tomar el brazo que Newt le había ofrecido para bajar la pendiente ya que con su pierna así le sería muy difícil mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Dejó que ella misma se diera cuenta de su error y apenas dio tres pasos su pierna se resbaló hacia abajo haciéndola caer de sentón.

-Mierda. – maldijo.

Newt evitó reírse de ella, era igual de berrinchuda que Minho, y en vez tomó una vara del suelo que se veía lo suficiente gruesa como para poder soportar el peso de Lydia. Se le acercó y le tendió la otra mano, Lydia no lo miró.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Newt. Me resbalé con una roca, eso es todo.

-Si bueno con tu pierna y la mía no creo que lleguemos muy lejos. – Lydia se rio un poco tal como quería Newt – Si no te quieres apoyar en mi al menos hazlo en la vara – le mostró el pedazo de madera seca.

Tragándose su orgullo, Lydia le tomó la mano por milésima vez para ponerse de pie y se sostuvo tomando la vara que Newt le había conseguido.

Iniciaron su descenso con cuidado y lentitud, Newt manteniéndose detrás de Lydia por si se volvía a resbalar.

-No te parece cómico que los dos tengamos una pierna que no nos sirve – comentó Lydia con un mejor humor. Newt sonrió.

-Esos mierteros de CRUEL han de estar de lo más divertidos viéndonos bajar por aquí, eso si no me equivocó con que han de estar mirándonos todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo están haciendo?

-Aparecieron de la nada y curaron a Thomas de un balazo, ¿de qué otra forma supieron que estaba herido?

Newt dejó de caminar detrás de Lydia para mantenerse a su ritmo colocándose a su flanco derecho.

-Buen punto. Todo el tiempo en nuestros laberintos lo hicieron, no hay razón para que no lo sigan haciendo si somos sus conejillos de indias. – sin fijarse donde pisaba, Lydia dio un tropezón sin embargo la vara le sirvió para que no se cayera pero eso no evitó que Newt diera un buen brinco listo para atraparla.

Se sintió un poco irritado por tener que estar al pendiente de ella, le preocupada demasiado su seguridad.

-¿Podrías mirar por dónde pisas?

Lydia lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Temes que me dé un merecido trancazo? – dijo retadoramente y alzó la vara del apoyo contra el suelo – Mira, sin vara.

-Lydia… - protestó Newt sin embargo Lydia continuó bajando como si nada sin ayuda del bastón que representaba la vara.

 _Te estas comportando como un viejo amargado_ lo reprendió su subconsciente.

-¿Ves? – Lydia se frenó y lo encaró llevándose ambas manos a las caderas. Newt estaba por darle la razón cuando Lydia se tambaleó hacia atrás y agitó los brazos a los costados en busca de equilibrio.

La tierra debajo de sus pies resbaló en dirección de la pendiente y antes de que Lydia se callera a causa de la inestabilidad del terreno, Newt dio una zancada hacia ella e intentó sujetarla pero no contó con que su peso lo haría resbalar a él por igual y los dos terminaron resbalándose hacia abajo. Rodaron sin control hasta que llegaron al pie de la pendiente.

De alguna manera, sus cuerpos terminaron entrelazados y cuando Newt abrió los ojos se topó con que había caído sobre Lydia y ella se estaba riendo. Quedó hipnotizado por el sonido de su risa, la misma de sus recuerdos.

-Eso fue bastante estúpido. – dijo Lydia – Vaya forma de bajar en un solo empujón.

Newt se rio contagiándose de su buen humor, ¿por qué Lydia se encontraba riendo y bromeando cuando horas antes había estado melancólica y sin ánimos? Empezó a creer que la comida de Jorge podría ser la causa con tan dudosa procedencia o que simplemente las chicas son raras.

Newt optó por la segunda posibilidad porque la risa de Lydia de pronto cesó y lo miró con extrañeza, percatándose de que Newt permanecía aun sobre ella. Se puso realmente nerviosa. Pero él no, cada vez oscurecía más por lo que le resultó difícil estudiar el rostro de Lydia, y le retiró un cabello de la frente como si eso le ayudara a estudiarlo mejor. Su rostro lucia más hermoso de lo normal con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja… y sus labios, Newt se preguntó si podría probarlos…

-¿Podrías…mmm…moverte, por favor? – titubeó.

El rostro de Newt se encendió, dándose cuenta de lo mismo y de que la había estado observando de más.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa - ¿No te lastimé?

Lydia solo respondió negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la vara-bastón.

Algo en ella había cambiado.

 _Si, las chicas son un misterio._

Antes de que Newt le pudiera preguntar que le ocurría, Lydia avanzó distanciándose de él.

-Sigamos caminando.

Newt soltó un suspiro y se apresuró a seguirla, _¿hasta cuándo dejará de comportarse así?_

Caminaron un rato más en completo silencio hasta que Newt no pudo seguir soportándolo. Pensó que con cada paso podría olvidarse de lo que daba vueltas en su mente y no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que había despertado de aquel sueño lleno de recuerdos. No obstante, la travesía no le brindó la distracción que necesitaba y terminó haciéndole caso a la voz en su mente que le decía que terminara con todo de una vez. Si iba a perder a Lydia, que fuera antes de que sus sentimientos por ella siguieran creciendo.

Se detuvo por completo con la vista en el suelo esperando que Lydia se percatara de que ya no la seguía.

-¿Newt? – inquirió Lydia volviéndose hacia él. Newt no respondió y eso obligó a Lydia a volver hacia él. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada.

-Necesito decirte algo.

Los ojos verdes de Lydia brillaron en la penumbra y lo escrutaron de manera curiosa, resultaban altamente distractores y más cuando pestañeaba mirándolo de aquella manera. Sintió una sensación eléctrica recorrerlo y a sus piernas hechas de gelatina.

 _Soy un cobarde._

-No creo que vayamos en la dirección correcta, ¿cómo sabes que nos dirigimos al norte?

Y por lo visto la expresión de Lydia le decía que no se lo había tragado por completo.

 _~Lydia_

 _Está mintiendo._

Lydia lo presentía, nadie usaba la frase "necesito decirte algo" para hacer el tipo de observación que Newt había hecho. Era obvio que quería decirle algo pero decidió seguírselo callando y decir algo tan absurdo como que Lydia lo estaba guiando en la dirección equivocada cuando eso no era cierto.

No lo iba a presionar, ya encontraría la manera de sacarle la información a Newt en otro momento. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Dudas de mi sentido de la orientación? – lo retó con una sonrisa burlona – Se muy bien en qué dirección se encuentra el norte. Además, tú tienes una brújula, ¿por qué no la usas? O no me digas que la perdiste.

Lydia esperaba que ojala y no lo hubiera hecho, esa brújula había sido su fiel compañera en el laberinto y si se la había dado a Newt era porque en verdad quería que le salvara la vida como había hecho con ella tiempo atrás.

Newt rebuscó nervioso en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chaqueta y cuando al final la encontró, se la mostró a Lydia con orgullo y la hizo sonreír.

-¿Y bien?

Newt no usó la brújula, se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No dudo de ti, es solo que…

-¿Qué, Newt?

Se lo pensó un poco. _Dilo por favor._

-Llevamos caminando bastante. ¿Cuánto más nos faltará?

Su pregunta distrajo a Lydia del hecho de que estaba mintiendo ya que ella también se lo llevaba pensando desde horas atrás y le preocupaba igual que a Newt ya que el desierto no parecía acabarse. Miró en la dirección en la que se dirigían y solo pudo observar desierto y más desierto pero no dejó que eso la intimidara.

-No lo sé, yo creo que unos buenos kilómetros. Será mejor que sigamos caminando, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Volvió a darle la espalda a Newt y continuó caminando con decisión apoyándose en la vara-bastón ya que la herida de su pantorrilla le punzaba con el esfuerzo. Newt se acopló a su paso y así se mantuvieron por varias horas, sin decir nada otra vez.

Y Lydia así lo quería. Quería evitar mirar a Newt porque cada vez que lo hacia un cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago y la hacía sentirse realmente nerviosa. Ese cosquilleo lo había sentido cuando ambos rodaron de la pendiente y por eso Lydia decidió alejarse de él, una parte de ella le gustaba lo que Newt le provocaba pero la otra parte se encontraba aterrada por las nuevas emociones y estaba en su naturaleza levantar un muro impenetrable.

No quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones sino dejarse llevar por su instinto y sus deseos de llegar al refugio antes de la fecha límite, ya solo les quedaba un día y Lydia solo debía concentrarse en salvarse a si misma y a Newt antes que otra cosa. El sueño que había tenido había sido una advertencia y Lydia no podía permitir que los dos terminaran convirtiéndose en Cranks perdidos en el desierto por el restos de sus días.

 _No si lo puedo salvar primero a él._

Estaba en su papel de protectora sacrificarse por Newt de ser necesario porque se había dado cuenta de que daría la vida por él no porque sintiera que esa era su obligación, sino que se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera posible por su bienestar cuando lo había sostenido desfallecido en sus piernas. Fue en ese momento en el que Lydia se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Newt. Sentimientos más fuertes que ella, y eso era lo que le aterraba.

…

Lydia tuvo razón. Justo cuando el amanecer estaba por dar su inicio, el desierto se terminó.

Se toparon con otra pendiente que daba hacia un valle que se extendía por kilómetros de tierra árida. Supo que ahí abajo se encontraba el refugio, solo que no lo podían ver pese a la distancia.

Hizo un esfuerzo por calcular los kilómetros y todo parecía indicar que ahí abajo era a donde tenían que dirigirse.

-Es probable que sean quince kilómetros. – dijo a Newt – Ya casi llegamos. Si nos damos prisa…

Newt hizo un gesto que reflejaba que tan cansado se encontraba y Lydia no se había puesto a pensar en que ambos necesitaban un descanso si querían tener la energía para continuar.

-Busquemos una sombra para descansar, beber y comer, entonces.

Newt asintió débilmente y Lydia sin preguntárselo le paso el brazo bueno por los hombros y lo ayudó a apoyarse en ella y su bastón, Newt le rodeó la cintura por igual murmurando algo que no alcanzó a comprender y ambos iniciaron un segundo y difícil descenso entre arboles viejos y secos.

En su descenso pasaron de lado por una serie de rocas y troncos apilados que parecían haber sido alguna vez una majestuosa cascada. Lydia escogió una vez más su lugar de descanso entre un hueco entre las rocas y un árbol torcido. Se sentó junto a Newt y extrajo de la mochilita de él la última porción de comida para los dos.

El observar el interior de la mochilita le creó un nudo en el estómago, no podían perder un día más sino se morirían de hambre, lo mismo sucedía con el agua. Newt le dio un último sorbo a la cantimplora y la dejó caer al suelo, vacía. Por fortuna Lydia ya había tomado su trago pero le entristeció ver como algo más se les esfumaba y no pudo apartar los ojos del contenedor vacío.

Con la comida y el agua, Newt recuperó gran parte de su energía y se estiró con un suspiro ignorando el estado de shock en el que Lydia se encontraba.

-Esa fue quizás la gota de agua más hidratante de la historia. Me siento mucho mejor… Ly-¿Lydia?

No respondió, apartó la mirada de la cantimplora e intentó llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca pero sus manos le temblaban demasiado. Se miró el brazo herido y lo movió. Nada, no sentía nada del codo hacia arriba y con eso no sabía si lo estaba moviendo del todo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lydia? – Newt se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Lydia dejó su comida y lo miró temblando, sentía un nudo en la garganta y se sentía a punto de perder el control.

-¿Vamos a morir? – sollozó y se odió en lo profundo de su ser. Ella no lloraba.

Newt entendió de qué iba la cosa y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Lydia.

-No, Lydia. No vamos a morir, tú misma lo dijiste, estamos cerca.

Lydia no lo escuchaba.

-¿Voy a morir?

-¡No, Lydia! – exclamó desesperado porque entrara en razón – No lo voy a permitir.

Entonces los sollozos de Lydia aumentaron y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes se había permitido.

-¡Sí voy a morir, Newt! Abre los ojos, ya no tenemos comida ni agua, no sé ni cuánto tiempo tenemos, no siento mi brazo y a cada paso me siento a enloquecer.

Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, sollozando con fuerza.

Newt la abrazó al instante, Lydia no supo como pero de un momento a otro sintió a sus brazos rodearla protectoramente. Al sentir el calor reconfortante de Newt, Lydia se aferró a sus brazos sin poder dejar de llorar.

-No quiero morir, no quiero, no como una Crank, no quiero transformarme en lo que mis padres eran…

Los brazos de Newt la rodearon con más fuerza, y él recargó su barbilla en su cabeza de modo que la acunaba en sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-No, Lydia, yo no lo voy a permitir. Tranquila, estoy aquí. – habló como quien arrulla a un bebé. – Me tienes a mi. – la beso entre el cabello.

Lydia encontró el consuelo que necesitaba en las palabras de Newt y poco a poco su llanto fue cesando hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos ajenos. Jamás pensó que dormir en los brazos de a alguien fuera tan reconfortante. Y por primera vez en las pruebas del desierto, Lydia no soñó.

* * *

 **Y despues de mil años me digno a actualizar xD jajaja**

 **Siento mucho haberme desaparecido pero estoy de vuelta y ahora cada vez que actualize, subire más de un capitulo para poner al corriente el fic con el que tengo en wattpad, para asi subir al mismo tiempo capitulos y ya no sea tanto desorden.**

 **Tambien me disculpo si estos capitulos no son de lo más interesantes u.u a veces tengo mi mala racha de estar sin inspiracion, y estos capitulos fueron el resultado...pero los proximos capitulos les prometo que seran más interesantes...viene lo bueno, saben a que me refiero? ya veran**

 **Mmegi: no me habia dado cuenta que ya habias actualizado tu historia hasta hoy! voy a pasar de inmediato! pense que ya no la ibas a continuar e.e pero me alegro de que no haya sido asi! Te doy un adelanto del proximo capitulo: es algo cursi...ok ya solo dire eso xD jajajaa gracias por tus reviews!**

 **Y gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo**

 **Ahora si: el miercoles subo capitulo sin falta**

 **Hasta entonces :3**

 **-Bonnie**


End file.
